Fracturas
by SilverWeasel01
Summary: Traducción de la obra de N. Blackman. Ambientado en otro mundo donde Voldemort no existió y no se ha librado ninguna batalla mágica. Toma lugar en el sexto año, justo cuando Hermione pensó que de lo único que se tendría que preocupar es de su profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Bellatrix Black, el Torneo Riddle es anunciado y este traerá angustia consigo. Bellamione.
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A:** Advertencia, esta historia contiene menciones de abuso a partir de la primera palabra. La historia tratará con temas de abuso infantil y abuso de drogas. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo, habrán avisos en capítulos futuros para aquellos que lo necesiten.

Recuerden que esto es un U/A. No voy a decirles de que se trata, tendrán que seguirme la corriente. Las cosas se explicarán con el tiempo, pero no hubo guerras mágicas y Voldemort jamás existió. Los Potter siguen con vida, pero desafortunadamente los padres de Neville Longbottom si fueron torturados, solo que no por Bellatrix.

 **Nota del traductor:** Hey! Bueno, **esta historia no es mía, originalmente es de N. Blackman.** Pero me gustó tanto que decidí traducirla. Creo que actualizaré 2 veces por semana, trataré de que sean los lunes y los jueves.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo sólo traduzco.

* * *

"¡Una bruja!" el sisea, su aliento huele a ron y la niña retrocede hacia el sillón, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. "Una sucia, buena para nada bruja…"

"Papá" la niña abre su boca para protestar, pero una fuerte bofetada la tira al suelo. Lágrimas brotan de sus ojos.

"¡Me das asco. Tú y tu maldita raza!"

"¡Por favor!" ella susurra, encogiéndose en una bola. Ya sabe lo que viene.

.

Ojos marrones se abren de golpe al sonido de alguien moviéndose en la habitación. Ella escucha, sin moverse, mientras la persona camina alrededor, espera hasta que escucha el resorte del colchón antes de relajarse. Mirando hacia la ventana, ve el cielo azul y sabe que va a estar dando vueltas sin poder dormir.

Deslizándose de la cama, sus pies tocan el gélido suelo de madera. Ignora el frío penetrante y se viste silenciosamente. Aprendió desde hace mucho tiempo a moverse sin hacer ruido. Solo la puerta cerrándose suavemente detrás de ella hace el más sutil de los _click_ mientras la cierra con una mano experta. A medida que va bajando la escalera de caracol, oye los ronquidos provenientes del dormitorio de los chicos. Su capa roza el último peldaño mientras entra a la cálida sala común. Ella nota la regular figura sentada al lado del fuego, mirándolo fijamente, como si contuviera las indescifrables preguntas de la vida. Tal vez para el así sea.

Presiona una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro del muchacho; este se tensa en alarma para después relajarse mientras ella le ofrece una sonrisa calmante.

"¿Estás bien, Neville?" pregunta ella, su voz extrañamente ronca.

"Sueños" el murmura. Ella sabe que él quiso decir recuerdos, pero no presiona el tema. "Te levantaste temprano, 'Mione"

"Sueños" responde ella con una sonrisa.

"¿Vas a ver a Hagrid?" pregunta el, volteándose para mirarla.

"Si. Me dijo que quería ayuda con algo. Ya sabes cómo es" dice ella, atando su cabello en una cola de caballo.

"A este paso te va a contratar como su asistente"

"Estoy segura de que Hagrid se las puede arreglar sin mí. Solo le gusta tener a alguien con quien hablar. Voy a llegar tarde, de todos modos. Trata de descansar un poco, Neville" dice ella, apretando su hombro al salir.

Salta los escalones de dos en dos, apenas haciendo ruido mientras se dirige a la salida. Espera que Filch la deje tranquila si la ve. No le apetece ser llevada con su Profesora de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras en esta mañana tan deprimente. La suerte está de su lado cuando se desliza por la puerta principal y la humedad la recibe. Caminando hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, ella escucha como el bosque comienza a despertarse. Puede ver a Hagrid moviéndose afuera de la cabaña, sabe que está alimentando a Fangs mientras el perro gigante se sienta pacientemente, meneando su masiva cola.

"Buenos días, Hagrid" ella llama, dando los últimos pasos hacia el guardabosques.

"Llegaste temprano, Hermione. No te esperaba hasta dentro de una hora" Hagrid saluda, mandándole una sonrisa.

"No podía dormir. Además, tengo que terminar otro ensayo"

"¿Black te mantiene ocupada?"

"Siempre me manda a hacer algo. No creo que le guste que entregue mi trabajo temprano"

"No me agrada esa mujer…Siempre está acechando, no confío en ella. No debería estar colocando tanta presión sobre ti, de todos modos"

Hermione se encoge de hombros; sabe que Hagrid solo está cuidando de ella. Le dirige una ligera sonrisa, observando una pila de madera podrida. Mientras que Hagrid termina de darle de comer a Fangs, ella conjura un pequeño encantamiento restaurador, transformando la madera de podrida a impecable en un instante. La varita de Hagrid no era la mejor para producir hechizos.

"¿Que estás haciendo hoy?" Hermione pregunta, desviando la mente de Hagrid de la malvada Profesora residiendo en el castillo detrás de ella.

"Los gemelos se traen algo entre manos otra vez. Dumbledore preguntó si podía echar un vistazo"

"¿Dónde?"

"Por el lago, ¿me vas a acompañar?"

"Me encantaría. ¿Te veo ahí?" Hermione pregunta, estirando sus músculos.

"Por supuesto" el responde mirando a Hermione trotar. "¡No trabajes tan duro!" la llama, recibiendo un pequeño ademán como respuesta.

Sus pies golpean la arena cerca del lago, sangre bombeando. Siente la adrenalina atravesar su cuerpo, disfruta del viento chocando contra ella. Su cabello está atado firmemente, agitándose suavemente detrás de ella. Sus zapatos tocan la orilla del agua, causando que esta salpique contra su pierna. Mira a Hagrid en la distancia, pensando que es muy improbable que el gentil gigante encuentre lo que los gemelos Weasley han escondido. Sabe por experiencia propia que la única manera de encontrar la broma oculta es después de que esta explota.

Ella se detiene, tomando un trago de agua, para luego volver a correr. Siente los músculos en su pierna contraerse mientras se empuja a sí misma. No muchos saben que pasa sus mañanas corriendo. El mundo mágico no parece entender la importancia de mantenerse en forma. Ella puede ver su confusión, como si correr estuviera por debajo de ellos, otra inexplicable actividad muggle que no tiene sitio en la comunidad mágica. A pesar de esto, Hermione mantiene una rutina saludable. Conoce la importancia de mantener su cuerpo en plena forma. Si no puedes vencer a tu oponente, retirarse es la única opción. Sin una varita, un mago o una bruja son inútiles. Solo sigue corriendo.

"¿Te están persiguiendo?" la voz arrogante la sobresalta, causando que pierda el equilibrio y caiga sobre una rodilla, mientras que la otra golpea una roca. Lo que faltaba.

Haciendo una mueca de dolor al raspón de su rodilla expuesta, Hermione mira a la bruja altanera parada a unos metros de distancia. Una sonrisa cruel se asoma en el rostro de la bruja, distorsionando las hermosas facciones en algo mucho más amenazador. Largos y espesos rizos negros caen por sus hombros. Ojos negros perforan a Hermione a través de extensas pestañas. Poniéndose de pie, Hermione mira desafiante a la bruja alta, antes de sacudir la arena de sus rodillas.

"Profesora Black" Hermione saluda, tan cortésmente como puede.

Arqueando una perfecta ceja, los ojos de la Profesora Black destellan un matiz aterrador antes de regresar a su color normal. Hermione ignora su reacción inicial de retroceder. Nunca se ha visto cara a cara con esta profesora. Sabe que la bruja todavía cree en la superioridad de la sangre, a pesar de enseñar en Hogwarts y trabajar para Dumbledore. Nunca lo ha dicho en voz alta, pero sus acciones hablan por sí solas. Ella ignora las infracciones de los sangre pura, pero si un nacido de muggle llega a respirar mal bajo su atenta mirada, está ahí con un castigo. Prejuicio. Que desafortunado que Hermione fuera la bruja más brillante de su edad y una hija de muggles. A menudo se ha visto al borde de discusiones con Black, y sabe que la bruja la odia apasionadamente. Excepto que, Hermione nunca dio un mal paso, por lo que la profesora no pudo castigarla, en su lugar la hizo realizar trabajo extra.

Hermione debió haber sabido que la bruja oscura no estaba siendo intencionalmente agradable cuando le ofreció la oportunidad de tener un plan de estudios extra en su clase. Tener una carga de trabajo adicional era un privilegio y una maldición. Ponía más presión sobre ella, pero jamás iba a admitir su derrota en frente de Black. Acepto el desafío y, como era de esperarse, completó toda la tarea a tiempo. Si la profesora supiera todas las horas, todos los días, que Hermione trabajo hasta la madrugada, bostezando en los libros, sentiría como si estuviese ganando, asi que Hermione mantuvo la agobiante carga de tarea como un secreto bien guardado.

"Granger, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Black pronunció su nombre como si le dejara un asqueroso sabor en la lengua, pero Hermione había aprendido a ignorar el insulto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Estirándose para mantener sus músculos calientes, Hermione responde "Ejercitándome. Ayuda a mantener las funciones del cerebro activas. También es muy beneficioso para estirar los músculos del cuerpo. Además reduce significativamente las posibilidades de insuficiencia cardíaca, demencia, diabetes, etc."

Black levanta su mano, evitando que la bruja continúe. "Eres una enciclopedia andante, ¿verdad?"

"Sólo de cosas importantes"

"¿Por qué estás "ejercitándote" tan temprano, Granger?" Black pregunta cansadamente "Respuestas cortas; todavía no he tomado mi café"

"Mi rutina" Hermione responde con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción. "¿Por qué está aquí, Profesora?"

Lanzándole a Hermione una mirada feroz por la insolencia de la pregunta, Black responde igualmente. "Aparentemente, los gemelos Weasley están planeando una sorpresa. Estoy aquí para ayudar a ese bobalicón". Apunta hacia Hagrid en la distancia. "Estaba caminando hacia allá cuando noté a una de mis estudiantes corriendo…voluntariamente, además."

"Me gusta correr" Hermione se encoge de hombros ante la mirada de su Profesora.

"Sí…" Black arrastra la palabra, preguntándose si debería mandar a la adolescente a ver a Pomfrey. "¿Dónde está el chico que no sabe cuándo rendirse y el pelirrojo malcriado que obtuvo las sobras del acervo genético?"

"¿Debería estar diciendo esto en frente de mí?" Hermione medita, no muy segura de sí debería reírse del insulto a sus amigos u ofenderse.

"¿Vas a acusarme con Potter y Weasley? La última vez que Weasley tuvo un castigo conmigo mojó sus pantalones"

"Gracias a un hechizo"

Un ligero movimiento de labios es la única indicación de que Black está reviviendo el recuerdo. "Sí, y si mal no recuerdo, tú fuiste la que lo conjuró, ¿cierto?"

Sonrojándose ante el recordatorio, los ojos de Hermione se alejan rápidamente de la bruja. "Eso es lo que usted dice"

Riéndose ante la respuesta infantil, Black desdobla sus brazos y da un paso adelante. "Así que, ¿por qué la sabelotodo del trío dorado está corriendo…sin sus estúpidos amigos?"

"Estoy muy segura de que eso es bullying..." Hermione murmura para sí misma. "Es auto explicativo"

"Explícamelo" Black ordena, con voz de acero.

"Bueno, ellos son…" Hermione trata de encontrar el término correcto para definirlo y nota el incesante golpeteo del pie de la Profesora, apresurándola. "Ellos son magos…"

"Esa no es una razón, Granger"

"De hecho, es una bastante apropiada. Verá, si se nace en el mundo mágico, uno depende completamente de la magia. Se olvida la importancia del ejercicio, mantenerse en forma, porque todo el mundo piensa que la magia podrá curar siempre cualquier enfermedad, prevenir cualquier lesión. Cuando, en realidad, no puede hacerlo. No todo el tiempo."

Hermione mira a su Profesora reflexionar sobre la información antes de que una sonrisa sádica adorne sus labios, causando que un escalofrío recorra ligeramente el cuerpo de Hermione. Ella arrastra sus pies, tratando de ignorar la mirada malévola en la cara de la bruja.

"Quizás para la gente como tú" Black sonríe. "Pero los magos y las brujas de verdad se las arreglan bastante bien"

Dolida, Hermione reprime las ganas de mandar a la Profesora Black al infierno. Las palabras son como un golpe fuerte directo al corazón. Las lágrimas están a punto de romper el control de su furiosa mirada, pero se rehúsa a dejarlas salir. En cambio, se traga cualquier réplica, sin darle la satisfacción a la Profesora Black de verla alterada.

Decepcionada por la falta de respuesta, la Profesora Black nota el dolor en los ojos de la chica. Lo que ocasiona que sus propios ojos brillen con alegría sádica y triunfante. Ella sonríe, sus deslumbrantes dientes como los de un lobo, sonriendo antes de atacar a su presa.

"No te sientas mal Granger, deberías estar orgullosa." Confundida, Hermione mira a la bruja cautelosamente. "Usaste iniciativa. Algunos dirían que compensar tu falta de magia con costumbres muggle es…inspirador."

Tragando fuerte para mantener sus emociones bajo control, la varita de Hermione vibra en su bolsillo, diciéndole que el ejercicio ha terminado. Meneando su cabeza a la bruja oscura, se aleja, dirigiéndose al castillo.

"Espero que tu ensayo esté listo a tiempo para mi lección de hoy" Black llama detrás de ella. "No quiero que tus estudios muggle intervengan mientras estés siendo una bruja."

Girando en el acto, Hermione mira ferozmente a la sangre pura que sonríe satisfecha en frente de ella. Toda clase de maldiciones están en la punta de su lengua, esperando para ser soltadas en la Profesora. En su lugar, logra controlar su rabia y mira como Black inclina la cabeza a un lado en una pregunta silenciosa. _"¿Algo que quieras decir?"_

"Ya está en su escritorio." Hermione gruñe, antes de irse.

"No esperaba menos" Black dice silenciosamente, mirando como su estudiante se retira. Ve al medio gigante a lo lejos. "Parece que este día va a estar lleno de suciedad." Refunfuña, dando un paso hacia Hagrid. "Me pregunto si Minerva se dará cuenta si le pongo Whiskey de fuego a mi café". Ella cavila consigo misma mientras camina hacia el resplandeciente lago y Hagrid, quién se está agachando para recoger una larga roca de forma sospechosa. Ella suspira.

\- Capítulo 1-

Un gran montón de estudiantes comen y hablan durante el desayuno, la mayoría sin notar la ausencia de algunos Profesores. Lechuzas entran en picada, dejando caer cartas, paquetes y periódicos. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione se sienta, rodeada por Harry, Ron, Ginny y el resto de su pequeño grupo de amigos. Harry, concentrado en la lectura de su diario, no se da cuenta de que los melosos ojos de Ginny lo están mirando. Ron está ocupado llenando su cara de todo lo que hay en la mesa. Untando su tostada lentamente con mantequilla, Hermione mira a sus amigos en silenciosa consideración. Se pregunta cómo sería su vida si las cosas fueran más emocionantes, si ella estuviera destinada a otra cosa que no fuera obtener calificaciones perfectas por su trabajo.

¿Cómo sería tener una aventura? Ella disfruta inmensamente de la escuela, pero no puede evitar desear que sucediera algo más interesante. "¿Acaso no estoy hecha para la grandeza?" Se guarda sus pensamientos para sí misma, haciendo una mueca al comportamiento de cerdo de Ron. Por el rabillo del ojo, nota como la Profesora Black toma asiento al lado de la Profesora McGonagall. Ambas brujas comparten una mirada de desprecio con la otra antes de que Black empiece a servirse comida. "Si alguna vez hay una guerra, me pregunto si esas dos harían a un lado sus diferencias." Hermione medita consigo misma mientras Ron trata de alcanzar, sin que ella lo note, un eclair por encima de su plato. Un ruido detrás la hace salir de sus pensamientos y voltearse al sonido.

Una guerra se ha desatado entre Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Ella nota las rápidas y decisivas acciones de la Profesora Sprout, la cual marcha hacia el conflicto para reñir a sus Hufflepuff de quinto año. Hermione medio espera que Black se involucre. Sin embargo, la bruja no se mueve de su posición. En cambio, observa entretenida desde su asiento. Los Slytherins, claramente disfrutando, continúan causando problemas a pesar de la participación de la Profesora Sprout. Una chispa errante explota en la mesa de Hufflepuff, causando que algunas chicas chillen y salten para abandonar sus sillas.

La Profesora McGonagall se inclina para hablar con la profesora Black. Hermione puede ver el destello de disgusto atravesando la cara de la bruja oscura antes de que esta asienta ligeramente. Un movimiento de la varita de Black es la única advertencia que reciben los rebeldes Slytherins antes de ser forzados a sentarse en sus sillas.

"¡Suficiente!" Black comanda, levantando su voz ligeramente.

A pesar de su odio por la bruja, Hermione todavía se asombra ante la autoridad que esta ejerce. Observando, el resto de estudiantes regresan rápidamente a sus mesas y todos los hechizos cesan. Satisfecha, Black regresa a su desayuno, liberando a los Slytherin de la parálisis en la que los había sometido.

"Eso no es justo." Balbucea Ron entre bocados.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué Black deje que sus alumnos hagan lo que quieran?" Replica Ginny.

"¡Sí! Quiero decir, ¿Por qué debemos dejar que se salgan con la suya? Deberíamos darles una lección, amigo" dice Ron, codeando el brazo de Harry.

"No seas absurdo Ronald, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Desafiar a todo Slytherin a un duelo?" Reclama Hermione, compartiendo una mirada fulminante con Ginny.

"Nah, pienso que deberíamos sorprenderlos. Fred y George siempre tienen fuegos artificiales por ahí; tal vez podríamos colarlos a la sala común de Slytherin y encenderlos mientras duermen. Eso les enseñará a esos idiotas"

"Es una buena idea 'Mione" Harry asiente con entusiasmo.

"Es una idea estúpida" Hermione razona, ignorando la mirada dolida de Ron. "Tus padres ya están irritados contigo por las visitas al bosque de noche, si se enteran que hiciste esto Harry, podrían sacarte de la escuela"

"Mi papá entenderá" defiende Harry. "El odia a los Slytherins tanto como yo"

"Es una idea estúpida" Hermione murmura, dándose cuenta de que los chicos ya tomaron una decisión, independientemente de lo que ella piense.

"No es como si nos vayan a atrapar, no con el mapa de Harry" Ron sonríe triunfantemente. "Relájate 'Mione, será divertido"

"Black los destrozará pedazo por pedazo" les recuerda Hermione, tomando un sorbo de jugo de calabaza, para luego mirar a la mesa de Profesores.

Se congela como un ciervo en los faros, encontrándose a sí misma como el centro de atención de Black. Penetrantes ojos negros están enfocados solamente en ella. Una vez que la bruja sabe que tiene la atención de Hermione, procede a mirar a Harry y a Ron para después sonreír de forma amenazante y depredadora. _"Ella sabe"_. Hermione cae en cuenta, ojeando a los chicos, que están muy ocupados planeando para darse cuenta que los vigilan. El más ligero movimiento de la bruja es agonizantemente lento. Hermione mira, paralizada, como la bruja pasa una mano por su cabello. Antes de que las manos se detengan sobre la mesa, se da una palmada en el lóbulo frontal, muy gentilmente, para después echarle un vistazo a Harry. _"¡Harry, idiota! ¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre cerrar tu mente?!"_. Hermione quiere sacudir al muchacho, a ver si adquiere sentido común. Mirando otra vez a su Profesora, observa la sonrisa de lobo. Va a ser una trampa. Se gira para avisarles, pero mira como Black menea su cabeza y le envía una familiar mirada aguda. _"Voy a hacer tu vida un infierno"_. Es el mensaje silencioso.

Vacilante, la decisión es afortunadamente removida de sus manos gracias al director poniéndose de pie. Sube al podio, el rugido de la sala se convierte en un zumbido silencioso, ya que la presencia de Dumbledore siempre demanda atención. Un ligero murmullo sale de las mesas hasta que el levanta su mano. Miradas de confusión se mezclan con anticipación por parte de estudiantes y profesores. Solo llevan una semana de clases, por lo cual es inusual que el director se dirija a toda la escuela. Normalmente convocaría a una asamblea si fueran noticias importantes.

"Su atención, por favor". La voz de Dumbledore retumba en el pasillo. "Como todos saben, este es el quinto aniversario del Torneo Riddle, creado por uno de nuestros más celebrados y exitosos estudiantes, Tom Riddle Jr. Para celebrar, estamos orgullosos de anunciar que Hogwarts será el anfitrión de las actividades este año"

Un jadeo de asombro suena y algunos estudiantes comienzan a celebrar. Ron estalla en aplausos junto con los demás estudiantes, demasiado emocionado por competir en los juegos. Hermione ignora la ligera sensación de miedo que la recorre. No es como si ella fuera a entrar. Esto no es algo que le interesa. Neville quién, hasta este momento, había permanecido tranquilo, se movió. Hermione notó el cambió inmediatamente. Atrás quedó el muchacho deprimido, siendo reemplazado por un afán sorprendente.

"Cálmense" Dumbledore reprendió a la multitud con buen humor. "Como ustedes saben, cualquiera puede entrar al campeonato siempre y cuando estén en un equipo. Por cada escuela pueden participar un equipo de ocho, o dos de cuatro. Habrá seis escuelas compitiendo este año. Escojan sabiamente quien estará en su equipo, pues solo uno puede ganar el campeonato. Nuestra campeona, la profesora Black, desea expresar unas pocas palabras" Dumbledore le cede el escenario a la Profesora Black, quién elegantemente camina hacia el podio.

Los iris de Black miran hacia los estudiantes. Pequeños tragos llenan la sala mientras Black sonríe de manera presumida. La Profesora Black es famosa por mucho más que su intoxicante belleza. También fue la bruja más astuta e inmensamente talentosa en ganar los Torneos. Black, una prodigio, incluso tuvo audiencia con el mismísimo Ministro de Magia, Tom Riddle.

"Buenos días" el frío y nítido tono de su voz podría hacer que la mayoría de los estudiantes perdieran el apetito. "No fue hace mucho que yo me senté donde están sentados ustedes. El Torneo Riddle está diseñado para separar al débil del fuerte. Puedo ver sus ojos emocionados mirando a sus amigos. Sus amigos serán su ruina. Sus aliados los apuñalarán por la espalda para ganar el premio. Estos campeonatos pondrán a prueba su inteligencia y eso, para algunos de ustedes, ya es cuestionable. Su astucia, iniciativa, valentía, serán todas puestas a prueba. Los romperá de todas las maneras posibles, y harán que muestren su verdadera naturaleza. Si no ganan, probablemente expongan esa naturaleza, no solo a sus amigos, sino al resto del Mundo Mágico. Piensen sabiamente antes de entrar. ¿Son sus amigos más importantes que sus oportunidades de alcanzar fama y gloria? Cuarenta y ocho entraran al Torneo. Solo uno puede salir victorioso. Vincit qui se vincit"

"Vincit qui se vincit" La multitud responde mecánicamente, mirando con asombro a la bruja mientras esta se retira.

"Gracias por sus palabras de sabiduría, Profesora Black." Dumbledore anuncia alegremente. "Las inscripciones para entrar al Torneo durarán dos días. Escojan cuidadosamente. Cualquier equipo que quiera ingresar, por favor diríjase a la Profesora Black. Cualquiera que tenga preguntas, visite a la Profesora McGonagall o al Profesor Snape. Que Merlín les de suerte"

Tan pronto como Dumbledore regresó a su asiento, la habitación se encendió con estudiantes hablando. Incluso los Profesores se veían animados con respecto al Torneo.

"¡Se me había olvidado por completo que se iba a celebrar el Torneo!" Ron exclama efusivamente, derramando su bebida sobre la mesa. "¡Esto es brillante!"

"¿Vas a entrar, Harry?" pregunta Neville.

"No lo sé" murmura Harry.

"Debes hacerlo amigo, tu papá lo ganó, después de que Black lo hiciera. Ahora es tu turno de ganarlo"

"No debes entrar si no quieres, Harry. Tu papá está orgulloso de ti igualmente" Hermione interrumpió a Ron, esperando poder disuadir a su temerario amigo.

"Ya veremos" dice Harry poniéndose de pie. "Es mejor que vayamos a Encantamientos"

Para el trío, el día pasó lentamente. Hermione se encuentra sola en la biblioteca, buscando a través de la sección restringida. Tiene permitido leer libros de ahí, ya que la profesora Black le firmó un permiso donde consta que de verdad está investigando, y no averiguando cosas frívolas. Masticando pensativamente un sándwich, su mente deambula al próximo Torneo, preguntándose quienes irán a participar. A pesar de que las 3 maldiciones imperdonables fueron prohibidas, la gente aún ha muerto en los juegos. Tanto por una caída accidental, como por el resultado de un duelo, o sabotaje de parte de otro competidor, la gente ha muerto. Con el pasar de los años se han vuelto más seguros, pero siempre va a haber un estudiante particular que caiga de una plataforma, demasiado rápido como para que un profesor reaccione. Algunas veces un alumno se toma demasiado en serio el Torneo y elimina a la competencia afuera de los niveles, lo cual se resuelve rápidamente.

Suspirando, Hermione masajea su cuero cabelludo, para luego ver la hora y apresurarse a la clase de DCAO. Llega a afuera de la puerta para encontrarse sola. Quizás llegó demasiado temprano. Empujando la puerta, halla a la Profesora Black detrás de su escritorio, hojeando papeles. La Profesora mira rápidamente a Hermione antes de regresar a su trabajo. Tomando eso como su señal, Hermione se desliza hacia su asiento habitual. Moviéndose tan silenciosamente que Black tiene que alzar la mirada para asegurarse de que la muchacha está en el salón de clases, deja sus libros en la mesa, con el comportamiento de una persona que padece de TOC.

"Debo decir, estoy sorprendida" la voz de la Profesora Black hace que Hermione se sobresalte y voltee a verla.

"¿Sobre qué, Profesora?" pregunta, todavía molesta por las palabras de la Profesora. "¿Es mi tarea?" Hermione se pregunta si dejó algo por fuera.

"¿No sabes?" Black responde, reclinándose en su silla y juntando las manos delante de ella.

"Profesora…"

"¡Hermione!" grita Harry, entrando en la habitación como un toro. "¡Está aquí, Ron!" llama sobre su hombro precipitadamente, corriendo hacia la organizada mesa de Hermione, casi derramando su tinta.

Un jadeante Ron aparece en la puerta. "Te dije que lo más probable es que hubiera llegado temprano a clases, amigo" declara Ron entre bocanadas de aire.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" pregunta Hermione, levemente entretenida por todo el asunto, particularmente por la cara roja y los jadeos de Ron.

"No hay ningún problema, en sí" dice Harry rascándose el cuello, un signo obvio de nerviosismo.

"Necesitamos un cuarto integrante" Ron completa la oración de Harry compartiendo una mirada con su amigo.

"¿Para el Torneo?" clarifica Hermione. Ambos chicos asienten. "Entonces vayan y consigan uno"

"Ya lo hicimos. Escribimos tu nombre." Harry sonríe tímidamente ante la mirada de impacto de Hermione.

"¿Qué hicieron qué?" Hermione exige, tirando su último libro en la mesa.

"Necesitábamos un cuarto integrante, entonces empezamos a discutir con Malfoy y el…" Ron desvaría al notar a Black caminando hacia el frente del escritorio.

"Termina esa oración, Weasley" Sonríe Black de manera odiosa.

Harry la terminó por el velozmente.

"Entonces…antes de que supiéramos que estaba pasando, Ron, siendo un tonto, dijo que ya teníamos un equipo y Draco preguntó por qué no nos estábamos inscribiendo y te anotamos como nuestro cuarto participante"

"¿Qué?" Hermione mira a sus amigos con incredulidad. La inscribieron en el Torneo sin su permiso. "Esto no me interesa"

"Qué sorpresa" Black susurra en voz baja, mientras se cruza de brazos. "¿Debo suponer, entonces, que estos dos idiotas te incluyeron en su equipo como un participante involuntario?"

"Sí" Hermione concuerda, enviándoles a sus amigos una mirada furiosa.

"¿Te das cuenta que retirar a tu equipo significa que ninguno de ustedes va a ser capaz de entrar con ningún otro equipo?" le recuerda Black.

"Hermione, por favor" Harry suplica. "No suelo pedirte favores"

"Me pides favores todos los días" refunfuña Hermione.

"Cierto, pero esto es importante para mí. Mi papá ganó el Torneo. Quiero tener una oportunidad para ganarlo también"

"Harry, puede que tu papá ganara, pero también se separó de su mejor amigo para siempre" le recuerda Hermione gentilmente. No había manera de ignorar el ferviente odio entre las cuatro personas que alguna vez fueron mejores amigos. "Nos podría separar a nosotros también"

"Granger, ¿voy a retirar a tu equipo o no? Una vez que un equipo permanezca dentro del sorteo por más de una hora, no puedo removerlo. Hay reglas"

"Hermione, por favor, solo esta vez, puede que ni siquiera nos elijan, hay demasiados grupos batallando por esto"

"No creo que entiendas lo que implica, Harry" razona Hermione.

"Escucha a la sabelotodo, Potter. Siempre tiene razón" dice cansinamente Black.

"Sé lo que implica. Quiero hacer esto. No fue justo que Ron te incluyera sin preguntar, pero te necesitamos, Hermione"

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" pregunta la Profesora Black, Hermione puede escuchar la diversión en la voz de la bruja.

"Hermione es la persona más inteligente que conozco. La necesitamos. Sin ti, Hermione, no pasaremos de la primera etapa" dice Harry sonriéndole a su mejor amiga.

"Si, 'Mione, eres el mejor hombre…digo…la mejor mujer para el trabajo" Ron se tropieza con sus palabras.

"Incluso con Granger, no pasarán de la primera ronda" Black les aconseja. "Removeré a su equipo del sorteo"

"¡Espere!" Hermione detiene a la bruja. "¿A qué se refiere con que conmigo no pasarán de la primera ronda?"

"¿Necesito deletreártelo, Granger?" es la respuesta arrogante. "Ningún hijo de muggles ha ganado el Torneo. Estás perdiendo tu tiempo"

"Podríamos ganar" gruñe Hermione, enojada con la bruja por pensar tan poco de ella.

"No perteneces en ese Torneo"

"¡Hermione tiene la misma oportunidad que cualquiera de nosotros!" la defiende Harry.

"Potter, llevar a una nacida de muggles contigo no va a ayudarte a ganar"

"¡No puede discriminarme por mi sangre!" dice Hermione apuntando a su Profesora.

"No es solo por tu sangre, Granger. He sido tu Profesora de DCAO por casi seis años. Si hay alguien en Hogwarts que te pueda asegurar que no estás lista para esto, soy yo"

"Usted no puede asegurar eso" responde Hermione, sin creerle a su Profesora.

"De hecho, si puedo. Si entras a ese Torneo, y tu equipo es elegido, lo más probable es que mueras allá dentro" no hay ningún tipo de emoción en la voz de Black. Es como si estuviera leyendo un diccionario. Todo era un hecho para la bruja oscura. "Ahora, ¿debo remover su equipo? ¿Prevenir cualquier vergüenza adicional?"

Hermione observa a su Profesora deslizarse por la habitación hasta donde estaban los formularios de inscripción de los competidores. "No" dice Hermione valientemente. "No me voy a retirar. Todavía seguimos en el sorteo"

"¡Sí!" ambos muchachos gritan, chocando los cinco.

"Imprudente de tu parte, Granger" sisea Black.

"Ya veremos quién tiene razón" responde Hermione, con la misma cantidad de veneno. _"Podré ser muchas cosas, pero no soy cobarde y sobre todo no soy alguien a quién le puedan pasar por encima"_

* * *

 **N/A:** Vincit qui se vincit - Vence el que se vence a sí mismo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** La historia le pertenece a **N. Blackman** y los personajes a **J.K Rowling**

* * *

De todas las clases a las que ha asistido, DCAO es la más larga. Hermione no está segura si es por los pensamientos que tiene de retirar su nombre del Torneo, o por los implacables ojos mirándola. Puede sentir cada segundo pasar, los minutos parecen horas. Observa como el reloj aparenta congelarse cada vez que las manillas se mueven. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no puede concentrarse en su trabajo. Las palabras se difuminan. La voz de la Profesora Black se transforma en un murmuro de información sin sentido que su mente no registra.

Nota como los otros estudiantes garabatean, pero su pluma nunca toca el pergamino. No está preocupada, va adelantada en la clase. Sin embargo, es desconcertante. Admitiendo finalmente su derrota, alza la mirada, encontrándose con los penetrantes ojos de la bruja. Sabe que cometió un error. Si su equipo es elegido, Hermione va a tener que luchar, más duro que nunca, para lograr que los chicos pasen los niveles.

"Pueden irse" anuncia la Profesora Black repentinamente.

Hermione cierra su libro rápidamente, feliz de salir del aula. "Tú no, Granger" deteniéndose al escuchar su nombre, Hermione mira hacia donde está la Profesora antes de suspirar y empezar a ordenar su mochila lentamente.

Apoyando la cadera contra la mesa, Hermione espera a que los últimos estudiantes salgan, prometiendo ir a tomar té con Harry y Ron. El primero le dedica una mirada alentadora antes de irse y Hermione sonríe a su pesar. Odia cuando le toca quedarse. Nunca es nada bueno cuando la Profesora Black le dice que espere. Cuando la puerta se cierra suavemente detrás de un alumno, probablemente demasiado asustado como para arriesgarse a cerrarla más fuerte y desatar la furia de la Profesora de DCAO. Hermione voltea para mirar a la bruja.

"¿Finalmente caíste en cuenta?" pregunta Black, su voz carece del tono burlón habitual.

"No sé a qué se refiere" es la respuesta petulante. No se atreve a mirar hacia dónde está la copa del Torneo.

"Por supuesto que no. Dime, Granger, ¿qué pasaba por tu mente cuando decidiste anotarte a una muerte súbita?"

"La posibilidad de que nuestro equipo sea escogido es de una en un millón" argumenta Hermione.

"Sigue siendo una posibilidad" alejándose de su escritorio, Black se desliza hasta la copa. "Potter tiene la terrible costumbre de ser el que sale peor parado en todo. Si viviéramos otra vida, estoy segura de que el muchacho escaparía de la muerte por los pelos, más de una vez"

"Harry tiene un hábito de atraer el peligro"

"Es el eufemismo más grande que he escuchado. Y aun así, ¿te inscribiste voluntariamente en su equipo? Para una persona razonable y calculadora, eso fue bastante estúpido, Granger"

"Ya está hecho"

"Es cierto. Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

"¿Disculpe?"

"Granger, estás a punto de entrar a la cosa más cercana a una guerra en el mundo mágico. Esta no es una situación en dónde puedas aplicar la lógica…"

"Al jugar ajedrez, uno gana por lógica" interrumpe Hermione, harta de ser menospreciada por la bruja. "Lógica, estrategia, y una cabeza clara siempre prevalecen. No me tome por alguien que va a entrar sin precaución. Si nuestro equipo es seleccionado, entregaré todo lo que tengo en el campeonato. No voy a esconderme, especialmente cuando mi equipo me necesite"

"Tu ingenuidad va a ser tu perdición. No dudo de tu conocimiento, cuestiono tus acciones. De ser elegida, estarás a cargo de dos chicos inexpertos y prácticamente inútiles. ¿Crees que te escogieron por tu sabiduría? Serás carne de cañón para ellos. Dependerán de ti para las primeras rondas, usarán lo que sabes. Entonces, cuando sean los últimos niveles, cuando haya pocos participantes en la pista, te volverás reemplazable. Se apoyarán en tu bondad, en tu naturaleza leal. Justo cuando creas que estás a salvo, te sacrificaran para avanzar a la siguiente etapa. Las personas que ganan los Torneos no son las que se inscribieron de primeras. La fama se les sube a la cabeza, el poder los corrompe y las ideas los destruyen"

"¿Por qué está diciéndome esto?" pregunta Hermione, queriendo saber el motivo detrás de las advertencias, particularmente porque Black la odia. Debería estar alegre de tener la oportunidad de deshacerse de una inútil hija de muggles.

"Porque, Granger, eres la persona más exitosa de mi clase. Si mueres me quedaré con puros idiotas"

Meneando la cabeza, Hermione se coloca su mochila antes de mirar duramente a su Profesora. Es lo más cercano a un cumplido que ha recibido por parte de Black. Se endereza bajo el peso de sus libros, escondiendo su asombro ante la inesperada revelación. "Piense lo que quiera, Profesora. No soy la persona que usted cree"

"Pronto lo descubriremos" Bellatrix concuerda silenciosamente, observando como la furiosa bruja sale del salón de clases.

\- Fracturas-

A los once años, Hermione Granger fue admitida en Hogwarts, pronto se haría amiga de dos rebeldes. Pasarían a ser conocidos como "El trío dorado", con la asombrosa habilidad de encontrar problemas y salir victoriosos. En su primer año, sometieron a un Troll que estaba vagando en los pasillos después de que unos estudiantes de quinto año introdujeran Whiskey de Fuego ilegalmente al castillo desde Hogsmeade, dejando una puerta abierta en su borrachera. Harry se convirtió en el buscador más joven de la historia y Hermione en la bruja más brillante de su edad. Durante su primer año en Hogwarts, la situación familiar de Hermione cambió, el negocio de su padre tocó un bache y su madre se enfermó gravemente.

Ahora, en su sexto año, su madre sigue igual y el negocio de su padre cerró. Sus calificaciones son fantásticas. Muchos de sus profesores han sugerido diversas carreras en varios campos, y el Ministerio de Magia a menudo le envía cartas, ofreciéndole pasantías una vez que se gradúe de Hogwarts. Nunca responde. Dumbledore siempre le dice que espere cada vez que las lechuzas dejan las cartas y Hermione las lleva a su oficina, en busca de una sabia opinión. No está segura de qué está esperando, pero sigue su consejo, sabiendo que el director ha respondido personalmente a cada uno de los mensajes, explicándoles que ella está considerando cuidadosamente las generosas ofertas.

La única Profesora que nunca le ha dado consejos semejantes es la Profesora Black. La bruja solo acumula tarea encima de ella, sin dejarla siquiera respirar. Hermione está agradecida con ella en muchas maneras. Su actitud, a pesar de ser hiriente, la hace empujarse a sí misma. Quiere probar que es tan buena como sus notas sugieren, probar que el punto de vista de Black sobre los hijos de muggles está mal. Probar que pertenece en Hogwarts. El por qué se siente obligada a rebajarse al nivel de la Profesora Black es un misterio que nunca resolverá, pero ella siempre ha tenido ideas descabelladas. De cierto modo, sofocarse en trabajo le permite esconderse de sus problemas. Escapar a sus estudios significa que no le queda tiempo de pensar en su familia. Se presiona a sí misma hasta el límite para así poder olvidarse de su hogar tan rápido como pueda. Cualquier lugar es mejor que ese.

Caminando por los corredores de Hogwarts, Hermione mantiene una amplia distancia entre ella y los siempre acechantes Slytherins. No está de humor para soportar sus burlas. Ignorando a un sonriente Draco, camina hacia el comedor donde Harry la está esperando.

"Ron salió porque Fred quería regalarle algo por haber entrado en el equipo de Gryffindor" dice Harry, notando como su mirada se desvía al asiento vacío, donde usualmente estaría Ron engullendo todo lo que pueda alcanzar.

"¿No le habían regalado algo ya?" Hermione pregunta, sentándose y dejando sus libros en la silla de al lado.

"No pregunté" Harry se encoge de hombros, dirigiéndole a Cho, quién está sentada a algunas mesas de distancia, una sonrisa. "¿Qué?" interroga él, viendo la mirada perpleja de Hermione.

"¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?" razona ella, sabiendo a quién está mirando sin necesidad de girarse.

"Porque no quiero…" murmura Harry dentro de su vaso de jugo.

"Por supuesto que quieres, Harry. Invítala"

"No sabría cómo…" Hermione se ríe disimuladamente ante el sonrojo expandiéndose por las mejillas de Harry. "¿La podrías invitar tú?"

"Siendo honesta contigo, ella no es mi tipo" Hermione sonríe satisfecha ante la alterada mirada en el rostro de Harry mientras esquiva expertamente un chorro de jugo.

"Qué demonios, Hermione…" él jadea, limpiando el jugo de su cara.

"¿Qué te sucedió, amigo?" pregunta Ron, apareciendo al lado de Hermione y deslizándose en el asiento junto a ella.

"Harry quiere que invite a Cho a salir. Le dije que no era mi tipo" le informa Hermione.

"¡Eso no fue lo que quise decir!" balbucea Harry.

"¡Demonios, compañero!" exclama Ron. "Hermione no es así… ¿cierto?"

Riendo ante las miradas de confusión en las caras de sus amigos, decide ignorar la pregunta. "Harry, a Cho de por sí no le agrado, es obvio que se pone celosa cuando estoy a tu lado. No creo que invitarla a salir por ti sea buena idea"

"Si, colega. Además, ¿estás seguro que quieres invitarla a salir después de la muerte de Cedric?"

Hermione le da un codazo a Ron como advertencia, pero es muy tarde. El silencio cae sobre ellos como una nube oscura, la animada personalidad de Harry se evapora para dar paso a una expresión de dolor. El fallecimiento de Cedric es un tema sensible para Harry. Todavía tiene pesadillas sobre el asesinato de su amigo a manos de un grupo de mercenarios. Estos se colaron en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, causando estragos. Durante el alboroto, confundieron a Cedric Diggory con el hijo de un empresario quebrado que les debía una gran suma de dinero que no podía pagar. Ella todavía recuerda la horrorizada mirada en el rostro de Harry cuando lo encontraron sosteniendo el cadáver del muchacho.

"Creo que me iré a la sala común" dice Harry lentamente, no queriendo estar frente a sus amigos mientras se siente vulnerable.

"¡Atención!" resuena la voz de Dumbledore, deteniendo el escape de Harry. "Los ingresos para el Torneo acaban de cerrar. Los equipos serán escogidos próximamente"

Observando al director sentarse, los ojos de Hermione se mueven a la Copa en el rincón, deseando nunca haber entrado. El discurso obviamente ha desviado la atención de Harry de la muerte de Cedric, por lo que comienza a hablar felizmente con Ron sobre la futura competencia.

"¿Quién más está en nuestro equipo?" Hermione pregunta, dándose cuenta de que todavía no lo había hecho.

"¿No te dijimos?"

"No"

"Neville" responde Ron. "La idea fue de él, dijo que quería apuntarse y que necesitaba un equipo. No habíamos pensado mucho en eso, pero aceptamos, ahí fue cuando Draco empezó a molestarnos y escribimos tu nombre. Perdón por eso, pero fue Neville el que sugirió que fueras tú"

"¿Neville?" susurra Hermione.

"Ajá, íbamos a elegir a Seamus. Pero Neville realmente quería que participaras. Insistió bastante, ¿verdad, colega?"

"Sip, dijo que tú serias capaz de ayudarnos mientras que Seamus probablemente nos haría explotar"

Asintiendo, Hermione mira fijamente a la comida en su plato, de repente se le quitó el hambre. Necesita hablar con Neville. Echándole un vistazo al resto de la mesa, no logra encontrarlo.

"Lo sentimos, Hermione" dice Harry, notando el cambio en su amiga. "Debimos haberte consultado primero"

"Está bien, Harry. Igualmente puede que no nos elijan. Estoy cansada, me iré a la cama"

"No…has comido nada…" Ron balbucea mientras come una pierna de pavo.

"No tengo hambre. Además, tengo tarea por hacer"

"La Profesora Black te da demasiado trabajo" se queja Harry, sabiendo que su amiga no lo va a escuchar. "Te quiere aniquilar"

"Simplemente no le gusta que yo haga que su trabajo parezca fácil" Hermione se encoge de hombros agarrando un poco de comida. "Los veo mañana" dice alegremente, colocando la comida en su mochila y tomando sus libros para luego salir del comedor.

"Adiós…" murmura Harry, mirando a su amiga alejarse como si estuviera siendo perseguida por hombres lobo.

"Eso fue extraño"

"¿El hecho de que se llevó montones de comida al dormitorio o el hecho de que parecía como si quisiera matar a Neville?"

"¿Quién querría matar a Neville? No. El hecho de que se llevó comida. Ni siquiera le gusta el cerdo y se llevó un pedazo"

"¿A Hermione no le gusta el cerdo?"

"Nop. Dice que le parece desabrido"

Pestañeando, le parece increíble que Ron se haya tomado la molestia de prestarle atención a Hermione por una vez en su vida. Meneando la cabeza, se pregunta qué revelaciones sorprendentes hará luego.

Escapando del Gran Comedor, Hermione choca contra una figura imponente en las escaleras. Tambaleándose por el impacto repentino, hace un trabajo impresionante al evitar que sus libros caigan, perdiendo solamente unas cuantas hojas de su tarea. Quitándose el cabello de la cara, alza la mirada encontrándose con los ojos verdes de la Profesora McGonagall. Sonriendo tímidamente, ella mira como la bruja mayor recoge los trozos caídos de pergamino con su varita, para luego devolvérselos.

"Lo siento, Profesora" se disculpa suavemente Hermione.

"Disculpa aceptada. ¿Puede explicarme que la tiene tan apurada, señorita Granger?" para la mayoría, el acento escocés puede sonar frío e indiferente, pero Hermione detecta el toque de preocupación que tienen sus palabras.

"No es nada, Profesora. Solo se me olvidó algo"

"Ya veo" McGonagall asiente. "La Profesora Black me dijo que usted se ha inscrito en el Torneo, ¿es eso cierto?"

"Sí, lo es" responde Hermione, maldiciendo internamente a la Profesora de DCAO por delatarla.

"También mencionó que no fue por voluntad propia. ¿Está consciente de que cualquier fraude hecho dentro del sorteo garantiza la descalificación de su equipo?"

"Hasta una hora después de que el equipo haya ingresado" Hermione cita las palabras de la Profesora Black.

"¡Merlín, no! Si un equipo ha ingresado a un participante que no tiene conocimiento del evento ni deseos de entrar, será eliminado, sin importar el tiempo. A pesar de ser algo injustas, el Torneo aún posee reglas estrictas con respecto a las inscripciones"

"Pero la Profesora Black dijo que…"

"Mentí, niña" llama la Profesora Black, Hermione mira ferozmente a la bruja caminando hacia ellas. "Tenía una lección por empezar y no podía esperar todo el día por ti. Aunque es verdad, ya no puedo retirar a tu equipo. De ser escogidos, puedes abandonar la competencia en cualquier momento"

"Eso no me lo había dicho" protesta Hermione. "Pero no vamos a renunciar"

"Ya me lo esperaba" contesta McGonagall. "No hay nada tan fuerte como el coraje de un Gryffindor"

"O la estupidez" Black comenta burlonamente, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de McGonagall.

"Los Gryffindors siempre se enfrentarán a un desafío. Está en su sangre. La valentía los define"

"Seguiré diciendo que Granger es estúpida por hacerlo"

Indecisa entre irse o quedarse, Hermione escucha como discuten las dos brujas. "Ya saben lo que dicen: la fortuna favorece a los valientes"

Este comentario hace que la Profesora Black le envíe una mirada mortal. "Cogi qui potest nescit mori"

"No conozco ese refrán" no necesita conocerlo para saber que es un insulto, McGonagall le dedica una mirada interrogante a Black.

"Entonces quizás esa deba ser tu tarea" Black le sonríe arrogantemente a Hermione, ganándose una enojada mirada de parte de McGonagall.

"Vale" responde Hermione de manera simple. "No importa, el coraje no puede ser definido por una persona en un momento dado. Sino por el individuo que observa la acción, pasada o presente. Lo que alguien ve como valiente, a otro le puede parecer estúpido. El coraje es indefinible"

"Nunca paras, ¿verdad Granger?" Black refunfuña. "Algunas veces decir 'no' requiere más valentía que aceptar, pero eso viene con la sabiduría. Obviamente, Granger, tienes que aprender cuando renunciar"

"Conozco mis límites" Hermione explota.

"No lo parece"

"Suficiente" interrumpe McGonagall, claramente disgustada con las brujas. "A pesar de que el amor por sus amigos definieron sus acciones, y tan admirable como esto sea…"

"El amor hará que te maten" rezonga Black.

"Puede que no haya sido la decisión más inteligente" McGonagall continúa, dándole a Black una mirada severa.

"Comprendo eso, Profesora, pero las posibilidades de que seamos seleccionados son muy bajas. ¿Cuantos equipos han entrado?"

"Cien equipos de cuatro, por parte de Hogwarts"

"Así que las probabilidad de que mi equipo sea sorteado es una entre cien" calcula Hermione.

"Una entre cincuenta. Se escogen dos equipos, niña" Black sonríe. "Tienen el doble de oportunidades para ingresar"

"Sigue siendo poco probable" argumenta Hermione.

"Cualquiera pensaría que no quieres competir" Black responde, buscando grietas en la determinación de Hermione.

"No me voy retirar. Si eso es todo, ¿me puedo ir?"

"Ciertamente. Le deseo la mejor de las suertes" McGonagall sonríe amablemente.

"Gracias, Profesora" responde Hermione, antes de darle un vistazo a Black y alejarse.

Caminando lentamente por los confines del castillo, Hermione asciende por la escalera de caracol hasta llegar a la Torre de Astronomía, apartándose de la luz del pasillo para adentrarse en la oscuridad de la escalinata. Sus pies resuenan en el frío, mientras que su sombra se encoge detrás. Sabe que la torre está fuera de límites si no tiene un Profesor a su lado, pero ya ha subido tantas veces que las amenazas de un castigo son solo recuerdos distantes. Aún no la han atrapado, y eso le ayuda a mantener el ánimo y a aumentar su sentido de aventura.

Su mano recorre el metal helado mientras da el último paso para entrar en la habitación. El frío aire de la noche le da la bienvenida. Conjura un encantamiento de calor para evitar que sus manos se congelen y las orejas se le caigan. La luna brilla sobre ella y se toma unos segundos para apreciar la magnífica vista. Bajando la mirada, nota una silueta familiar sentada al lado de la pared, cerca del balcón.

Caminando hacia la figura, se apoya contra la barrera que le impide caer a la oscuridad debajo. El brillo de la luna resalta pequeñas partes del bosque que rodea al castillo; es tan claro que puede ver las ondas en el lago. Deseando haber traído una chaqueta solo por el consuelo de usarla, se ajusta la túnica fuertemente alrededor del cuerpo. Colocando sus libros a un lado, busca en su mochila la comida que trajo. Separándola en dos filas, le da la primera, la que tiene cerdo, al chico…no, al hombre, sentado al lado de sus pies. Tomando la comida lentamente, ella sabe que es el objeto de su intenso escrutinio, pero ignora el impulso de mirarlo.

Deslizándose por la pared opuesta a él, extiende una servilleta para evitar que su uniforme se llene de migajas. Mordisqueando un pedazo de pan, introduce un trozo de queso entre sus labios, echándole un vistazo al mago enfrente de ella para asegurarse de que está comiendo antes de seguir masticando. Mirando el paisaje a través del balcón, se relaja ligeramente, liberando la tensión presente en su cuello y músculos, dejando que esta se filtre en la roca detrás de ella. Se sientan en silencio. Haciendo ruido solo al comer.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Neville?" pregunta abatidamente.

No espera una respuesta inmediata. Tampoco espera que se sorprenda. Sabe que meditará la pregunta. Sin exigirle nada a cambio, continúa disfrutando su comida silenciosamente.

"Ya es momento" responde Neville después de unos minutos.

"¿Momento de qué?"

"Nuestro momento" sorprendida, Hermione mira a su amigo, viendo las pesadillas bailar en sus ojos.

"Neville, no sé de qué hablas"

"Ya entenderás. Es tiempo, Hermione. Es tiempo de que hagamos frente"

"¿Hacerle frente a quién?" pregunta Hermione, queriendo saber qué le pasa a su compañero. No ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde que los hermanos Lestrange fueron liberados de Azkaban.

"Debemos ganar" dice él, finalmente mirándola. "Necesitamos ganar"

"No hay un 'debemos', Neville" protesta ella. "Si entramos, no saldremos juntos, un equipo ingresa, pero solo uno puede ganar"

"Entonces uno de nosotros tendrá que ganar"

"Neville, las probabilidades que nos escojan son bajas. Incluso si nos eligen, ¿qué te hace pensar que llegaremos a la última ronda?"

"Porque necesitamos hacerlo. Prométeme, Hermione, que darás todo de ti en el Torneo. Prométeme que no te ocultarás"

Tragando, Hermione vacila, no está segura de poder prometer eso. "No sé si pueda hacerlo"

"'Mione" dice Neville, arrodillándose en frente de ella. "Necesito que te comprometas, al cien por ciento"

"¿Sabes lo que estás pidiéndome?" reclama ella. "Estás pidiéndome ir contra Harry, Ron y tú. Si llegamos hasta los últimos niveles, tendremos que afrontar desafíos que incluso la Profesora Black tuvo problemas en superar. No solo tendremos que enfrentarnos a lo inimaginable, a nuestros amigos y a los demás, sino también a nosotros mismos. No sé si puedo hacer eso"

"¿Entonces por qué aceptaste?"

"No lo hice. Ustedes me convencieron de colocar mi nombre ahí"

"Pero podrías haberte retirado. Harry me dijo que decidiste quedarte. Así que no me mientas diciendo que lo hiciste por ellos, porque sé que no es verdad"

"No sacrificaré a mis amigos para hacerme famosa. Si están tan desesperados por ganar, entonces tienen mi apoyo. Quédense con mi reflector. No voy a participar en este matadero. Gane o pierda, seguiré teniendo una carrera"

"No quiero apoyo Hermione. Quiero a la bruja que puede ganar si se lo propone. No deseo fama ni reflectores, ese es el propósito de Ron. Harry quiere que sus padres estén orgullosos y yo quiero que conozcan mi nombre. Quiero que cuando lean los periódicos lo vean"

Ahora entiende que pretende Neville con todo esto. Tiene sentido. Quiere que los que le causaron tanto sufrimiento noten su nombre en los encabezados, para que vean de lo que es capaz.

"Quieres enviarles una advertencia…un mensaje"

Una sonrisa terrible se arrastra hasta la cara de su amigo. "Sí"

"Te ayudaré, Neville, pero eso no quiere decir que me agrade la idea"

Su maniaca sonrisa desaparece, siendo reemplazada por algo más gentil. Se pone de pie, con la intención de irse. Ella lo observa retirarse. Se detiene en la oscuridad emitida por las paredes de la Torre de Astronomía.

"Aprecio tu ayuda Hermione, pero no quiero que lo hagas por mí. Hazlo por ti. Mi nombre estará en los titulares, pero quiero que sea el tuyo el que aparezca en el trofeo"

"No ganaré, Neville. No me interesa ganar"

"No todavía, pero pienso que después sí. Solo tienes que encontrar una razón para hacerlo" Neville responde, antes de irse.

"Asumiendo que nos seleccionarán" Hermione llama tras él.

"Nuestro equipo será escogido. Lo presiento" es la optimista respuesta.

Escucha el sonido de pasos alejándose sobre la superficie de piedra de las escaleras. Oye al viento soplar con fuerza, como si quisiera advertirle del peligro venidero. Suspirando, apoya su cabeza en la columna detrás, cansada ya del campeonato.

"Ni siquiera ha comenzado" murmura para sí misma.

Pasa la noche mirando las tormentas moverse rápidamente sobre las montañas en la distancia, antes de decidir que es tiempo de irse a dormir. Como un fantasma, se maniobra a través del castillo, pasando desapercibida por prefectos y retratos. La única persona que comenta sobre su tarde aparición es la dama gorda, pero esta se tranquiliza luego de quejarse un rato. Subiendo los escalones hasta su habitación, se coloca el pijama para luego meterse debajo de las sábanas.

\- Fracturas-

"¿Crees que es buena idea que Potter y sus amigos entren en el Torneo, Albus?" pregunta McGonagall, meneando el té en sus manos.

"Creo que era predecible que Harry entrara. Que sea buena idea es otra cosa" Dumbledore responde, dedicándole una sonrisa consoladora a la Profesora McGonagall.

"Lo que me sorprende es que Longbottom decidiera participar" dice McGonagall, añadiéndole una cucharada de azúcar a su bebida. "No ha sido el mismo desde que soltaron a los hermanos Lestrange"

"Bueno, supongo yo que enterarse de que tus padres soportaron la maldición Cruciatus hasta quedar en estado vegetal conmocionaría a cualquiera" es la seca respuesta de Black quien estaba acurrucada en un rincón al lado de la ventana. "Dudo que el muchacho vuelva a ser el mismo. Aunque eso no ha afectado sus habilidades en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Las ha aumentado, de hecho"

"Yo no creo que Neville se vaya a recuperar nunca de ese golpe tan duro; pero si espero que encuentre paz con lo que sucedió" observa McGonagall silenciosamente.

"La paz vendrá cuando halle comprensión" Black susurra, ganándose dos miradas sorprendidas. "¿Qué? Es verdad, algunas cosas pasarán por su mente: ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué eligieron a sus padres de objetivo? Estas son las preguntas que se hará todos los días, antes de dormir y al despertarse en la mañana. Lo atormentarán hasta que encuentre la fuerza para aceptar lo que sucedió. Hasta que pueda encontrarle significado a una acción tan desagradable. Tal vez sea bueno que pelee en el Campeonato. Quizás esté buscando algo por lo que vivir, algo por lo que luchar. Esperanza, imagino. Esperanza de que vendrán días mejores"

"Qué perturbador" McGonagall, su voz llena de emociones contradictorias, deposita su mirada en el fuego, ignorando la expresión de fastidio en el rostro de la bruja oscura.

La habitación se tranquiliza mientras el viento comienza a rugir, azotando al castillo con la fuerza suficiente para hacer temblar las ventanas. Black sube las piernas a la mesa que se encuentra a su lado, sonriendo satisfactoriamente ante la mirada de desaprobación de McGonagall. Levanta una ceja, desafiando a la bruja mayor a decir algo. No lo hace. En su lugar, decide concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no sea la sangre pura.

La Profesora Black mira la tormenta aproximarse con fascinación, sus ojos se encienden mientras escucha como resuenan los truenos y caen los relámpagos. El lago desaparece lentamente en la oscuridad a medida que las nubes bloquean la luna, emitiendo una inusual sombra. Puede jurar que vio a alguien en la Torre de Astronomía, pero tan pronto como entrecierra los ojos para mirar, la persona se ha ido, desvaneciéndose como un fantasma.

"Encuentro intrigantes las acciones de la señorita Granger" comenta Dumbledore, ojos brillando detrás de las gafas. "A pesar de ser admirables, considero que van en contra de su personalidad"

"Hermione es leal a sus amigos. No es sorprendente que aceptara inscribirse solo para ayudarlos" el tono de McGonagall es protector.

"También es una chica muy inteligente que se rige por la razón. No es lógico que entrara en el Torneo. No tiene nada que ganar"

"Deseaba ayudar a sus amigos, Albus" reprende McGonagall, no está dispuesta a escuchar calumnias en contra de su mejor alumna.

"Tengo el mayor respeto por la señorita Granger. Es una estudiante excepcional. Sin embargo, no es típico de ella dejarse influenciar tan fácilmente" sus inteligentes ojos fijos en la malhumorada bruja sentada cerca de la ventana. "A menos de que alguien más haya interferido en su decisión"

"Siento ojos acusadores sobre mí, Dumbledore. ¿Debería haberle prestado atención a su parloteo?" es la distante respuesta de la bruja oscura.

"Discúlpame, Bellatrix, no fue mi intención suponer que no estabas escuchando. Ciertamente, nunca te insultaría tanto como para pensar que consideras mi parloteo una pérdida de tiempo" Bellatrix sonríe ante el doble sentido del halago. "¿Provocaste que la señorita Granger aceptara la oferta?"

"Le advertí que si ingresaba sus esfuerzos serían en vano" Black responde, sin mirar a las otras dos personas en la sala. "Fui una Profesora responsable, que se aseguró de que supiera las ventajas y desventajas de participar" el sarcasmo brota de cada palabra.

"No esperaba menos" es la juguetona respuesta de Dumbledore. "Aunque me habría gustado que la alentaras"

Las palabras toman desprevenida a la bruja oscura. Dándole al hombre una mirada fulminante, espera a que este le dé una explicación. Cuando ninguna llega, se gira para prestarle total atención y ve que ha regresado a su té, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" ella pregunta.

"Nada más que esto: la señorita Granger podrá confiar en tu asesoramiento si llegan a calificar en el Campeonato"

"¿Y esperas que la ayude?" Bellatrix no sabe que es más divertido, si el hecho de que Dumbledore pensó que ella sería capaz de ayudar a una sangre sucia o que claramente espera que lo haga.

"Sí" la simplicidad de la respuesta la sacude un poco. No está acostumbrada a que le den órdenes.

"Eso no va a suceder" es la arrogante respuesta, retorna su atención al cielo, sin interés de formar parte de esa ridícula idea.

"Creo que te sorprenderás, Bellatrix" responde suavemente.

"Te puedo garantizar, Dumbledore, que ayudar a Granger es mi última prioridad. Me aseguraré de que apruebe mi clase con éxito, pero no la asistiré cuando la derroten en la competencia. Cavó su propia tumba. Ahora déjala yacer ahí"

El bufido de enojo que da la Profesora McGonagall le informa a Bellatrix que ha logrado molestar por lo menos a una persona, sonríe presumidamente para sí misma. Antes la verían desnuda en público que ayudando a alguien como Granger. El insulto que traería a su familia, la vergüenza que caería sobre su nombre sería demasiado grande. La familia apenas ha sobrevivido al escándalo de Andrómeda. Ella no arrastrará el apellido Black por el barro, ni siquiera por su mejor estudiante. No nota la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Dumbledore, de haberlo hecho, se habría preguntado si el viejo sabía algo que ella no. En cambio, ignora a los dos profesores y, específicamente, ignora la mirada feroz que McGonagall le dirige. No. Si Granger se hunde, observará pero no la detendrá. Que encuentre sola la manera de salir.

* * *

 **N/T:** Cogi qui potest nescit mori = Puede ser obligado aquel que no sabe morir


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/T:** Hey! Quería disculparme porque voy a empezar a subir un capítulo por semana, tengo que elaborar un trabajo importante y no voy a tener tanto tiempo para traducir.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. **Todo es gracias a N. Blackman y J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Después de que el sol se pone y las luces muggle se encienden, Nymphadora Tonks se encuentra patrullando las calles. Odia y ama este particular momento del día, tan pronto como el sol se oculta, las cortinas se cierran y el tráfico se convierte en un apagado murmullo, sus párpados comienzan a cerrarse. La lentitud de la noche es un problema que estará obligada a enfrentar en sus rondas nocturnas. Sin embargo, no se hace falsas ilusiones, tiene que caminar cuidadosamente, sabe que esta es la hora en que la escoria sale a jugar, donde las sombras cobran vida y un movimiento en falso podría significar su fin.

Dejando la luz artificial, atraviesa el portal hacia el Mundo Mágico, donde las llamas parpadean y el rugido de las risas provenientes de los bares llenan el aire. Se siente más tranquila cuando está rodeada de otros seres mágicos, nunca confiando del todo en el mundo muggle. Su padre es el único que comprende la paranoia que le tiene a la comunidad muggle, donde es más probable que la gente sea violenta, más probable que usen sus manos en vez de armas. Ha visto la maldad de los muggles, a través de los ojos de una querida amiga. No, ella no pertenece allí, siente el zumbido de la magia en su sangre llamándola mientras camina por las transitadas calles de su ciudad natal. A pesar de la grieta existente entre su madre y sus tías, su vida ha sido generalmente agradable si ignora el sufrimiento que aguantó por parte de la Profesora Black en Hogwarts. Nunca ha confiado en su tía, la admira, pero no confía en ella y se asegura de mantener una amplia distancia cada vez que se ven obligadas a estar en la presencia de la otra. Narcissa Malfoy, sin embargo, ni le agrada ni confía en ella. Algo sobre esa mujer hace que se le ponga la piel de gallina, cualquiera de los Malfoy logra que su sangre se congele, no puede entender cómo, en ocasiones, su mamá habla con cariño acerca de sus distanciadas hermanas.

Saludando a un Auror desde lejos, toma uno de los callejones, consciente de la poca claridad y de la más eminente oscuridad acechando en cada esquina. Camina con la confianza de un oficial y con los aires de alguien que tiene mucho que probar. Todavía está en el proceso de convertirse en Auror, no será oficial hasta que dirija su propia redada más adelante. El hecho de que sea una mujer no tiene nada que ver. Es torpe, descuidada y le dio a su mentor varios ataques al corazón, pero también es minuciosa y se aseguró de que el trabajo estuviera hecho.

Un estruendo detrás de ella la hace detener, al mismo tiempo que un gato cruza la calle con otro persiguiéndolo. Escucha el siseo y los gemidos de dolor provenientes de una batalla territorial entre dos machos alfa, otro ruido suena cuando uno de ellos huye. Tragando, sacude sus hombros para deshacerse de los nudos de tensión formándose, su corazón palpita, listo para la acción. Meneando la cabeza, mira al imponente reloj en la distancia dándose cuenta de que todavía le quedan algunas horas antes de que su turno termine. Tendrá unos pocos días libres y no puede esperar para salir de fiesta.

Una huesuda mano estruja su hombro, tirando de ella hacia una entrada escondida. Aprieta la varita mientras la apunta directamente a lo que cree que es la garganta de la persona.

"Si quieres vivir, te sugiero que me sueltes" le advierte, tratando de sacudir la, sorprendentemente, fuerte mano de su brazo.

"Tonks ¿verdad?" el olor a cigarrillo viejo y sudor le provoca arcadas, debido a la proximidad no tiene otra cosa que respirar aparte del agrio aire que la rodea.

El empuja una carpeta contra sus manos, aflojando el potente apretón y ella tropieza contra la pared detrás. La luz de la vela muestra su arrugado y cansado rostro que está demacrado hasta el punto de inanición, ojos rojos le dan la apariencia de un hombre desquiciado. Mirando hacia el documento en sus manos se da cuenta de que está desarmado.

"¿Qué…"

"Te he estado observando" el exclama precipitadamente, ojos grises recorren su cuerpo. Al parecer quiere morir, a pesar de haberse aturdido un momento, vuelve a apuntarle rápidamente con la varita, el no retrocede. "Eres diferente. Puedo confiar en ti, sé que puedo"

No está segura de si está hablando con ella o tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. El asiente distraídamente, sin perder de vista las sombras, moviéndose nerviosamente como un conejo que quiere escapar de un zorro. Ella alcanza la carpeta lentamente, evitando asustarlo con movimientos bruscos, para luego abrirla. Una fría y pegajosa palma la cierra de golpe, fijando su mano a la superficie.

"Aquí no" el susurra, voz ronca debido a tantos años de fumar. "Las calles tienen ojos y oídos por todas partes"

"¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!" grita ella, quitando su mano de la de él.

"Ellos vienen por mí. Sé demasiado…demasiado. No dejes que nadie la vea o vendrán por ti también"

"Si estás en peligro te puedo proteger" Tonks ofrece, evaluando que tanto de lo que el viejo está diciendo es verdad y que tanto está en su mente.

"¡No puedes protegerme de ti misma!" el sisea, causando que ella de un paso atrás. "Hay sangre en esta ciudad, sangre que ha sido dividida…Tienes que verlo personalmente, no se detendrán…Nunca se detendrán a menos de que gobiernen, ¿entiendes? Nadie está preparado, la muerte se aproxima y nadie está preparado. La suciedad correrá como un río por estas calles, se mezclara con toda la sangre a menos que…a menos que alguien lo detenga. Nadie está a salvo. No me crees pero muy pronto lo harás…Cuando mi vida acabe entenderás exactamente a lo que me refiero"

"Cuando dices que…" pero se ha ido, no hay nada más que humo delante de sus ojos cuando el desaparece.

Suspirando, apoya la cabeza contra el muro, no esperaba que esto sucediera cuando su turno comenzó. Echándole un vistazo a la carpeta usada en sus manos, la tentación de mirar se vuelve demasiado grande, por lo que remueve la portada. Pasos en la distancia la hacen sobresaltar, cerrando el documento rápidamente. Lo encoge antes de meterlo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que lleva por debajo de la túnica. Saliendo del callejón nota la silueta de su compañero.

"¡Tonks! Me preguntaba a dónde te habías ido, ¡no te vi en nuestra reunión!" dice él con entusiasmo, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

"Si, discúlpame por eso…me tropecé en las escaleras tratando de quitarme vómito de los zapatos" la mentira sale fácilmente de sus labios, es creíble, todo el mundo la conoce por ser torpe. "¿Te preocupaste por mí Pats? ¿Querías ser un héroe?" bromea, golpeando su hombro.

"Nah, conociéndote pensé que te encontraría hecha una pila en el suelo. ¡No estuve tan lejos!" el ríe, pero ella no ignora la forma en que sus ojos miran fijamente al callejón para ver si hay otra persona con ellos.

"Aprecio eso" dice suavemente, sabiendo que su colega está cuidando de ella. "Eres un buen hombre"

Tal vez sean las sombras gastándole una broma, quizás es la luz de las velas siendo cruel, pero algo atraviesa los ojos de Pats, algo muy parecido a la culpa. Después de un segundo se esfuma, haciendo que se pregunte si solamente está nerviosa y ha empezado a ver cosas.

"Ven, vamos a terminar nuestra ronda, no quiero escuchar a Shacklebolt quejándose de que llegamos tarde" dice Pats, regresándose por el camino en que llegó.

Asintiendo, Tonks lo sigue, la carpeta quemándole el bolsillo. No pretendía mentir, solamente se le escapó, ni siquiera está segura sí el encuentro realmente sucedió o todo fue parte de su imaginación, pero aun así mantiene el secreto cerca de su pecho. Es incapaz de sacudir el sentimiento de pavor que se extiende por su cuerpo. No tiene motivos para desconfiar de Pats, fue reclutado al mismo tiempo que ella, trabajaron y entrenaron juntos. Y aun así, está escondiendo información importante de él. _Porque no quieres verte como una imbécil escuchando a un viejo loco, no porque no confíes en él_. Suspira, feliz con la explicación. Está exagerando, probablemente no sean más que cartas chifladas: nada interesante.

Incluso cuando se acerca a los demás Aurores, todos reunidos por el turno final, ansiosos por compartir sus historias sobre la noche. Juzgando por sus caras cansadas la mayoría tuvo un patrullaje tranquilo, compartirán una bebida y luego se irán a casa. No puede quitarse de encima el sentimiento de que la están observando, la manera en que sus compañeros la miran, analizándola. ¿Estarán buscando algo? ¿Lo sabrán?

 _No puedes protegerme de ti misma_ …Las palabras resuenan como una campana en su cabeza y ahora, mientras está rodeada por Aurores, las comprende. Él no se refería a que ella no podría protegerlo, sino que los Aurores para los que trabaja son las personas de las cuales estaba escapando. Parada en medio de Aurores sonrientes, nunca se había sentido tan claustrofóbica en toda su vida.

 _Las calles tienen ojos y oídos por todas partes._ Ellos son los ojos y oídos. Está siendo paranoica, se convence a sí misma, ¿la locura es infecciosa? No está segura pero siente como si se hubiera contagiado. Necesita alejarse de las calles por un rato, se postulará para vigilar el Torneo Riddle, un cambio de escenario le vendría bien.

\- Fracturas -

El gran comedor está repleto de conversaciones, los estudiantes charlan animadamente, algunos tensos debido al miedo, y otros llenos de esperanza y alegría. La Copa Riddle reposa encima de una plataforma, vibrando silenciosamente, el calmante resplandor azul ilumina las caras de los alumnos de primer año mientras la contemplan con asombro. Los Profesores siguen normalmente con sus rutinas pero nadie puede pasar por alto el hecho de que están vestidos para impresionar, cada uno con trajes perfectamente limpios y sus mejores zapatos. Incluso la Profesora Black ha hecho un esfuerzo para parecer más civilizada, su usual corsé negro reemplazado por uno nuevo, más ajustado alrededor de las curvas. Causando que algunos chicos y chicas lo bastantemente valientes, la miren embelesados. La varita está en su cabeza, manteniendo al montón de rizos en su lugar mientras habla en voz baja con Snape, quién, según dicen, ha lavado su cabello.

Hermione nota que incluso el gran comedor ha recibido algún tipo de limpieza, observando el ligero matiz más verde de la habitación. Todo el mundo sabe quién entrará por las puertas en breve, el mismísimo Ministro de Magia anunciará a los participantes elegidos.

Dumbledore camina hasta el podio, su presencia siempre demandando atención. Los saluda a todos suavemente, palabras sabias son pronunciadas mientras sus ojos escanean a la multitud, buscando algo fuera de lo común. Después de diez minutos, finalmente va al grano, echándole un vistazo al Cáliz para luego volver a mirar a los estudiantes al tiempo que Filch entra por la puerta de los Profesores. El Ministro llegó.

"Ahora para el anuncio final, aquellos con el coraje suficiente para haber depositado su nombre en la Copa tendrán la oportunidad de ser escogidos. Dos equipos serán seleccionados por Lord Riddle"

Ellos miran como Dumbledore desciende del podio, para luego esperar ansiosamente por alguna señal del Ministro. Las velas parpadean sobre sus cabezas a medida que un aire extraño colma la sala. Ante sus ojos; aparece Lord Riddle en una nube de humo negro con una capa ondeando tras él. Ojos endurecidos miran hacia abajo y la mayoría se retuerce nerviosamente ante la examinadora mirada. Siendo un hombre alto al que se debe tomar en cuenta, la habitación late con autoridad cuando sus manos agarran el podio, dedos largos aferrándose a la madera. Ladea la cabeza, como una serpiente evaluando a su presa antes de enroscarse y atacar.

"Buenos días" su voz suena cálida pero extrañamente desinteresada, se escucha un murmullo de "Buenos días" de parte de los alumnos, sin saber si debían responder o no. "¡Bienvenidos al Torneo Riddle! Ya están al tanto de las reglas dentro de esta competencia, fraude, apuestas ilegales y saboteo de niveles no serán tolerados. El que lo haga enfrentará terribles consecuencias. Cualquier hechizo usado para darles ventaja sobre sus oponentes resultará en la descalificación del equipo"

Sus ojos recorren la multitud otra vez, asegurándose de que entiendan las reglas completamente, antes de hacer un ademán para que revelen la Copa. El Cáliz se encuentra en el centro y con un movimiento de su varita los primeros nombres flotan en el aire para luego depositarse en su mano.

Hay una pausa, y ellos esperan a que sus labios lean los temidos nombres. Hermione aguarda con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente, escalofríos corriendo sin parar por su cuerpo. Todo el mundo está mirando fijamente ese pedazo de papel. Los ojos del Ministro conectan con los de ella, paralizándola. _Por favor que no sea yo_. _¡Por favor que no sea yo!_ Le ruega a cualquier Dios que la esté escuchando, ella no quería este estrés adicional.

"Harry…" su corazón deja de latir. "¡Harry Lonsdale, Peter Fascit, Angelina Boss y Fredric Pumpskin!" el lee.

Un rugido estalla en la mesa de Hufflepuff a la vez que cuatro estudiantes brincan de emoción, la mesa se enciende con conversaciones. Los Profesores se inclinan para hablar entre sí, incluso el Ministro se detiene para intercambiar algunas palabras con Dumbledore antes de dirigirse de nuevo al podio. Hermione se relaja, creyó que eran ellos, cuando escuchó el nombre 'Harry' juró que iban a ser ellos. El Ministro deja que el parloteo continúe por unos minutos antes de pedir silencio. Chispas rojas emergen de la Copa disparando un trozo de papel hacia las manos de Dumbledore. Un grupo descalificado por hacer trampa y ahora los nombres están en posesión del Director, Hermione no quisiera estar en su lugar.

"Imprudentes…" exclama en desaprobación el Ministro mientras gesticula para que salga el próximo equipo.

El papel aterriza en su mano, levanta una ceja y una leve mirada de sorpresa se refleja en su rostro. "Weasley, Potter, Granger y Longbottom"

El estupor dura hasta que Harry y Ron comienzan a saltar y celebrar. La mesa de Gryffindor los sigue rápidamente, y el comedor se llena de leones rugiendo. El terror consume su cuerpo y Hermione mira fijamente a Neville, quién está entretenido mirando a Harry y a Ron.

Debajo de todo el ruido, Hermione le reclama a Neville. "¿Tú hiciste esto?"

Neville se encoge de hombros, consiguiendo que Hermione se queje y voltee a mirar a los dos imbéciles danzando de alegría al lado suyo. Iban a entrar sin ningún tipo de preparación y con muy pocas probabilidades de pasar el primer nivel, Harry y Ron no son del tipo que hace planes así que dependerá de ella. Echándole un vistazo a la mesa de los Profesores, ve que esta está repleta de actividad, Riddle ha ido a hablar con ellos. La única que no forma parte de la discusión es Bellatrix Black, sus ojos están fijos sobre el primer equipo. Se pone de pie rápidamente, causando que algunos se sobresalten, le dirige algunas palabras al Ministro por las cuales recibe un asentimiento de cabeza para luego desaparecer.

"¡Silencio!" resuena la voz de Riddle, destrozando la felicidad y obligándolos a sentarse en sus sillas. "Los dos grupos serán invitados a la iniciación, se presentarán clases ligeramente reducidas para aquellos que se han ganado el derecho de participar en los juegos. Vincit qui se vincit" anuncia él, antes de abandonar el podio.

"¡Vincit qui se vincit!" responden los alumnos.

Dumbledore les da permiso para irse y una gran cantidad de estudiantes sale del comedor. Lentamente, Hermione se levanta para caminar junto a sus amigos, preguntándose si tomó la decisión correcta. Continúa con esta línea de pensamientos mientras McGonagall los aparta hacia un salón vacío. Una felicitación sale de los labios de la Profesora.

"Aquí es donde tendrá lugar la tertulia, los espero a las cinco en punto. Ahora, vayan a clase" les ordena McGonagall.

\- Fracturas -

Sentándose, Hermione ojea el reloj, llegó diez minutos antes a la reunión. Hay solo una persona más en la habitación y nunca antes lo había visto, asume que es uno de los asistentes del Ministro. Acomodándose en la silla, busca dentro de su mochila el libro sobre el Campeonato Riddle. Observa que solo hay ocho sillas en la sala, cuatro para cada grupo. Una mesa se encuentra delante de ella y dos sillas más reposan a su lado. Todavía no se le pasa el asombro, pero sabe que cuando eventualmente lo haga, será reemplazado por pánico. _Los hijos de muggle nunca han ganado las competencias._ ¿Acaso quiere ganar?

Una mano agarra su hombro haciéndola saltar, maldiciendo en voz baja, cabello morado se hace evidente al momento en que su amiga se agacha junto a ella.

"Tonks…" Hermione resopla. "¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"

"Caramba 'Mione, también me alegra verte" bromea la bruja.

"Me alegra verte, pero ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Soy parte de la seguridad" Tonks responde mientras se apoya contra la silla y mira alrededor de la habitación. "Necesito hablar contigo"

"Estamos hablando" Hermione señala de manera obvia.

"No, en privado, es muy importante, ¿podemos vernos más tarde en el lugar de siempre?" Tonks pregunta, sus ojos nunca dejan de evaluar el salón.

"Nymph, ¿qué ocurre?" interroga Hermione, notando la inquietud en el rostro de su amiga.

"No puedo hablar aquí. Después" la Auror insiste.

Estudiando a su amiga, Hermione percibe las líneas de preocupación, la sombra de la duda en sus ojos. La postura usualmente relajada se encuentra un poco precavida, duda que alguien más se dé cuenta. Tonks es buena ocultando sus problemas, para convertirse en Auror tuvo que aprender a camuflar sus sentimientos. Hermione la ayudó a aprender a controlar su cabello, investigando libros sobre cómo manejar las emociones que la tomaran por sorpresa.

"Claro que podemos" promete Hermione. "A las nueve, ¿okay?"

"Vale" Tonks sonríe antes de golpear el brazo de Hermione.

"¡Ow! ¿Y eso por qué fue?" bufa Hermione, sosteniendo su brazo.

"Por entrar al Torneo, idiota" responde Tonks enojada. "¡¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?!" le reclama, pero antes de que Hermione le pueda responder, la bruja comienza a menear su cabeza. "Oh, ni se te ocurra contarme esa patética historia sobre cómo lo hiciste por Potter y Weasley, se supone que eres lista 'Mione"

"Mira, si estás aquí para sermonearme, puedes hacer fila" responde Hermione molesta, alejándose de su amiga.

"Okay…okay, lo siento, pero sigue siendo malditamente estúpido de tu parte" es la más calmada respuesta. "Iba a ofrecerme para ser tu mentora…"

Cuando solo quedan diez participantes en la competencia, estos tienen permitido solicitar un mentor. A cada concursante se le asigna un instructor de su elección. Pero hay una condición, la persona tiene que haberse postulado para ser parte del Campeonato. Los mentores pueden ser tanto Voluntarios que han entrado para asistir en los juegos como Profesores, y, en situaciones extremas, el Ministro, Director o el jefe del departamento de Aurores. Otros estudiantes tienen permitido ofrecer asesoramiento pero no pueden convertirse en tutores. En caso de que un participante no tenga un instructor determinado, se le asignará un Voluntario. Estas personas nunca duran mucho. La situación menos frecuente de todas es cuando el Profesor de DCAO decide ofrecerse como mentor, de llegar a ocurrir esto el competidor no puede negarse ya que solo puede ser revocado por el Ministro de Magia. Las reglas son simples, y los consejos aún más: impresiona a la multitud para tener una extensa selección de tutores, no hacerlo resultará en una pérdida. Ningún concursante ha ganado sin tener al menos siete candidatos ofreciendo sus servicios. La Profesora Black es la excepción, teniendo de instructor al mismísimo Ministro.

"No puedes ser mi mentora" Hermione dice suavemente, conmovida porque su amiga piensa que es capaz de avanzar tanto en el Campeonato.

"Lo sé, soy parte del equipo de seguridad, no una Voluntaria. No estoy autorizada para ser tu tutora. Aunque si puedo asesorarte" Tonks dice alegremente. "Pero no fue por eso que toqué el tema. Tienes otras ofertas"

"Tonks, puede que ni siquiera llegue lejos" protesta Hermione. "Apenas acaban de seleccionar mi nombre, ¿Cómo sucedió esto tan rápido?"

"Ha estado en la mesa desde que ingresaste al sorteo. Mamá quiere ser tu mentora"

"¿Qué? ¿Andy? No puede, ella es…"

"Una Voluntaria" interrumpe Tonks. "Se ofreció para ayudar a Pomfrey, tiene permitido entrenarte. Pero eso no es todo, Lupin me mando una lechuza diciendo que le gustaría ayudarte, también es Voluntario, estará encargado de instalar los niveles"

"Esto es ridículo" Hermione sacude su cabeza. "Aún no ha empezado"

"Todos creemos que puedes hacerlo. Mira, pueden ocurrir dos cosas, te liquidan y te conviertes en una mártir. Se filtrara la noticia, en todos los periódicos saldrá como te sacrificaron para participar y decidiste quedarte para ayudar a tus amigos. Te eliminan del Torneo, eres una buena chica, diste tu mejor intento, nadie salió herido. Sin embargo…si ganas, eres la minoría, ¿tienes idea de lo que significaría? Una hija de muggles ganando la competencia. Incluso si solo llegas a las semifinales, serias la primera en lograrlo"

"No puedes estar hablando en serio" Hermione susurra incrédulamente, al tiempo que llega el Profesor Snape junto con dos Hufflepuffs. Reciben una mirada extrañada por parte del Profesor, pero este continúa caminando hacia la mesa.

"La seriedad se fue por la ventana cuando no te retiraste, y ahora aquí estamos. Es tiempo de ser realistas" Tonks insiste, ignorando a las demás personas en el cuarto. "Vas a ir a la guerra, ya tienes a un equipo cubriéndote la espalda, mamá y Lupin acordaron que te van a preparar juntos, el hecho de que no esté permitido tener dos mentores no significa que tu instructor no pueda pedir la opinión de otro con respecto a tu entrenamiento. Voy a ayudarte al principio, Lupin me enseñará un par de cosas y yo te las enseñaré a ti"

"¿Eso es legal?"

"¿A quién le importa?, tú eres la que tiene el reglamento, pero si Lupin lo sugirió voy a arriesgarme a decir que sí, es legal"

"¿Por qué haces esto Nymph?" no puede evitar preguntar.

Hay un momento de vacilación, pero Tonks finalmente responde. "Porque eres como una hermana para mí"

"¡Tonks!" la voz hace que las dos se sobresalten, Hermione gira rápidamente para toparse con la mirada de desaprobación de la Profesora Black fija en ella.

Tonks se levanta rápidamente, enfrentándose a la enojada mirada de su tía. Hermione observa, indecisa entre quedarse o escapar. Todo el mundo conoce la historia de las Black, como las tres hermanas se dividieron debido al status y su nombre fue arrastrado por la 'suciedad'. Andrómeda, la hermana del medio, huyó con un nacido de muggles cuando tenía dieciséis años, la familia no tuvo ningún tipo de relación con ella hasta que Nymphadora Tonks, la única hija de Andrómeda, entró a Hogwarts. Todavía existe resentimiento entre las hermanas, aunque Hermione está segura de que es unilateral, sabe que el odio proviene de Narcissa Malfoy y Bellatrix Black porque visita regularmente a Andy. Todavía tiene fotos de sus hermanas en la casa, no, ella no guarda rencor, solo esperanza. Viendo a los furiosos ojos penetrar a su amiga, Hermione está convencida de que Black le hizo la vida de cuadritos a Tonks cuando era una estudiante. Ahora, sin embargo, la Auror no tiene nada que perder. Mira lentamente como Tonks cae en cuenta de que la bruja no puede hacerle nada, no sin formar un escándalo.

"Profesora Black" es la respuesta casual.

"¿Quisieras explicarme que hace alguien como tú aquí en la escuela, hablándole a una de mis alumnas?" reclama la Profesora Black.

"Soy parte de la seguridad Profesora, habría jurado que ya sabía" Tonks responde, pinchando ligeramente el orgullo de la bruja.

"Oh sí sabía, solo que pensé que me estaban tomando el pelo. Me siento tan protegida" contesta sarcásticamente. "¿Por qué estás hablando con Granger?"

"¿Tengo prohibido platicar con mis amigos?"

La Profesora Black suelta una risotada mientras se recuesta contra la mesa. "¿No tienes ninguno de tu edad?"

En vez de ofenderse, Tonks solo se encoge de hombros. "Ninguno tan inteligente como Hermione"

Hermione se sonroja ante el halago, entretanto la metamorfomaga ignora a la visiblemente irritada Profesora para volver a agacharse. Tonks le dice que no le preste atención a la mirada fulminante que les dirige la bruja, Hermione se esfuerza por hacerlo. Sabe que probablemente va a pagar por conversar con ella, la Profesora Black odia cualquier mención sobre la familia de su desheredada hermana.

Después de algunas palabras, la antigua Hufflepuff se levanta al tiempo que Harry, Neville y Ron entran a la sala, sentándose rápidamente. Cada uno saludando a Tonks quién responde con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Te veo luego 'Mione" se despídela Auror, abandonando el salón de clases, los furiosos ojos de cierta Profesora siguen cada uno de sus pasos.

"¿Qué está haciendo Tonks aquí?" Ron pregunta, tomando asiento antes de inclinarse para ver más allá de Harry, el cual está sentado al lado de ella.

"Es parte del escuadrón de seguridad, quería desearnos suerte" contesta Hermione mientras deja que Harry le eche un vistazo a su libro.

"Tiene ganas de morir, yo me alejaría 'Mione, Black te va a descuartizar solo por haberle hablado" aconseja Ron, sabe que tiene buenas intenciones, pero le parece absurdo que le esté advirtiendo, ella ya conoce las consecuencias.

La puerta se abre y el Ministro ingresa a la habitación, esperan en silencio mientras él toma asiento en la punta de la mesa, Black y Snape se posicionan a su lado, cumpliendo el papel de asesores. Harry se menea nerviosamente junto a Hermione, logrando que esta lo mire de reojo, puede ver su inquietud debido a la manera en que se retuerce. Lo ignora, prefiriendo concentrar su atención en el Ministro. Es un hombre alto, con cabello negro azabache y agudos ojos verdes, no obstante, algo no le agrada. No puede entender que es, se mueve elegantemente, es poderoso y simpático, pero hay algo engañoso con respecto a él.

"Ah competidores de Hogwarts" declara orgullosamente. "Cada uno de ustedes será puesto a prueba hasta el límite de sus capacidades, el primer nivel del Campeonato comenzará el lunes, tienen una semana para prepararse. Se les realizará un examen médico con el fin de garantizar que están listos físicamente para lo que viene, si alguno falla el análisis, su equipo todavía competirá. Serán monitoreados a lo largo del Torneo, esto no es nada nuevo, simplemente le permite saber al resto del Mundo Mágico que tal lo hacen. Algo parecido a lo que los muggle llaman Televisión. Pueden hablar con cualquier Profesor si creen que alguien está jugando sucio, tienen dudas o quieren retirarse de los juegos. Rendirse no tiene nada de malo". Deja que los concursantes registren sus palabras mientras toma un sorbo de agua y examina sus rostros con la mirada.

"La Profesora Black los entrenara mental y físicamente, además, se encargará de mejorar sus habilidades con la varita hasta que reciban un mentor. Les aconsejo que la escuchen, sus oportunidades de ganar depende de ello. Está semana tendrán lugar las evaluaciones médicas, practiquen y les sugiero que aprendan a trabajar en equipo" voltea a ver a sus asesores. "¿Algo más?"

"Traten de no hacer el ridículo, Hogwarts todavía tiene una reputación que mantener" añade la Profesora Black.

"Si eso es todo, procedamos a comer" anuncia el Ministro, poniéndose de pie para guiarlos hacia el salón contiguo.

Ambos Profesores les indican que lo sigan, una mesa redonda reposa en el centro de la habitación. Cada estudiante toma asiento, dejando dos sillas libres al lado del Ministro para que los Profesores las ocupen. Hermione se encuentra en medio de Neville y Harry, quedando, incómodamente, frente al Ministro y la Profesora Black.

Se sirven de la comida ofrecida, Ron llena un plato hasta el tope y comienza a aspirarlo, agradece que Harry los este separando. El Ministro se vuelve el centro de atención a medida que los estudiantes se turnan para hacerle preguntas. El responde humildemente, indagando sobre sus familias y calificaciones. Es un anfitrión estupendo, la Profesora Black ofrece uno que otro comentario e incluso el Profesor Snape contesta con su habitual voz arrastrada. Pero lo que les falta como anfitriones el Ministro Riddle lo compensa con su carisma.

Terminando su pudín, Hermione se recuesta en el asiento escuchando a Harry hacer preguntas, sabe que considera al Ministro como un modelo a seguir, al igual que a su padre y a Dumbledore. Neville come poco otra vez, y su mente regresa a como el mago estaba seguro de que los iban a escoger. ¿Saboteó el sorteo? Si lo hizo, ¿Por qué no los atraparon? Estaba tan distraída que se perdió el cambio en la conversación.

"¿Qué hay de usted señorita Granger?" la voz del Ministro rompe su ensimismamiento y se da cuenta de que todo el mundo la está mirando. "¿Qué quiere hacer después de Hogwarts?" pregunta Riddle.

Echa un vistazo hacia donde están Harry y Ron, sabiendo que los dos quieren ser Aurores. "Todavía no estoy segura" responde honestamente.

El Ministro asiente pensativamente para luego inclinarse sobre la mesa. "Aunque no es por falta de ideas, he escuchado que tiene a la mayoría del Ministerio solicitándola"

"He tenido un par de ofertas" Hermione concuerda, no le ha comentado esto a sus amigos, aún no está lista para hablar de su futuro.

"Invitaciones de los Departamentos de Seguridad Mágica y Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, el Wizengamot también está muy interesado en tenerla, el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y, mi favorito, el Departamento de Misterios. ¿Continúo?" pregunta el Ministro levantando una ceja.

"¡Diablos Hermione!" grita Ron mirándola. "Nunca dijiste nada"

"Nunca preguntaste" responde Hermione, indignada.

"Pero yo sí" interrumpe Riddle. "Debe haber pensado en algo"

"Nada que ustedes aprueben" Hermione susurra.

"¿Granger?" advierte la Profesora Black, causando que Hermione alce la vista y se encuentre con su mirada. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Dije 'nada que ustedes aprueben'" las palabras son para el Ministro, pero siente que están dirigidas a su Profesora.

"Bien, veamos" Lord Riddle alienta.

No quiere decirles, sabiendo que nada bueno va a pasar si comparte sus pensamientos. Con todos los ojos puestos en ella y sin ganas de rechazar al Ministro sus labios se mueven por sí solos.

"Estoy pensando en ir a la Universidad"

"Buena elección…" coincide Lord Riddle.

Puede sentir como los demás voltean sus ojos y Harry sonríe, pero antes de que el Ministro pueda continuar ella interrumpe. "A una Universidad muggle". Aclara, está dispuesta a abandonar el Mundo Mágico por el Mundo muggle.

Hay una pausa, un silencio incómodo se expande mientras todos la miran. No puede descifrar el rostro de la Profesora Black, ni mucho menos la expresión del Ministro. Se pregunta si los asombro tanto hasta el punto de dejarlos mudos. Espera que la regañen, que la difamen. Y sucede, pero de parte de alguien inesperado.

"¡¿Qué?!" Ron protesta, sus ojos cazando los suyos. "¿Por qué demonios quieres ir a una Universidad muggle?"

"¡Ron!" no puede evitar el enojo en su voz.

"¡Ron!" Harry advierte cuando Ron se levanta.

"Porque es lo que deseo hacer" Hermione explica, es lo que esperan de ella.

"Eres una bruja 'Mione. ¿Por qué una Universidad muggle?"

"¿Qué tan diferente puede ser de una mágica?" demanda Hermione poniéndose de pie.

"¡Ellos no tienen magia!" Ron exclama como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Harry se para, conteniendo a sus dos amigos, pero la pelea se detiene abruptamente cuando Ron se va enojado. Puertas cerrándose con fuerza detrás de él, dejando una sala aturdida y amigos decepcionados. Hermione considera ir a buscarlo, sin embargo, Harry la toma del hombro.

"Ignora al idiota, creo que es una excelente idea. Mamá quería ir a Cambridge" Harry sonríe entusiastamente, escoltándola de regreso a su asiento.

Sentándose de nuevo, Hermione echa un vistazo a la puerta por la cual acaba de irse su amigo.

"Es admirable" concuerda el Ministro. "¿Puedo preguntar qué carrera quiere estudiar?"

"No he decidido todavía" responde Hermione distraídamente. "Probablemente ciencias sociales o alguna otra cosa que tenga que ver con la ciencia"

"¿Ciencia?" pregunta Peter Fascit.

Hermione se detiene, por supuesto que no saben nada sobre muggles. "Magia muggle si quieres decirle así. Como no pueden usar magia, usan la ciencia, tecnología que hace las cosas por ellos, desde crear un avión que vuele en el cielo hasta encontrar la cura de una enfermedad, la ciencia es su magia"

"¿Pueden volar?"

Compartiendo una mirada inquietante con Harry, Hermione suspira. "Entre otras cosas"

"¿Y qué harías con ese logro?" Riddle pregunta, regresándolos al tema.

"Probablemente nada" Hermione responde, notando las expresiones de confusión decide explicar detalladamente. "Cuando completas la Universidad te vas con un título, independientemente de que seas un abogado, un profesor o un doctor. No importa qué estudie, siempre y cuando tenga un título con mi nombre"

"¿Por qué?" pregunta curiosamente la Profesora Black.

"Sin una licenciatura todo habría sido en vano"

"Las tradiciones familiares son importantes" el Ministro disuade su opinión sobre las costumbres. "Es bueno que las mantengas"

Sonriendo mientras el desvía su atención a la siguiente persona, se inclina hacia atrás en su silla llamando la atención de Neville.

" _Son como un grano en el culo_ " susurra.

Neville ríe, trata de disimularlo y termina teniendo un ataque de tos. Le da palmadas en la espalda al tiempo que alcanza su bebida y se la entrega. Se ganan miradas de parte del resto, pero estos pierden el interés rápidamente cuando ven que se encuentra bien, aunque un poco morado. Neville le dedica una mirada fulminante y ella le responde con una sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos nota a la Profesora Black observando el intercambio.

\- Fracturas -

Deambula por los corredores, alejándose de la reunión. Dejó que Harry y Neville se le adelantaran, sabiendo que Harry va a hablar con Ron. Se siente traicionada, dolida y ligeramente perdida. Ron es su mejor amigo, nunca pensó que, de todas las personas en esa sala, fuera él el que reaccionara tan mal. Ser hija de muggles es bastante difícil de por sí, ¿no se dio cuenta que con eso no la estaba ayudando?

También está consciente de lo mal que luce la situación, su amistad se ha fracturado, ¿Cuánto durara su equipo antes de separarse? ¿Pueden confiar uno en el otro? Sabe que cuenta con Harry, él lo es todo para ella, su amigo, su hermano. ¿Elegirá a Ron?, todos son muy cercanos. Ron y Harry discutieron en cuarto año, pero al final lograron resolver sus diferencias. _Esto es un desastre._ Los juegos ni siquiera han empezado y ya están teniendo problemas. Ojeando su reloj, se da cuenta de que le quedan un par de horas antes de tener que ir a ver que quiere Tonks. Con tal y no no sea otra de sus locas ideas, la última vez que tuvo una de esas Hermione se despertó en una bañera, con resaca y un patito de hule en su cabeza. Encontró a Tonks con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama y un sostén en la cara, transformada en un tigre. Hasta el día de hoy Hermione se rehúsa a salir de fiesta con ella.

Alguien se aferra a su uniforme y la arrastra al otro lado del pasillo. Golpea la pared, las piedras del muro clavándose dolorosamente en su espalda. Intenta defenderse cuando una mano sostiene firmemente su muñeca y la otra presiona una varita contra su garganta. Ella mira a los furiosos ojos de la Profesora Black y traga. Nunca, en el tiempo que lleva en Hogwarts, ha visto a la bruja ser violenta. Esto es algo completamente nuevo, Hermione se queda inmóvil en el agarre de Black al tiempo que busca desesperadamente a alguien que la ayude.

"Granger" saluda la Profesora, casi agradablemente. "¿Por qué no platicamos un rato?"

"Profesora…" Hermione jadea, sin saber cómo lidiar con la bruja psicótica. "Por favor suélteme". Trata de ser amable, esperando que funcione.

No lo hace. "Lo haré, pero primero me dirás por qué mi sobrina habla contigo"

"Somos amigas"

"¿Amigas? ¿Cómo se conocieron?" demanda Black, no refuerza su agarre ni le causa dolor y Hermione siente alivio por eso.

No puede responderle la pregunta. Si le dice, todo su esfuerzo habrá sido para nada. Todo por lo que ha trabajado, escondiendo su vida personal. No, no lo revelará, mucho menos en frente de esa bruja.

"A través de Harry, cuando me quedé en su casa" miente.

Sin embargo, Black le cree. "¿Qué quería?"

"¿Por qué le importa tanto?"

"¡Responde la pregunta!" Black gruñe, ojos brillando peligrosamente.

"Quería ser mi mentora…" responde Hermione, sin ganas de enfurecer más a la bruja. Su corazón está latiendo incontrolablemente y ella ignora el hormigueo que recorre su cuerpo.

"No puede…" una luz las ilumina, distrayendo a Black.

"Bellatrix…" es la monótona voz de Snape. "¿Amenazando estudiantes a mitad de la noche?"

"¡Vete al diablo, Snivellus!" advierte la Profesora. "Ella está bien"

"¿Señorita Granger?" pregunta el Profesor Snape, ignorando a la bruja oscura que está acorralando a Hermione contra la pared.

Hermione mira a la Profesora reteniéndola, quiere que el Profesor de pociones la saque de ahí, no obstante, también quiere saber qué es lo que pretende Black. "Estoy bien"

"Muy bien" asiente Snape, bajando su varita. "Regresaré en cinco minutos, si todavía sigues aquí Bellatrix, yo mismo te reportaré"

Black no responde, simplemente mira al mago alejarse antes de regresar su atención a Hermione. "Incluso si llegas a ese nivel, Tonks no podrá ser tu instructora"

"Lo sé, estaba ofreciéndome la propuesta de otra persona"

Black se aparta levemente, entrecerrando sus ojos, preparada para escuchar el nombre que está por venir. "¿Quién?"

"Andy…" es el silencioso susurro.

Hermione brinca cuando el puño de Black azota la pared junto a ella con un horrible crujido. Tropieza hacia adelante cuando la Profesora se aleja en un ataque de rabia. Observa alterada como la bruja murmura en voz baja para luego mirarla fijamente. Presiona la varita contra su yugular, ella retrocede hasta chocar con la pared detrás. Echándole un vistazo a la curvada madera, sus ojos se posan momentáneamente en labios rojos para luego conectar con iris negros. _Dios es bellísima..._ Se da una cachetada mentalmente, ahora no es el momento de dejar que su libido tome el control.

"Podría maldecirte por decir ese nombre. ¿Eso es todo lo que necesito saber por ahora?"

"Lupin…"

"Dime Granger, ¿Cómo es posible que ya tengas dos tutores listos? La competencia apenas ha comenzado"

"Si lo supiera tendría un dolor de cabeza menos"

Ojos negros la analizan brevemente, para luego bajar la varita e irse. Acariciando su clavícula, Hermione observa a la bruja retirarse antes de mirar la hora. Decidiendo que probablemente es más seguro si espera a Tonks en la Torre, comienza a caminar, su cabeza dándole vueltas debido a la confusión. Reza por el bienestar de Andy mientras se reprende a sí misma por haberse calentado con su Profesora. _Solo es un crush de colegiala…supéralo_.

\- Fracturas -

Tomando un trago, Andrómeda Tonks se relaja en su sillón. Culminando un día estresante junto al fuego, la radio y un buen vino añejo. Odia admitir que quizás heredó el gusto por los licores finos, pero todo el mundo tiene un placer culpable y el de ella es el vino. Sorbiendo inocentemente, se pregunta que estará haciendo su hija y cuando regresará su esposo del viaje. Disfrutando de la paz mientras dura.

Un toque en la puerta la hace suspirar, habló demasiado pronto. Poniéndose de pie, lleva su vaso con ella a la entrada. Nota la lluvia golpeando la ventana. Gira el pestillo. La puerta se abre de par en par mientras una figura negra atraviesa el pórtico, para luego oprimir una varita contra su cuello. Andy ni parpadea, en cambio, continúa bebiendo su vino tranquilamente al tiempo que mira fijamente a los ojos negros.

"Bellatrix" saluda. "¿Quieres una copa?"

"¡Debería matarte!" es la respuesta.

"Y sin embargo, aquí estoy"

"Aquí estás"

Se examinan mutuamente, dos hermanas casi idénticas en apariencia pero completamente diferentes en personalidad. Andy espera pacientemente a que su hermana mayor baje la varita, a que la furia se le pase y la curiosidad le gane.

"¿Tienes Whiskey de Fuego?"

Sonriendo, Andy se hace un lado para dejar que entre. Viéndola moverse con elegancia nunca perdida y arrogancia forjada permanentemente. Cerrando la puerta tras ella, Andrómeda señala los asientos.

"Veré que puedo hacer, ponte cómoda"

* * *

 **N/T:** No quise traducir Snivellus porque en español pierde la gracias. Es un juego de palabras entre "Sniveller" y "Severus", vendría siendo algo así como "llorón" o "quejica"


	4. Capítulo 4

**N/A: ¡Advertencia!** Este capítulo contiene **abuso infantil y abuso de drogas**. Si encuentras esto perturbador, omite la última parte.

 **N/T:** Hey. ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! me motivan bastante, sobre todo ahora que tengo demasiado estrés encima con la tesis de grado. Por otra parte, se supone que iba a subir este capítulo el jueves, pero tuve problemas con la luz y el Internet y hasta hoy pude actualizar, disculpen la tardanza.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling y la historia a N. Blackman. Yo solo me encargo de traducir.

* * *

"No hay Whiskey de Fuego, pero tengo Vino Élfico" dice Andy, entrando de nuevo a la sala.

Esperaba encontrarse a Bellatrix descansando en el sofá, en cambio la bruja está parada al lado de la chimenea, sosteniendo una foto de las tres hermanas Black. Es de hace muchos años, cuando eran jóvenes, Bella y Andy tomadas de la mano, la pequeña Narcissa sentada en la arena con una pala. Recuerda ese verano, ella y Bellatrix le robaron helado a unos muggles. La memoria llena su corazón de calidez. Cuando los tiempos eran menos complicados. Cuando seguían siendo hermanas.

"Recuerdo que a mamá le dio un ataque cuando vio el helado" murmura Bellatrix, pasando su pulgar por el vidrio. "Pero valió la pena"

"Caramelo, si mal no recuerdo, te molestaste porque se suponía que yo tenía que haber agarrado el de fresa" dice Andy suavemente. "De todas maneras te lo comiste"

Sonriendo, Bellatrix regresa el portarretrato a la repisa de la chimenea para luego ojear el resto de las imágenes. Fotos de Andy con Ted, Nymphadora de bebé. Nymph con su primera escoba, una cosa tan vieja y destartalada que terminó estrellándola contra un arbusto. Una fiesta de hace muchos años, la Orden del Fénix divirtiéndose. Hermione y Tonks vestidas para Navidad.

Bellatrix se detiene en esa fotografía, levantándola del estante mientras le frunce el ceño a los elegantes vestidos. Es de hace un año, no mucho antes de que Hermione se mudara con ellos. Sin embargo, no se lo comenta. No le menciona esto a la bruja visiblemente enojada. No le dice a Bellatrix que el viejo cuarto de Nymph está preparado para cuando Hermione necesita un lugar donde quedarse.

"Tomaré jugo" Bellatrix responde la pregunta, retornando el cuadro a su lugar.

Decidiendo dejar a la bruja con sus pensamientos, Andy va a la cocina para servirse más vino y prepararle un jugo a Bellatrix. Cuando regresa, Bella está sentada en una silla, mirando el fuego fijamente. No ha visto a su hermana desde hace tanto tiempo. Quiere abrazarla, pero resiste el impulso.

"Un jugo" dice Andy, al tiempo que le entrega la bebida a Bellatrix. "¿Estás segura que no quieres nada con alcohol?"

"Solo bebo en Hogwarts" Bellatrix responde, dejando el vaso en la mesa.

Frunciendo el ceño, Andy se pregunta si su hermana está consciente de que debería ser al revés. Decide ignorarlo. Se sienta enfrente de ella, ligeramente fastidiada por lo bien que ha envejecido. A primera vista nadie pensaría que Bellatrix tiene más de treinta, envidia su cutis. Nacieron con un año de diferencia y, aunque no lo parezca, solían ser cercanas cuando eran pequeñas.

"¿Qué está sucediendo Andy?" Bellatrix pregunta, recostándose en su asiento.

"Bueno, tenemos una nueva tetera, llevamos el auto a su test MOT y falló gracias al freno de mano. Le sigo diciendo a Ted que tire ese maldito pedazo de chatarra, pero le tiene cariño"

"Con mi alumna"

"¿Cuál de todas?"

"Andy" es la única advertencia que le da Bellatrix mientras rechina sus dientes. "¿Por qué de repente mi estudiante se volvió popular? ¿Por qué tienes una foto de ella en tu casa?"

Sonriendo tristemente, Andy se inclina hacia delante para dejar su copa en la mesa. "Supongo que Nymph está en Hogwarts ¿Ya te enteraste de que me ofrecí para ser la mentora de Hermione?"

"Sí, tuve que sacarle la respuesta a Granger. ¿Tienes idea de cómo luce esto, Andy? Hay una niña viniendo a tu hogar"

"Tonterías, Hermione tiene dieciocho. Ella viene de visita voluntariamente, no la obligo a hacer nada que no quiera… Okay no, eso sonó mal"

"Carajo Andy, si no empiezas a responder las malditas preguntas…"

"¿Con esa boca enseñas?" uñas se clavan en su sillón, Andy alza las manos en señal de rendición. "Cálmate, Hermione y Nymph son buenas amigas, prácticamente hermanas. Son inseparables"

"¿Cómo se conocieron?"

"Eso es algo que te tiene que contar Hermione, no me corresponde decirlo"

"Vale" dice Bellatrix levantándose. "Amenazarla con detención suele funcionar. Si eso falla, leeré su mente"

"¡NO!" Andy grita poniéndose de pie y sujetando a Bellatrix del brazo. "No puedes forzarla, ¿entiendes?"

"Suéltame" exige Bellatrix. "Granger es mi estudiante…"

"Y yo tengo su custodia. No me provoques"

La bruja se sobresalta al oír esto, Andy libera su brazo y regresa al sofá dejando a Bellatrix echando humo. La confusión gana y Bella vuelve a sentarse lentamente, ojos oscuros penetran a Andy, esperando una explicación.

"Hay cosas que no sabes, independientemente, Hermione es la que debe decidir si quiere decírtelo o no. No la obligues Bellatrix, porque es capaz de irse de Hogwarts y nunca volver"

"Andy, ella entró al Torneo. Necesito saber"

"Todo está bajo control, la vamos a vigilar"

"Oh por Dios, ¿tu estúpida Orden otra vez? Está dirigida por un montón de lunáticos"

"Es un grupo legítimo"

"Que tiene como miembros a Ojoloco Moody, los Weasley, ¿sigo?"

"Ya no suelo involucrarme tanto con ellos" dice Andy defensivamente.

"Así que tus chiflados están interesados en Granger"

"No, bueno no sé, si lo están no es asunto mío. Solamente me importa la seguridad de Hermione" Andy responde honestamente. "¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?"

"Mi hermana menor está alojando a una de mis alumnas en su casa, ¿no crees que debería preocuparme? Tengo una reputación que mantener"

"Tienes un corazón de oro Bella, ¿nadie te lo ha dicho?"

"Nadie sobrio" es la cansada respuesta.

"Nunca te agradecí por cuidar de Nymph. Yo estaba aterrada cuando se tuvo que ir a Hogwarts. Pensé, o mi hermana hará de su vida un infierno o me sorprenderá. Y me sorprendiste. Sí, sé que la volviste miserable, pero gracias a eso no le hicieron bullying. Regresó madura y fuerte. Quería convertirse en Auror, alguien le dio una buena referencia en el Ministerio y creí que había sido Ojoloco"

"A ese hombre siempre le ha faltado un tornillo"

"Pero no, fuiste tú" dice Andy, Bellatrix evita hacer contacto visual. "Le diste una carta de aprobación, Nymph tuvo un chance. Debo disculparme por haber sido tan lenta. Todos los años recibía un regalo de 'Santa'. Aparecía mágicamente debajo del árbol o encima de sus otros obsequios de cumpleaños. Libros para ayudarla con los hechizos, su metamorfomagia, una escoba nueva. Cuando creció y se enteró de que Santa no existe, preguntó de quien eran los presentes, le mentí y le dije que eran de parte de un tío lejano. Pero eran tuyos"

"Sí tú lo dices" Bellatrix responde bruscamente.

"Pensé que tal vez había sido Narcissa, pero lo descubrí cuando en tercer año vino llorando porque no podía controlar sus transformaciones. Dijo que discutió contigo en la escuela porque la estabas molestando, cuando me comentó lo que estabas diciendo, supe que eras tú. Estabas presionándola, presionándola para que lo aceptara, para que no se avergonzara de sí misma. Tú eres la razón de que ya no le asuste ser quien es. No fui capaz de ayudar a mi propia hija, pero tú de alguna manera lo lograste"

"Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay" Bellatrix rezonga.

"Quizás, de todas formas tienes mi agradecimiento Bellatrix. Sólo te pido que le des una oportunidad a Hermione"

"No prometo nada, ella se contiene" dice Bellatrix poniéndose de pie y dándole un trago a su bebida. "No se defiende, es lenta en un duelo. Dudo que llegue lejos en la Competencia"

"Te preocupas por ella" Andy protesta, acompañando a Bellatrix a la puerta.

"Por supuesto que lo hago, es la mejor estudiante que tengo en mi maldita clase. Si se va, me quedaré con idiotas, incluso mi sobrino es uno de ellos. ¿Tienes alguna idea que lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien como Granger? Ella deja en ridículo al resto de la escuela"

"¿Entonces por qué la cuestionas? Sí quiere competir, deja que lo haga"

"¿Recuerdas cuando yo entré a los juegos?" pregunta Bellatrix, girándose rápidamente hacia Andy. "Me destrozó, en todos los sentido. Lloré, quería escapar. Sin embargo, también quería ganar, quería el poder que venía con la victoria. ¿Recuerdas todas las horas que le dediqué?"

"Claro, te obsesionaste con eso. Recuerdo una vez que tropezaste a la mitad de un duelo con papá, te rompiste la pierna, pero te levantaste enseguida y seguiste practicando por otra hora"

"Debía ganar. Estaba tan decidida a ello que obtuve a Lord Riddle como mentor, me enseñó todo, poder inimaginable. Porque lo deseaba, deseaba todo lo que implicaba vencer ¿Recuerdas a los Merodeadores? Potter, Sirius, Lupin y Colagusano ¿Qué pasó con ellos en el Torneo?"

"Colagusano trató de matar a Sirius, Lupin intervino, el hechizo rebotó y mató a Colagusano"

"¿Luego qué? ¿Quién era el único al que no le importaba la competencia?"

"Lupin"

"¿Qué le pasó?"

"Sirius lo golpeó por detrás. La traición enfureció a Potter, pelearon, James ganó, pero el grupo nunca se recuperó"

"Todos ellos quieren triunfar, Granger no. He estado enseñándole por años, es buena, pero parece como si estuviera hecha de madera. No tiene pasión, necesitas tener emoción para ser un buen duelista, se controla demasiado. Algo terrible va a suceder este año ¿y quién es excepcionalmente bueno encontrando problemas?"

"Harry"

"¿Quién es la mejor amiga de Harry?"

"Entiendo el punto"

"Si quieres que Granger sobreviva, tienes que hacerla salir de su caparazón"

Poniéndose la capucha, Bellatrix sale de la casa, dejando clara su advertencia. Alguien va a salir herido este año, lo sabe. Puede sentirlo.

"Bella" Andy llama y ella se detiene, a punto de desaparecer. "Un consejo, no te dejes engañar por lo que sucede en un salón de clases. Todo ahí es teoría, incluso DCAO es teoría. Ya veremos quién tiene razón"

Bellatrix regresa a la escuela, sin molestarse en responder. El juego comenzó, tiempo de ver quién se salvará.

\- Fracturas -

"Hey Dora" Hermione saluda a la cansada bruja acercándose a ella. Nymph le dirige una sonrisa para luego revelar dos cupcakes.

"Los robé de la cocina, pensé que querrías uno" Nymph dice, sentándose a su lado.

Ellas miran como erigen el estadio en la distancia. El Torneo está cerca, dentro de muy poco estará en esa pista luchando por sobrevivir. El Campeonato fue diseñado por Lord Riddle, pero cada nivel se crea individualmente. Teniendo contribuciones de parte de los mejores duelistas presentes, la Profesora Black, el Profesor Dumbledore, la Profesora McGonagall, etcétera. Lupin está aquí, lo que significa que hay criaturas mágicas involucradas. Se estremece cuando una ráfaga de fuego estalla en el cielo, no está segura de que pensar respecto a eso.

"Entonces ¿Qué sucede?" Hermione pregunta.

"No pienses que estoy loca" Ordena Nymph mientras busca en sus bolsillos. "Pero hace unos días un viejo desquiciado me agarró, empujó una carpeta en mis manos y dijo que iban tras él. Pensé que había perdido la cabeza. Me ofrecí para escoltarlo, pero estaba asustado, asustado de los Aurores. Dijo que me había estado observando, que solo podía confiar en mí. Me dio esto"

"¿Qué es?" Hermione pregunta, ojeando el larguísimo documento.

"Honestamente no tengo idea, es un revoltijo de pensamientos, pensé que podrías descifrarlo"

Sosteniendo el archivo, Hermione le echa un vistazo, la letra apenas es legible. Revisa las imágenes, hay un dibujo hecho a mano del Ministerio. No tiene mucho sentido.

"¿Se lo has mostrado a otros Aurores?"

"Lo pensé, pero al final no lo hice"

"¿Por qué? Es importante, ¿no?"

"Lo que pasa es que está muerto. El tipo que me dio la carpeta, lo encontraron muerto en un callejón"

"¿Dónde?"

"En los alrededores del Ministerio"

Tragando, Hermione estudia las páginas. _Vendrán con túnicas y máscaras, estos serán mis últimos días. Dicen que trabajan bajo las órdenes de Dios. Sacerdotes de sangre, me quieren. Sé demasiado. La gente necesita ser avisada, la suciedad se mezclará con la sangre y todos estaremos en problemas. Son corruptos. Desde adentro, las personas no saben. Ellos los siguen ciegamente. Los tiene a todos en la palma de su mano, el poder reside con él. No puedo decir su nombre o lo sabrá. Está demente, completamente demente._

"¿De quién está hablando?"

"No lo sé" Nymph suspira. "Pero fue encontrado afuera de las oficinas del Ministerio por Aurores. Por muy absurdo que suene, le creo"

 _Empezará lentamente, una niña, la excepción. Luego el asombro escalará. Se transformará en una creencia. Nunca confíes en una serpiente. No una que ha dado la espalda. Todavía pueden olerte. Todavía son fuertes. No importa como vistan o como actúen. La serpiente vive entre nosotros, nos lidera._

Tiene una idea de quién puede ser pero no la dice en voz alta, simplemente mira como el Ministro Riddle inspecciona la Arena. Dumbledore y la Profesora McGonagall lo están ayudando. Podría distinguir a esos dos desde una milla de distancia. Riddle fue en algún punto de su vida el protegido de Dumbledore, creció y entró al Ministerio. Sus historias son legendarias. _Nos lidera_. Hermione relee el último párrafo antes de devolver el documento, Nymph lo retorna a su bolsillo.

 _Animosidad vendrá cuando la suciedad derrame sangre en nombre de la gloria. He visto la derrota de un hombre poderoso, un hombre fuerte. He visto el final de su reinado y es a manos de una niña. Una niña sucia. Lo he visto, ellos vienen. Serán resucitados por una orden catastrófica, renacida para orquestar su caída._

\- Fracturas -

 _Hace seis años…_

"¡Mamá!" Hermione susurra, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de sus padres

La puerta rechina antes de atrapar algo en el suelo, las cortinas están cerradas, llenando el cuarto de oscuridad. La televisión es solo un ruido de fondo. Deslizándose por la puerta entreabierta, Hermione abraza su libro. La habitación huele como un hospital, hace una mueca antes de caminar hacia la silla de la esquina, dónde está sentada su madre mirando fijamente el televisor.

"Mami" susurra Hermione acercándose.

Su mano rodea la delgada muñeca de su mamá, la quimioterapia ha sido dura para todos. Ha tenido que mirar con ojos adultos como en los últimos años su madre pasó de estar llena de energía a convertirse en una sombra de lo que solía ser. Antes una mujer extrovertida, ahora se posa en las profundidades más lóbregas de la casa. ' _Mírame. ¡Estoy horrible!'_ Quejas comunes de parte de su madre, quién acostumbraba a vestirse elegantemente.

Sin embargo, ahora se sienta con bolsas debajo de los ojos, viendo la pantalla sin realmente prestarle atención. Su piel está fría, Hermione toma la cobija y la coloca en su regazo. Le sonríe, esperando recibir algún tipo de respuesta, una pegajosa mano toca su mejilla al tiempo que su mamá le dirige una sonrisa ladeada.

"Mírate" susurra deslumbrada.

"¿Mami, qué tanto tomaste?" Hermione pregunta, dándole un vistazo a la jeringa en el piso.

"No mucho"

"Se supone que está hecho para calmar el dolor, mamá. Si tomas demasiado…"

"Shh, sé una niña buena y léeme una historia"

Pasando saliva, Hermione sube a la cama, sacando su libro sobre magos y brujas. Es un libro fantástico, desearía que fuera cierto. Le gustaría ser una bruja, entonces podría curar a su mamá. Hacer que el cáncer desaparezca, serían una familia otra vez.

Comienza a leer, pero no llega ni siquiera a tres páginas cuando su madre se queda dormida. Suspirando, Hermione sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente. Incluso la casa parece estar llena de miedo desde que su madre se desmayó en el baño. Desde esa fatídica noche cuando regresaban de la cena de cumpleaños de Hermione. Recuerda haber pasado la madrugada en el hospital, esperando noticias. Regresó a la casa con su tía Ruth, no le agrada Ruth. Tiene muchos gatos y su hogar siempre huele a pipí.

Escucha la voz de su papá en el piso de abajo, sigue el sonido. Quizás podrían ir al parque, su padre no ha hecho más que trabajar y cuidar de su madre. Les haría bien salir un rato. Alejarse. Solían ir al zoológico todo el tiempo, ella adora el zoológico, puede que trabaje con animales cuando crezca.

Los escalones crujen debido a la presión, la pintura de la barandilla se quiebra bajo su mano. Pasa delante del reloj de antesala que ya no funciona. Hay una pila de cartas amontonándose en la puerta principal, su padre ha dejado de abrirlas. Sabe que son facturas, el negocio se ha visto afectado desde que su mamá enfermó. Es curioso como una enfermedad puede destruir a una familia.

"Lo sé, solo deme un par de días y…No, no puedo hacer eso, ¡no es posible!" su padre alza la voz, Hermione retrocede cuando algo golpea la encimera. "Escuche, tres días, eso es todo lo que pido"

Asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta, observa como su padre se recuesta contra la alacena. Frunciendo el ceño, Hermione se adentra a la sala, sacude la cabeza cuando nota la botella de Bourbon en el mesón, apenas son las once de la mañana.

"Papá" Hermione dice calladamente.

"Un segundo cariño" él responde. "Si, está bien…No, ¡no acordamos eso! ¡Ya le dije lo que quería maldita sea!"

Hermione se sobresalta cuando un puño azota la mesa, no le gusta que su padre beba. Cada vez sucede más seguido. Mientras más toma, más furioso se pone. Usualmente es muy tranquilo, no le agrada en lo que se está convirtiendo. Considera la idea de verter todo el alcohol en el fregadero.

La llamada termina y su padre arroja el teléfono en la encimera antes de servirse otro trago. Molesto, se da la vuelta para mirar a Hermione.

"No deberías beber tan temprano papá" aconseja Hermione. "No te hace bien"

"Ya sé" es la brusca respuesta.

"Mamá tomó más morfina"

"Ya lo sé Hermione"

"No debería consumir tanto papá, los efectos secundarios son peligrosos"

"Ella está consciente de los efectos secundarios, además, le alivia el dolor"

"Pero no entiendo, el doctor le hizo otra prescripción, no debería estar usando morfina"

"Los otros calmantes no funcionaron"

"Tiene que darles tiempo para funcionar, ¿de dónde la sacó?... ¿La trajiste del consultorio odontológico?" interroga Hermione.

"Eso la ayuda, Hermione"

"El doctor…"

"¡Ya sé lo que dijo el doctor!" su padre grita "Deja de hablar"

Él sale de la cocina y ella lo sigue, su madre puede resultar seriamente herida si sigue tomando morfina. Tiene que entender, la está poniendo en riesgo al darle la medicación equivocada.

"¡Papá detente! Si le decimos al doctor quizás le pueda recetar otra cosa"

La bofetada sale de la nada, Hermione golpea el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos. Acaricia su dolorida mejilla mientras mira a su padre, observa como la rabia se transforma lentamente en tristeza. Él se agacha, logrando que ella se eche para atrás.

"Lo siento, Hermione" dice suavemente "No debí haber hecho eso"

Llorando, Hermione menea su cabeza, solamente quiere ayudar. Quizás no tendría que haber presionado a su papá, el solo quiere lo mejor para su madre. Él extiende sus brazos y ella se acerca lentamente, la abraza.

"Perdón 'Mione, ¿quieres ir por helado?" ella asiente en su hombro "Okay, iremos por helado. Lo siento, no volverá a pasar"

No contesta, sólo lo abraza más fuerte, su ropa y su aliento huelen a alcohol. Él cumple su promesa, fueron por helado y no le ha vuelto a levantar la mano. No hasta el día en que la Profesora McGonagall apareció en la entrada de su casa, informándole que es una bruja y puede hacer magia. Creyó que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas. Nunca pensó que traerían dolor. Tuvo que esperar hasta Septiembre, comprar libros y ropa en una calle llena de gente mágica. Mientras que ella vio una oportunidad para salvar a su mamá, su padre vio algo completamente distinto.

McGonagall la acompañó de regreso a casa, dejó sus pertenencias y su nuevo gato en la habitación. Eufórica por una nueva aventura. Emocionada, encuentra a su padre en la cocina, mirando fijamente la carta de Hogwarts.

"Una asquerosa bruja" dijo "¡Todo es culpa tuya!"

No tenía una respuesta para eso, solo sabía que su papá no podía caminar correctamente. La botella de Bourbon estaba vacía y el golpe la dejó llorando. Se encerró en el cuarto, con Crookshanks acurrucado en su regazo y escuchando los gritos de su padre. Empezó a leer. Empezó a buscar una cura en los libros. Sanaría a su madre, estaba segura de que lo haría.


	5. Capítulo 5

**N/T:** Hey! Quiero disculparme por haber desaparecido, pero la situación actual que presenta Venezuela con respecto a los servicios públicos es crítica. Pasaba la mayor parte del día sin electricidad, y cuando había, usaba ese tiempo para trabajar en las tareas que debía entregar y en el proyecto de investigación. Afortunadamente ya está un poco más regulada, así que me dedicaré esta semana a adelantar tantos capítulos como me sea posible.

 **Disclaimer:** Como siempre, nada de lo que van a leer me pertenece. **Todo es gracias a N. Blackman y a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Se sienta nerviosamente en la camilla, tirando de un hilo suelto con dedos entumecidos. Lo que sea para desviar su mente del problema que está enfrentando. Está en una de las muchas tiendas de campaña que han aparecido en los terrenos de Hogwarts. El castillo está en caos debido a la celebración del Campeonato. El mundo se ha reunido para festejar.

Se puede palpar la tensión en el aire. La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba rebosando de estudiantes, vibrando con entusiasmo por los próximos juegos. Los otros colegios han sido anunciados. Ya saben quiénes están participando en el Torneo, llegaron hace unos días, cada grupo con una entrada magnífica. Todas las escuelas mágicas están presentes y eso la pone nerviosa, Hogwarts nunca había estado tan concurrido. Por suerte, todos los que vinieron trajeron un personal reducido. La seguridad ha sido proporcionada por Aurores de todas partes del planeta, pero ellos se alojan en aldeas cercanas cuando no están trabajando.

Los jardines están llenos de carpas, Hufflepuff se mudó a la mesa de Ravenclaw para hacerles espacio a los alumnos adicionales. En resumen, la escuela está desordenada. Se añadieron tiendas para atención médica, entrenamiento, personal y voluntarios. La prensa está alborotada, impacientes por tomar fotografías.

Cada una de las escuelas es impresionante. Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Ilvermorny por Estados Unidos, Escuela de Magia Mahoutokoro por Japón, Instituto Durmstrang por Escandinavia, Koldovstoretz por Rusia, Escuela de Magia Uagadou por África, Castelobruxo por Brasil y Academia de Magia Beauxbatons por Francia.

Tratar de recordar todos los estudiantes de todos los colegios le está dando dolor de cabeza. Solo conoce los nombres de algunos alumnos a los cuales no ha visto personalmente. Es aterrador saber que muy pronto entrará a la pista junto con otros sesenta y cuatro competidores y que solo uno puede salir victorioso. Originalmente eran cuarenta y ocho, pero para conmemorar el quinto año decidieron agregar más escuelas. Nunca imaginó que su sexto año daría este giro.

Ron se disculpó, aunque lo hizo sin ganas, y ella lo perdonó a medias. Han estado usando el Cuarto de Menesteres para practicar, siendo sincera, duda que pasen de la segunda ronda. Ron no escucha sus consejos, Harry está empeñado en tratar todo esto como una broma y Neville se mantiene al margen. Ellos ya se han dividido, en cierto modo eso podría ser algo bueno, significa que no habrá resentimientos cuando se tengan que separar.

No hay reglas que los obliguen a permanecer juntos, en el tercer Torneo un concursante eliminó a su equipo en el primer nivel. Es casi un milagro que llegara a las semifinales. A pesar de eso, estaba muy cansado como para ganar, lo golpearon y se desmayó. Mientras más lejos llegues con tu grupo más fácil se vuelve la competencia. Aliarse con un rival tampoco tiene nada de malo, solo hay que asegurarse de mantenerlo vigilado.

No está segura de que los muchachos sepan en lo que se están metiendo, el papá de Harry no habla del Campeonato así que él solo tiene rumores para guiarse. Estos van a ser los primeros juegos televisados internacionalmente. Hay otras escuelas mágicas, como la de Australia, sin embargo, solo algunos países están inscritos en el deporte. Ella supone que es algo así como los Juegos de la Mancomunidad en el mundo muggle.

Es así como se encuentra sentada en la carpa, esperando a que le hagan el examen médico que asegure que está físicamente apta para participar en el Torneo. El sonido de los voluntarios preparando la arena es ensordecedor. Todas las rondas cambian a medida que avanza el tiempo, en una ocasión incluyeron lobos. No salió bien. Cada año añaden nuevos desafíos; su favorito ha sido 'La Batalla de los Gigantes'. Los competidores tenían que persuadir o engañar a un gigante para que les diera la llave que abría la puerta. Le recordó a la fiesta de té del Sombrerero Loco en 'Alicia en el País de Las Maravillas', cada concursante encontrándose con Gigante tomando té.

Se la ha pasado estudiando el Campeonato esta última semana, usando el pase de la Profesora Black para revisar la sección prohibida. Investigando todo lo que puede, preparándose lo mejor posible. No fue la única con esta idea, sin embargo, logró mantenerse despierta durante más tiempo que los demás. Desafortunadamente se quedó dormida, para luego ser despertada por un chorro de agua. Empapada, fue escoltada hasta la Sala Común por la Profesora Black, quién felizmente le tiró otro libro para que leyera. Tiene que escribir un ensayo sobre dragones como castigo por haber sido atrapada fuera de su habitación tan tarde.

Frunciéndole el ceño a la camilla, se da cuenta de que todavía tiene que redactar tres ensayos para la Profesora Black; se pregunta sí, de llegar a morir en la competencia, la Profesora le enviaría la tarea personalmente. Una vibración sacude la tienda, el parloteo de afuera se detiene. Otra vibración, los telones tiemblan. Silencio, un par de personas gritando desde la pista. Ella traga. Miedo subiendo por su espalda, lentamente, la gente vuelve a retomar sus conversaciones. Falta poco.

Las cortinas se abren para luego volver a cerrase, está aterrada de la revisión, teme exponer las marcas que le dejó su padre en el cuerpo. No quiere que la interroguen al respecto. Ni siquiera puede usar un encantamiento para tratar de esconderlas, eso generaría más preguntas. Suspirando, alza la mirada hacia su examinador, quizás pueda salir de esto sin que nadie más se entere.

"Deja de lucir tan triste, cualquiera pensaría que trato mal a los pacientes"

Boquiabierta, Hermione mira confusa a Andy antes de recordar que su amiga es una voluntaria. Sonríe cuando Andy le guiña un ojo al tiempo que se coloca un par de guantes.

"Vale, agáchate" Andy bromea.

"No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte en este momento" dice Hermione.

"Me hago una idea" Andy sonríe gentilmente "Aunque voy a necesitar que te quites la camiseta"

Asintiendo, Hermione la remueve lentamente mientras Andy solo observa. Mirando su torso, hace una mueca ante la horrible cicatriz que está debajo de su seno izquierdo, cubriéndole las costillas. Recuerda como la obtuvo, lo recuerda demasiado bien. Fue el principio del fin para ella y marcó la última vez que vio a sus padres. Ahora vive en la casa de los Tonks cuando no está en clases. Además de visitar a Harry y a Ron en vacaciones, aunque prefiere la casa de Harry, siempre tiene una buena charla con Lily Potter.

"¿Tienes dolor o rigidez en algún lado?" Andy pregunta, presionando sus dedos enguantados en las costillas de Hermione.

"No" Hermione responde, está tranquila con Andy, ella la ha curado en sus peores momentos. La suturó cuando estuvo cerca de morir, no hay nada que ya no haya visto. "¿Qué estás buscando?"

"Algo raro, algunos han hecho trampa en años anteriores, pociones de crecimiento. Algo así como esteroides. Cualquier cosa que proporcione una ventaja. ¿Recuerdas al chico que se desplomó en el cuarto Torneo?"

"Ajá, un momento estaba luchando y al siguiente estaba muerto en el piso"

"Bueno, lo que no se dijo es que estaba tomando una desagradable poción que lo ayudó a reaccionar más rápido, mejoró su audición, etcétera. Lamentablemente, la poción le causó un paro cardíaco y, a pesar de que había dejado de consumirla antes de los juegos, su cuerpo estaba tan abusado que no pudo soportarlo. No había nada malo con él, estaba saludable físicamente y no fue una sobredosis, su corazón simplemente falló"

"Entonces, ¿vamos a tener estas revisiones regularmente?"

"No te preocupes, ya hablé con el personal. Las únicas personas que tienen permitido chequearte somos Pomfrey y yo, nadie más"

"¿No es un poco sospechoso?"

"Les dije que sufres de ansiedad y que eres muy sensible con respecto a tu cuerpo, que incluso llegaste a ser anoréxica"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Hermione balbucea.

"Bueno, es eso o que te acosen con preguntas, ¿cuál prefieres?" es la severa respuesta.

"Honestamente, ninguna. No quiero estar aquí" Hermione murmura, sin darse cuenta de la expresión que cruza el rostro de Andy.

"'Mione" Andy suspira, quitándose los guantes, Hermione toma esto como una señal para volverse a colocar su camiseta "¿Donaste una muestra de orina?"

"Si, tuve que hacer pipí en un vaso, ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que es eso? Además de lo vergonzoso que es hacerlo en una carpa con una enfermera afuera"

"Me imagino" Dice Andy al tiempo que pone un taburete en frente de ella, se sienta y toma la fría mano de Hermione entre las suyas "Sé que estás inquieta debido al Campeonato, sé exactamente lo que está pasando por tu cabeza"

"No, no lo sabes" Hermione susurra, rehusándose a mirarla a los ojos.

"Si lo sé" Andy razona suavemente "Observé a mi hermana atravesar todo esto. Vi a Bellatrix romperse una y otra vez"

"Ella quería participar, además, es una duelista brillante" farfulla Hermione.

"Por favor no dejes que te escuche decir eso, se regodearía por meses. Independientemente, si lo quería, pero tú también lo harás"

"No quiero fama ni gloria. No lo necesito"

"¿Y tú crees que Bella si? Es una Black, nuestro apellido tiene suficiente influencia de por sí. Ustedes dos son muy similares, pero demasiado tercas para darse cuenta. Ella estaba decidida a probar que la gente estaba equivocada, quería enseñarles a todos que una bruja es tan buena como un mago. ¿Qué has estado tratando de demostrar tú todos estos años? Un hijo de muggles no es diferente a cualquier otra persona"

"Andy, esta competencia nos va a destruir a mí y a mis amigos"

"Tal vez, pero puede que hagas unos nuevos en el proceso. Sé a qué le temes Hermione, comprendo la razón por la cual te contienes. Tienes miedo, miedo de convertirte en él, pero no lo harás. No eres como tu padre ¿me entiendes?"

Asintiendo, Hermione aprieta las manos que están sosteniendo la suya "Lo sé"

"Bien, solo ten cuidado ¿sí? Y escucha los consejos de Bella, puede que sea un dolor en el culo, pero sabe de lo que está hablando. Te ayudará a ganar"

"Ella me odia"

"No creo que eso sea verdad" dice Andy, poniéndose de pie.

"Nunca deja de apilarme tareas, siempre está presionándome. Nunca hago nada bien _. Tu postura está mal_ , _levanta la barbilla_. _¿Estás apuntándole al Polo Norte, Granger?_ _¿Estás atándote las agujetas o conjurando encantamientos?_ En cada cosa que hago - ella está ahí"

Andy sonríe ante la imitación de su hermana mayor "¿Sabes? Para alguien tan inteligente, estás omitiendo lo obvio"

"¿Qué estoy omitiendo? ¿La actitud engreída?"

"Qué graciosa, solo trata de disfrutar el Torneo. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte"

Un horrible rugido inhumano perfora el cielo, provocándoles escalofríos. Una brisa penetra las tiendas, sobresaltando a todos los que están asegurando las estacas que sujetan la carpa. El suelo retumba antes de caer en silencio una vez más, el sonido de cadenas tintineando en la distancia.

"Excepto por eso" dice Andy nerviosamente "Aparte de eso, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte"

"¡Trajeron Dementores!" alguien grita.

"Pff ¿eso? Nada que temer"

"¡Miren el fuego!"

"¿Qué tanto es un poco de fuego?"

"Por favor deja de hablar" Hermione susurra.

"Buena idea" Andy concuerda "Aunque, piensa, no puede ser tan malo. Quiero decir, algún voluntario tiene que instalar los niveles ¿y has visto a alguien herido últimamente? Nop, todos están bien"

\- Fracturas -

Todos no están bien, Hermione descubre esto rápidamente al salir de la tienda luego de que Andy le diera el visto bueno. Caminando de regreso al castillo se encuentra con una presumida Profesora Black, la cual porta un corte en el costado de la cara. Sus ojos vivos con emoción, los voluntarios que la están ayudando también están lastimados y apuntan a ciertas partes del cielo.

Hay un incendio en el Bosque Prohibido y una de las carpas ha colapsado. Trata de ignorar esta novedad, lo único que sabe es que no se lo comentará a Andy por miedo a que le traiga mala suerte. Black solamente le dirige una mirada y Hermione la interpreta como un _¿Todavía quieres ser parte de esto?_ Sinceramente, está aterrada. Se encoge de hombros como respuesta.

Ahora, sin embargo, mientras es emboscada por el resto de su equipo, se pregunta si debió haberse quedado platicando con la Profesora. En cambio, es arrastrada a un lado por tres muchachos increíblemente entusiasmados. Se da cuenta de las miradas que le dan los demás, ¿y qué si una chica quiere pasar el rato con chicos? ¿Acaso es un crimen? No comparte los mismos intereses que las otras mujeres, solamente se lleva bien con Ginny y Luna, pero por alguna razón, encuentra que le es más fácil hablar con los hombres.

"No vas a creer lo que pasó" Ron exclama efusivamente.

"¿Qué?" Hermione pregunta.

"El equipo de Hufflepuff que fue seleccionado junto con nosotros ha sido descalificado" Harry dice emocionado. "Esta mañana informaron que van a elegir otro equipo en la tarde"

"¿Descalificados por qué?" cuestiona Hermione.

Hermione recuerda cuando sus nombres fueron anunciados. Recuerda como Black se fue temprano de la cena, ¿la bruja habrá sospechado algo en aquél entonces? A Hermione le asusta lo perspicaz que puede llegar a ser. Sigue a los muchachos a almorzar mientras estos discuten animadamente los acontecimientos del día. Tratando de adivinar qué habrá ocasionado ese escándalo. Honestamente, Hermione no quiere saber, otra parte de ella medita la idea de que todo esto sea una especie de truco. El Campeonato se está poniendo un poco loco. Las apuestas ya están lloviendo. Ni siquiera quiere enterarse de que posición ocupa en ellas.

Después de comer, Hermione se dirige junto con los chicos al salón de clases preparado especialmente para que los concursantes de Hogwarts lo usen. Para prevenir que hagan trampa, cada escuela entrena individualmente, como los grupos trabajen dentro de los colegios es cosa de cada quién. Hasta donde Hermione sabe, esto es solo una práctica de rutina para ellos. En un minuto sabrán quienes los van a acompañar.

Llegaron temprano a clases, Hermione comienza a leer un libro al tiempo que Harry y Ron continúan hablando sobre las muchachas extranjeras que se encuentran rondando los terrenos. Neville se recuesta en su hombro, leyendo por encima de este, halla su presencia relajante. Se ríe suavemente cuando él intenta darle vuelta a la página a pesar de que ella todavía está leyéndola. En el tercer intento lo golpea con el libro, lo que ocasiona una lucha de manotadas. La puerta se abre y ella deja de lado el libro, habiendo perdido por completo el párrafo que estaba leyendo.

La Profesora Black ingresa tranquilamente, seguida por los nuevos participantes. _Tiene que ser una broma_. Hermione suspira cuando Malfoy entra engreídamente, rodeado por Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle. A pesar de que su sobrino ha sido escogido, Bellatrix no se ve muy contenta. La Profesora Black se posiciona en el frente de la clase al tiempo que Harry y Draco se fulminan mutuamente con la mirada desde el otro lado de la habitación. Neville y Hermione deciden ignorarlos. La puerta se abre nuevamente y la Profesora McGonagall y el Profesor Snape se unen a ellos. Snape se para en la parte de atrás del aula mientras que McGonagall acompaña a Black en el frente.

"Bienvenidos, todos ustedes han aprobado los exámenes médicos. Como saben, el equipo del señor Malfoy ha reemplazado al anterior" McGonagall les informa. "Durante los juegos los ayudaremos con el entrenamiento, no podemos asistirlos específicamente en el Torneo pues hemos jurado no hablar de lo que vemos. No obstante, todos los grupos serán preparados en ciertos hechizos como una guía para la competencia. La Profesora Black les enseñará todo lo que necesitan saber, por favor escúchenla. Del mismo modo, el Profesor Snape y yo estaremos a cargo de auxiliarlos. Profesora Black"

"Bien, escuchen, dejen de sonreír como idiotas. Durante los últimos dos años los Rusos han dominado los juegos ¿saben por qué?" la Profesora Black pregunta, ninguno de los chicos alza la mano.

"Porque están preparados" Hermione dice cuando nadie responde. "Siempre se inscriben como un equipo, cada uno adiestrado para un propósito particular"

"Granger tiene razón, son buenos, no se quiebran ni se separan. Están todos entrenados para llevar a una persona al final, solo a una persona. Malfoy, te sugiero que consigas una sabelotodo, vas a necesitarla" Black reprende a Draco, quién estaba susurrando.

Frunciendo el ceño, Draco se enfurruña mientras le envía dagas a Hermione con la mirada.

"Ellos son su mayor competencia. A pesar de esto, cada escuela trajo consigo a un estudiante excepcional, esta es probablemente una de las agrupaciones más fuertes que hayamos tenido en mucho tiempo. No dejen que eso los afecte, los desafíos han aumentado la dificultad este año. Van a haber muchos perdedores. Si alguno de ustedes contempla la idea de ganar, les aconsejo que aprendan a trabajar en equipo, necesitarán ayudarse mutuamente tanto como puedan"

Black se asegura de que sus palabras hayan llegado a todos antes de convocar un cofre en el centro de la sala. Todos miran fijamente al baúl que está sacudiéndose. Tragando, Hermione lo analiza sospechosamente.

"Si todavía no se han dado cuenta, hay Dementores en el área. No son parte de los juegos, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no van a entrar en el Campeonato. Así que, vamos a practicar hasta que cada uno de ustedes pueda conjurar un patronus" Black ordena.

Se dividen en grupos, Neville y Hermione se unen con Blaise, aprendiendo los movimientos de varita. Draco y Harry hacen lo mismo, Hermione se pregunta si Black los emparejó a propósito solo para divertirse un rato. Crabbe, Goyle y Ron trabajan del otro lado, no es un secreto que a Black no le cae bien ninguno de ellos. McGonagall les enseña a Crabbe, Goyle y Ron. Black tiene a Draco y a Harry. Lo que los deja con Snape.

Realmente nunca ha tenido problemas con Snape, en segundo año se ganó un castigo con él. En algún punto terminaron riéndose un rato. Conoció al hombre tras el disfraz. Tiene un perverso sentido del humor, una mente rápida y un corazón suave. Pero para mantener las apariencias, siguen pretendiendo no agradarse el uno al otro. Aunque esto no evita que tengan buenas conversaciones. Y, especialmente, no previene que Hermione vaya donde Snape, bajo la excusa de tener detención, para que este la asesore con las tareas que le asigna la Profesora Black.

 _Ella me fastidia, tú la fastidias, ¿por qué no querría ayudar?_ Esas fueron sus razones, sin embargo, un alma torturada reconoce a otra cuando la ve. Snape ha visto los fantasmas en sus ojos, la ha encontrado llorando en el piso. No sabe las causas, pero igual juega ajedrez mágico con ella para distraerla de sus pensamientos. Lo abrazó una vez, fue incómodo, le dio palmadas en la espalda sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sigue siendo un cretino, pero ya ha aprendido que la mayoría de las personas lo son.

Un manotazo en la oreja hace que frunza el ceño al tiempo que Snape le ordena levantar la varita. A pesar de esto, no quisiera estar en el lugar de Harry, el cual está siendo regañado por Black y McGonagall, quien luce lista para estrangular a alguien.

"¡BIEN!" Black exclama, logrando que todos se encojan un poco. "Vamos a poner la teoría en práctica ¡alinéense!"

Harry tiene una injusta ventaja, Lupin ya le ha enseñado como conjurar un patronus, Black se fue por la mitad del tercer año y Lupin tomó su lugar. Los Dementores estaban sobrevolando el área en busca de un fugitivo, Harry tuvo un desafortunado encuentro con uno. Él se posiciona al frente de la fila, listo para cuando el Dementor salga.

"¡Expecto Patronum!" Harry grita, su varita se ilumina y el Boggart es forzado a regresar al cofre.

"Bien hecho, Potter. Ahora fuera de aquí" le dice Black.

Harry arrastra sus pies hacia la puerta mientras se despide de ellos. El siguiente es Blaise, le toma unos cuantos intentos pero al final logra conjurar un flácido patronus que hace que Black de una risotada.

"Patético" se burla "Espero que eso no haya sido una muestra de otras cosas, Blaise"

"Bellatrix" McGonagall sisea.

Hermione se sonroja ante el insulto mientras Blaise se remueve inquietamente. "Vale, no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ti Blaise, te recomiendo que encuentres algo que logre…emocionarte"

Esto colocó a Black de muy buen humor, que duró hasta que fue el turno de Crabbe y Goyle. Al final es McGonagall quien da un paso al frente para para asistir a los muchachos. Es penoso de ver, pero eventualmente lo logran. Draco va después, conjura uno instantáneamente. A Hermione no le queda duda de que Bellatrix ya lo instruyó. Él rebosa de alegría, solo para que Black agite una mano y le diga que se vaya.

"Vamos, Longbottom" Black ordena.

Para este punto Snape se excusa y sale del salón, con tantas sacudidas de túnica como uno esperaría. Normalmente cuando ella intenta hacer eso su capa se queda enganchada en algo. Reconoce que Nymph le está contagiando lo torpe.

Es doloroso observar a Neville, es obvio que lo está intentando. Esforzándose por ser feliz, pero no lo ha sido desde hace mucho tiempo. Nota las ligeras lágrimas de frustración. McGonagall concluye la sesión y regresa el Boggart al baúl por quinta vez, incluso Black se mantiene callada hasta el final.

"No importa, Longbottom" dice Black. "Practica con Potter, quizás él te pueda enseñar un método"

Asintiendo, Neville se rehúsa a mirar a alguien. "Necesito regresar, señor Longbottom. No me vendría mal una ayuda con estas cajas" dice Minerva.

"Claro" Neville accede, queriendo irse de la habitación.

Dándole una sonrisa alentadora, Hermione mira cómo se aleja, cargando una caja que podría fácilmente ser llevada por un elfo. A pesar de eso, nadie hace ningún comentario. Hasta que se da cuenta de que está sola con Black. Trata de imaginarse un recuerdo feliz, las salidas al parque con su mamá, comiendo helado. Se gira hacia la Profesora Black. Una boca abierta la recibe, un Dementor intentando succionar su alma. Se tropieza cuando retrocede para escapar de la criatura acercándose a ella.

"¡El hechizo, Granger!" demanda Black.

"Expecto Patronum" nada sale de su varita, el recuerdo no es lo suficientemente potente.

 _¡Es un Boggart!_ Su mente susurra al tiempo que su alma se asoma a la superficie. La boca abierta encima de ella. _¡Riddikulus!_ El hechizo sale disparado de la varita y golpea a la criatura en el pecho, la cual vuelve a la cautividad. Yace en el piso, jadeando, si eso es falso no quiere encontrarse con uno de verdad. Black está furiosa.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunta Black.

"¡No estaba lista!" responde Hermione, poniéndose de pie.

"¿Y por eso decidiste hacer trampa? ¡El Torneo no va a esperar a que estés lista! Conjura el hechizo correcto o no te molestes en seguir aquí"

El maletero se abre y Hermione aprieta la mandíbula cuando el Boggart emerge una vez más.

" _Puedes quedarte, Hermione. Por el tiempo que quieras. Tienes mi palabra, nada malo te va a pasar aquí. Estás a salvo"_

" _Gracias, señora Tonks"_

" _Andy" ella sonríe, secándose una lágrima. "¿Qué tal un poco de chocolate? Puedes hablarme sobre ese proyecto que estás haciendo para Minerva, Nymph trato de explicarlo, pero no creo que ella lo entienda"_

Una repentina calma se apodera de su cuerpo, permitiendo que el recuerdo tome forma. Su corazón se entibia, relaja la varita, viviendo la emoción. Está en paz. Incluso cuando la criatura se revela ante ella. Lo mira directamente a los ojos.

"Expecto Patronum" dice.

Su varita se ilumina, emanando una luz cegadora que envuelve la sala, obligando al Boggart a regresar al cofre. Espera que no viva ahí y que lo dejen ser libre. Se pregunta si el hecho de ser forzado a batallar y perder todos los días este lastimando a la criatura. Suspirando, se desprende del recuerdo, una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Con eso será suficiente. Black la está mirando con una expresión que Hermione no puede descifrar.

"¿Eso es todo?" Hermione cuestiona.

"Eso es todo" rezonga la Profesora.

Asintiendo, Hermione recoge sus libros, deteniéndose antes de salir.

"Respecto al trabajo que me asignó sobre dragones, ¿es sobre su cultura o en general?"

"Ambos" Black gruñe.

"Oh, bien. Está en su escritorio. Y el ensayo sobre…"

"Entiendo el punto ¿los dos están en mi escritorio?"

Afirmando, Hermione le envía una pequeña sonrisa a la aturdida bruja. "Lo alimenta ¿verdad?" pregunta, apuntando hacia el baúl. "Es cruel dejarlo encerrado"

"Lárgate, Granger"

* * *

 **N/T:** Originalmente la autora usó escuelas inventadas para Estados Unidos y Brasil, pero como no afectan la trama, decidí cambiarlas por las oficiales.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Advertencia:** La historia contiene violencia, lenguaje ofensivo y escenas de carácter sexual. Tiene clasificación M por una razón (pero no en este capítulo, no se hagan ilusiones). También trata con abuso infantil y abuso de drogas.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. **La historia es de N. Blackman y los personajes de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

La espada se desliza por el aire, reflejando la luz del sol, antes de chocar contra otra. Un giro, la persona ataca de nuevo con el arma. Clank. Lo esquiva, deslizándose y bloqueando el ataque desde atrás. Es un bastón largo con cuchillas en cada extremo. Bailan a través de las embestidas, defendiendo con facilidad y derribando a los atacantes como si solo fueran moscas fastidiosas.

Tragando, Hermione mira la presentación mientras el miedo le trepa por la espalda. Otra persona corre para atacar y la pelea vuelve a comenzar. Su Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras observándolos desde la barrera, ordenándoles que hacer. Es un hombre alto, intensos ojos verdes, cabello negro engominado y peinado hacia atrás, nariz torcida. Con un movimiento de varita, golpea a uno de sus estudiantes con un hechizo para que corrija la postura.

Los rusos están entrenando cerca del lago y han reunido a una gran multitud. Sentada junto a un árbol, Hermione mira, con el libro abierto y la pluma a un lado. Ginny se posa a su lado, viendo todo con fascinación pero no por las mismas razones.

"Ellos no pueden usar armas en el Torneo, ¿verdad?" Ginny pregunta, particularmente interesada en el chico rubio que está balanceando su espada.

"No tengo idea" Hermione suspira.

"Has leído el reglamento, ¿no es eso lo que dice?"

"Dice que solo podemos llevar la varita con nosotros. Supongo que es válido usar todo lo demás que esté en el nivel"

"¿Quieres un consejo?" Ginny cuestiona.

En ese momento, uno de los rusos es derrotado por el mango de una espada. Sangre chorrea de su nariz, se escuchan los "ooh" de las personas y los gritos del Profesor. Haciendo una mueca, Hermione mira a su amiga que está sonriendo.

"¿Cuál es el consejo?"

"Deja las espadas y corre"

"Sí hay espadas voy a aprender a volar" Hermione susurra.

"¿Sabes qué? No es mala idea que aprendas a volar en una escoba"

"Yo sé cómo hacerlo" es la indignada respuesta.

"Aprender a volar en línea recta" Ginny asiente para sí misma. "Si, ¡vamos a hacerlo!"

"Ginny, no" Hermione suplica.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" ambas se sobresaltan cuando Luna aparece de la nada.

"Le enseñaremos a Hermione cómo volar" Ginny le informa.

"Eso sería beneficioso" Luna concuerda.

"Odio volar"

"No, odias el Quidditch, confía en mí te encantará volar, solo evita que la Profesora Black se entrometa. Es peor que Hooch" Ginny rezonga. "Recuerdo cuando se hizo cargo de la materia por unos meses, estuve adolorida de los pies a la cabeza. No pude caminar bien durante mucho tiempo"

"Yo pensé que eso había sido culpa de Dean" dice Luna sentándose.

Hermione se ríe del comentario mientras Ginny golpea a Luna en el brazo. Sacudiendo una hoja que había caído en la página de su libro, Hermione dirige una mirada fulminante a los americanos cuando pasan trotando. Parece que todos los participantes del Campeonato se están preparando para la guerra – excepto Hogwarts. Ni siquiera sabe dónde están Harry y Ron, aunque se hace una idea.

"Todavía no hemos hecho nada" Ginny discute.

"¿Entonces por qué estaban haciendo tanto ruido?" pregunta Luna.

"Además, es un patán" añade Hermione.

"Primero, besa muy bien y segundo, no es un patán"

"¿Qué te regaló por tu cumpleaños?" interroga Hermione.

"Nada, dijo que no encontró el obsequio indicado"

"¿Qué hizo por tu cumpleaños?"

"Se fue a jugar Quidditch"

"Ahí lo tienes" Hermione responde con suficiencia.

"Es un buen chico"

"Del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho. ¿Qué hay de Harry?"

"¿Qué hay con él? Está detrás de Cho"

Hermione no responde, en lugar de eso se recuesta contra el árbol mientras Ginny se enfurruña. Luna toma el libro del regazo de Hermione y se pone a jugar con él. Ignora las peculiaridades de su extraña amiga, prefiriendo concentrarse en el peligro delante de ella.

"¿Cuál de ellos crees que sea? ¿A cuál crees que habrán elegido como campeón?"

"No lo sé" Hermione responde honestamente.

Alguien en el grupo ha sido escogido como campeón. Al cual deben proteger hasta el final de la competencia para poder ganar. Uno de ellos no revelará sus intenciones hasta la mitad de los juegos. No revelará su verdadero potencial hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

"Uno pensaría que entrenarían a puertas cerradas" comenta Ginny.

"Es una táctica para infligir miedo, quieren demostrarle a todo el mundo de lo que son capaces"

"Funciona, estoy asustada" dice Ginny. "Nadie debería tener músculos tan grandes. Quiero decir, mira cómo los flexionan"

"Cuidado Ginny, estás babeando" Hermione bromea.

"Dime que no estás disfrutando esto"

"No estoy disfrutando esto"

"Yo sí" exclama Luna.

Echándole un vistazo a su reloj, Hermione se da cuenta de que va a llegar tarde al encuentro que tiene con Tonks, por lo que se despide de sus amigas. Decide dejarle el libro a Luna, estará en buenas manos, sólo regresará con un par de corazones y criaturas raras dibujados en él.

Corriendo de vuelta al castillo, Hermione pasa frente al campamento de los japoneses, dos chicos están sentados afuera comiendo tallarines, la saludan con un asentimiento de cabeza y ella se los devuelve. Sorprendentemente, Neville se ha hecho amigo de un japonés lo que, aparentemente, la convierte a ella en una amiga. Aún no ha hablado con los americanos, son un grupo enérgico y también tienen a una chica en uno de los equipos.

Cruzando el puente tambaleante, ojea la arena a lo lejos, está tranquila en este momento. Se detiene, apoyándose en la barandilla para vislumbrar el amenazante edificio asomándose en la distancia. Es una locura pensar que en veinticuatro horas estará ahí, batallando por su vida y la de sus amigos. Una brisa azota el lugar, ella se estremece. Se pregunta cuál será el primer desafío. Como siempre, la primera y la última ronda son creadas por el Ministro. Esta es la quinta edición de los juegos, todo el mundo sabe que los retos serán más imponentes. Solo el Ministro conoce cuales son el primer y el último nivel.

El resto del Torneo es creado entre un grupo selecto cada cinco años. Cada campeón tiene el deber de ayudar a preparar la competencia una vez más. Se necesitan cinco años para crear los juegos. Para reunir a personas de todo el mundo. Sin embargo, esta es la primera vez que África y Brasil participan. Normalmente solo ingresan cuarenta y cuatro estudiantes. Pero por ser el quinto Campeonato hay sesenta y cuatro.

La edición pasada se celebró en Rusia, América el año antes y Francia el año anterior a ese. Ahora que regresó a casa, las expectativas puestas en Hogwarts están más altas que nunca. Duda que alguno de sus equipos lo logre. Comparados con los demás, son los menos preparados.

"¡Hey!" Tonks saluda, caminando hacia ella tranquilamente. "Pensé que debía venir hacia ti, ya que estás actuando como una filósofa, ¿tratas de descubrir el significado de la vida?"

"Solo estoy pensando"

"Nada nuevo"

"¿Has visto a los otros equipos?"

"Sí, ¿viste al equipo de Brasil? ¡Uf! Su Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras está buenísimo"

"El Campeonato está a un día de empezar y lo único que hace todo el mundo es hablar de lo sensuales que son los demás"

"¿Por qué crees que hay tantos Aurores? No estamos aquí para detener intrusos, sino para evitar que ustedes, conejos cachondos, tengan conejitos"

"¿En serio?"

"No. Pero son las ventajas de tener este empleo" Tonks sonríe. "Dime que no hay nadie aquí que te atraiga"

"No lo hay"

"Estoy preocupada por ti"

"Y yo tengo otras cosas de las cuales preocuparme"

"¿Cómo no morir?" Tonks bromea.

"Como no morir"

"Bueno, las malas lenguas dicen que Ron trató de invitar a una de las francesas a salir y se desmayó"

"No me sorprende"

"Realmente nos hace falta avanzar mucho, ¿has visto a nuestro lote comparado con el de las otras escuelas? La pubertad parece ser un poco lenta en esta pequeña Isla"

Hermione suelta una risita ante esto, no se molesta en señalar que hay personas atractivas aquí; solo que Tonks está acostumbrada a verlas. Es en ese momento que alza la mirada, su cerebro se detiene; su corazón deja de latir.

"Carajo" Hermione suspira.

Caminando a lo largo del puente hay un grupo de lo que Hermione supone son Aurores. Pero no es esto lo que hace que se le enrede la lengua. No, es la mujer liderándolos, bronceada, cuerpo tonificado y largo cabello negro, su nariz y labio están perforados. Hermione nota, desde varios metros de distancia, que sus ojos son marrón oscuro. Apenas y puede respirar cuando se acercan a ellas. La energía alrededor de la mujer es electrizante, la bruja les hace un gesto a los demás para que sigan caminando mientras que ella se dirige hacia Tonks.

"Hola, prima" saluda la recién llegada, su voz grave y rasposa.

"Hey" Tonks responde, envolviendo a la otra mujer en un abrazo. "Te tomó bastante tiempo"

"Tuve que hacer una parada en Azkaban" la mujer responde, sus ojos fijándose en Hermione. "¿Quién es ella?"

"Ah, Hermione Granger saluda a mi prima, Raven Gonzales-Black"

"¿Prima?" Hermione cuestiona, tomando la mano ofrecida.

"Correcto, cariño" es leve, pero Hermione detecta el acento Texano. "Quizás hayas escuchado hablar de mi padre, Sirius Black"

"¿Sirius es tu papá?"

"El bastardo tuvo una pequeña aventura con mi mamá, me creó y luego huyó"

"Eso no las vuelve primas" Hermione expresa, consciente de que la bruja no ha soltado su mano.

"No, pero si nos ahorra un montón de tiempo. Para ser una criatura tan pequeña tu apretón es bastante firme"

"Am, gracias" Hermione se sonroja cuando la bruja se acerca.

"No estás acosando a mi estudiante, ¿verdad Gonzales?" exclama la Profesora Black, asustando a Hermione y haciéndola alejarse unos cuantos pasos de Raven, quién parece encontrar la situación divertida.

Hermione trata de controlar su sonrojo al tiempo que la Profesora Black camina hacia ellas desde los jardines. Un brazo se apoya en sus hombros mientras que una mano toca su bicep. Un cálido aliento roza su oreja y Hermione vuelve a ruborizarse cuando Raven le susurra en el oído.

"En realidad es inofensiva" Raven dice mientras observa a Black acercarse, sin lucir impresionada. "Como un león"

"Los leones comen gente"

"Sólo si te metes en su territorio" Raven ríe en su oreja, para luego caminar delante de ella. "¡Tía Bella!"

Para gran sorpresa de Hermione, las dos mujeres se abrazan antes de ponerse a cotillear sobre los acontecimientos más recientes. Raven informa a la Profesora Black sobre todo lo que está ocurriendo en el campamento de los americanos. Tonks se coloca detrás de ella y Hermione se da vuelta para encontrarse con una mirada conocedora.

"¿Y esa timidez tan repentina?" Tonks se burla.

"Cállate" Hermione gruñe.

"Pareces un poco acalorada"

"Podrías haberme advertido"

"¿De qué? ¿De qué tengo una prima súper sexy que incluso la Profesora Black respeta? ¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?"

"Realmente la respeta" dice Hermione suavemente, viendo como las dos brujas se ríen entre ellas.

"No me sé la historia completa, pero el resumen es: Raven se enteró de quién es su padre. Vino a Inglaterra a buscarlo, no salió bien. Así que empezó a rastrear a otros Blacks y se puso en contacto con mamá, etcétera. Desde ese momento fue recibida por todos. La razón por la que a mi tía le agrada es porque Raven es una persona con la cual no te metes. Heredar el apellido Black no es cualquier cosa. Es un derecho de nacimiento, un lazo de sangre. Ella lo exhibe todos los días, no la hagas enfadar porque pateará tu trasero más rápido de lo que tú puedes sacar una varita"

La Profesora Black luce casi despreocupada mientras chismosea, antes de hablar en tonos más bajos sobre lo que se puede esperar en el Torneo. Raven apunta hacia el cielo, haciendo señales obscenas, Hermione regresa la mirada a Nymph, quien se ve triste. Se pregunta cómo se debe sentir Tonks cuando Bellatrix la ignora por su status de sangre. _Que pregunta tan estúpida, tu sabes muy bien cómo se siente que alguien haga eso._

"¿Sabes qué es lo más irónico de todo?" Tonks susurra, recostando un codo en el hombro de Hermione. "Raven está casada con un muggle"

"¡¿Qué?!" Hermione pregunta, haciendo una mueca cuando su alto tono de voz le gana dos miradas de parte de las brujas.

"Dímelo a mí" Tonks rezonga. "Por alguna razón, a mi tía le importa un carajo. Conocí al muchacho, macizo como una pared, está en el ejército o algo así"

"Fuerzas especiales" dice Raven, caminando hacia ellas. "Todo músculo, ¿quieres ver una foto?"

A Hermione no le da ni tiempo de asentir cuando Raven ya está mostrándole una imagen de su esposo. Demonios. Tonks tenía razón, es puro músculo. A pesar de esto, Hermione no lo encuentra atractivo, lo que provoca una mirada incrédula en el rostro de Tonks.

"Caray, no te emociones tanto" Raven bufa. "La mayoría de las chicas hacen preguntas"

"¿Toma esteroides?" Hermione indaga.

Raven ríe "No, tiene una amante llamada 'gimnasio'"

"Como odio interrumpir esta encantadora reunión, pero las clases están a punto de comenzar. Granger, no llegues tarde" advierte la Profesora Black antes de dirigirse al castillo.

"Como dije, inofensiva" Raven guiña antes de irse.

Mirando a la bruja alejarse, Hermione se gira para seguir a Tonks hasta el edificio. La Auror comienza a parlotear sobre lo mucho que se emborrachó anoche. La pone al tanto del flamante chismorreo entre Aurores. Como tuvieron que detener una pelea entre dos Voluntarios. Cuando Hermione presiona para que le dé más detalles, Nymph se pone muy tensa.

Suspirando, Hermione se separa de ella para dirigirse a la clase de Encantamientos, la tensión crece en su cuerpo. Neville la acompaña, inusualmente callado. La lección continúa cansinamente, cuenta las palabras en su página, sabiendo que muy pronto estará luchando por su vida.

Al momento de cenar, se sienta solemnemente en la mesa con los chicos, quienes discuten alegremente planes de batalla. Hacen señales con las manos, ella asiente en comprensión. Aunque sabe que eso no les va a servir de mucho. La pregunta que quiere hacerles es muy simple - ¿Cuándo se atacarán entre ellos mismos?

Dormir no será fácil esta noche, comprende esto mientras se coloca el pijama, sus manos tiemblan. La arena está oscura, una que otra antorcha parpadeando. Los campamentos están llenos de vítores, cantos y canciones. Sin embargo, sus manos siguen temblando. No se siente preparada. La puerta se abre, supone que las chicas están regresando, ella decidió retirarse temprano. No quiso sentarse durante horas, repasando las cosas una y otra vez. En lugar de eso se acostará en su cama, pensando obsesivamente sobre lo que va a pasar mañana. Una mano se posa suavemente sobre su hombro y ella se da vuelta para encontrarse con Neville a su lado.

"Neville ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Si te atrapan…"

"Me castigarán, ya lo sé" Neville responde. "Pero no quería que estuvieras sola"

Sonríe ante el gesto tan considerado, al tiempo que cada uno se sienta en un extremo diferente de la cama, hablando y consolándose con la presencia del otro. Ginny entra, sonriéndoles para luego tumbarse en la mitad de la cama. Se ríen tontamente como niños pequeños, Neville hace un comentario sobre el peso de Ginny y esta lo patea. Cuando llegan Harry, Ron y los gemelos Weasley, se siente como una reunión familiar. Ellos se acomodan en la cama, George se sienta al lado de Hermione, ofreciéndole un dulce. No lo acepta, hallándolo sospechoso. Harry decide arriesgarse. Todos ríen cuando él empieza a sudar frío.

Deciden dar por terminada la noche cuando las muchachas regresan al dormitorio, ella queda en encontrarse con los chicos a primera hora del día. Ginny permanece en su cama, ambas se sientan a mirar por la ventana. La pelirroja conversa animadamente sobre los chicos que conoció en la playa y ella está agradecida por la distracción. Se quedan dormidas, solo para que Ginny decida tambalearse hasta su propia cama en la madrugada. Mañana todo cambia.

El terreno se sacude, el edificio de arriba retumba con aplausos. Sus pies trabajan en piloto automático, solo está siguiendo a los demás. La pista está ubicada por encima de ellos, se siente como un gladiador. Esperando a ser enviada con los leones para que la destrocen. La tensión recorre todo su cuerpo mientras son llevados a sus estaciones. Cada equipo saldrá a través de puertas diferentes. No tienen idea de qué los está esperando allá afuera.

Las paredes le recuerdan al Ministerio de Magia, azulejos negros guiándolos hasta los puntos de acceso. Voluntarios rodeándolos. Reconoce a Lupin, pero lo pierde vista en el mar de trabajadores. El techo se agita una vez más con el golpeteo de pies y los gritos de los espectadores.

"¡Bienvenidos!" la voz de Lord Riddle resuena, ocasionando que sus huesos tiemblen. "¡A la quinta edición del Torneo!"

Un omnipotente rugido estalla, es la señal para que las pequeñas cámaras flotantes se enciendan. Pelotitas de cristal siguiéndolos por todos lados, mirando cada movimiento. Incluso mientras el Ministro está hablando se puede imaginar la pantalla gigante, mostrando tomas de los concursantes. Están siendo emitidos internacionalmente. Para que todo el Mundo Mágico los vea. En vivo, serán filmados cada segundo. Espera no hacer el ridículo.

Tuvieron una sesión de fotos hace unos días, por equipos e individualmente. Sus rostros impresos en toda la comunidad, hay pegatinas para que los niños coleccionen. Para que las adhieran a sus libros, con el único propósito de ser tachadas cuando sean eliminados. Las apuestas son altas, las expectativas aún más – gloria eterna esperando ser grabada.

Sorbe temblorosamente un vaso de agua, tratando de calmarse. No sabe que hay detrás de esa puerta. La anticipación está rasgando la habitación, sofocándolos. Ron come nerviosamente, están entrenados para ignorar la cámara. La Profesora Black los obligó a tener una esfera siguiéndolos durante los primeros días. Los hizo batirse en duelo con la bola flotando en sus caras. Sin ir más lejos, Ron consiguió noquearse con una y Hermione se tropezó con otra. Draco se chocó con una y los hizo saltar a todos con el gritó que pegó. Neville destruyó una accidentalmente.

No están listos. El sonido de una marcha la hace voltear, justo para ver a los rusos caminado sin un atisbo de miedo. Ellos están preparados, entrenaron para esto. Sabe que Fred y George apostaron por Rusia, a pesar del enfado de Molly.

"Hermione" sobresaltada, Hermione se gira hacia la voz y nota a Andy a un lado.

Extrañada, Hermione deambula hacia su amiga, aún más extrañada cuando la cámara automáticamente se aleja de ellas. Luego recuerda que las cámaras tienen prohibido acercarse a los Voluntarios y a los guardias. No pueden grabarlos, por miedo a que sus identidades se hagan públicas y los corredores de apuestas sobornen a los trabajadores para que saboteen los juegos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunta Hermione, observando que Nymph está recostada en la pared de atrás.

"Vinimos a desearte suerte" dice Nymph asintiendo. "Suerte"

Frunciendo el ceño, Andy le da una palmada a Tonks en el hombro, exigiéndole silenciosamente que se calle. "Quería verte antes de que entraras. Quiero que me prometas que no harás nada estúpido"

"¿Qué pasó con eso de 'no tienes nada de qué preocuparte'?" Hermione bromea.

"Bueno, es verdad. Pero a pesar de eso las personas cometen errores" Andy dice suavemente. "De cualquier modo, quería darte algo"

Quitando su castaño cabello del camino, Andy remueve un collar de su cuello. Frunciendo el ceño, Hermione le echa un vistazo a Tonks, quién le guiña un ojo. Andy le hace un gesto para que se incline hacia delante. Lo hace, y Andy procede a colocarle la cadena. Enderezándose, Hermione observa el pequeño colgante. Plateado oscuro con enredaderas negras alrededor. Lo abre, y este revela un diamante rojo en su interior. Manteniéndose en su lugar mágicamente.

"Es hermoso" Hermione suspira.

"Lo tuve desde que nací, la única cosa que conservé. Se supone que trae suerte. No te preocupes, ya revisé y sí tienes permitido llevarlo contigo. Aunque debes mantenerlo escondido"

"No puedo aceptarlo" Hermione dice gentilmente.

"Por supuesto que puedes"

"Debió de costar una fortuna"

"Una pequeña, pero quiero que lo tengas"

"Andy, esto es tuyo, no puedo quedármelo"

"Si puedes y lo harás. Quiero que me prometas que cuando el Campeonato termine vendrás personalmente a devolverme el collar. ¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo" Hermione susurra, guardando el colgante y asegurándolo con un encantamiento.

Andy la envuelve en un abrazo, Hermione oculta su cara en el hombro que se ha convertido en su soporte durante los últimos años. Asintiendo, Andy retrocede para luego enviarle una leve sonrisa.

"Te veremos luego" dice Andy.

"Dalo por hecho" Hermione expresa, retornando a su puerta.

"¡Patea algunos traseros 'Mione!"

"¡Nymph!"

Riendo, Hermione regresa con sus amigos, los cuales están platicando entre sí. Neville le dedica una mirada antes de ofrecerle una ligera sonrisa. Llegó la hora.

"¡Escuchen, estudiantes de Hogwarts!" Snape grita, ganándose su atención. En el pasillo se pueden escuchar exclamaciones similares de parte de las otras escuelas. "El Torneo está a punto de comenzar, prepárense. Una vez que ingresen, solo pueden salir de dos maneras. Si desean retirarse o son heridos, deben disparar chispas rojas al cielo inmediatamente. Asegúrense de mantenerse a salvo y no interfieran con los otros competidores. Serán rescatados rápidamente. Su objetivo es llegar al punto de control que será representado por una bandera, la cual es un traslador. Lo que se interpondrá entre ustedes y el traslador variará en cada nivel. El último participante en llegar será descalificado"

"Hay una condición" continúa la Profesora Black. "Deben ser capaces de colocarse de pie. Cualquier concursante que sea arrastrado hasta la meta y no pueda levantarse será descalificado. Así que les aconsejo que sujeten el traslador cuando estén en una posición respetable. No les servirá de nada llegar pero noquearse en el proceso. Está permitido enfrentarse en un duelo, sin embargo, el uso de cualquier maldición imperdonable resultará en una descalificación inmediata. Esto aplica para todos los participantes. Tratar de asesinar a otro competidor con o sin magia tendrá las mismas consecuencias. Podemos ver todo lo que sucede ahí dentro, tenemos una vista de halcón. El veredicto del Ministro Riddle es ley, si él considera que están actuando de manera perjudicial serán expulsados de la competencia"

"¡Para hacer de este un año especial, hemos traído a sesenta y cuatro concursantes!" interrumpe la voz de Lord Riddle, haciendo que los estudiantes den un respingo y la audiencia grite de entusiasmo. "¡Solo puede haber un ganador! Que los juegos comiencen"

"Ya es tiempo" dice la Profesora Black. "¡Trabajen como equipo! Tengan cuidado, los juegos están supervisados pero actuar estúpidamente los puede matar. No tomen riesgos innecesarios, como por ejemplo saltar largas distancias porque creen que pueden lograrlo"

Hace una pausa, dándoles una mirada persistente, como si quisiera decirles algo más. En lugar de eso, chasquea sus dedos frente a Malfoy. "Draco, asegúrate de traer a tu grupo de regreso, buena suerte"

Ella los guía mientras el Profesor Snape se posiciona detrás de ellos. Se pueden oír los vítores, el metal chocando. Uno que otro 'shh' de parte de los espectadores. El golpeteo de pies, el estruendo de los tambores de la banda. En cualquier momento dará inicio la prueba.

Se le pone la piel de gallina, hielo recorre sus venas, su corazón demasiado petrificado para moverse dentro de su caja torácica. Una puerta se cierra a sus espaldas, Snape resaltando como una figura imponente, Ron y Harry le fruncen el ceño para luego regresar la mirada a la puerta de madera, esperando a que se abra. Le echa un vistazo al Profesor; él le dedica una sonrisa alentadora, ella traga.

Una sudorosa mano se posa entre la suya y ella estruja la mano de Neville como respuesta. Harry los mira, ella sonríe. Pueden hacerlo, únicamente necesitan permanecer juntos. Solo por unas cuantas rondas.

"Lo tenemos, muchachos" Harry dice con convicción. "No se separen"

Aprieta la mano de Neville una vez más antes de soltarla. Su varita se desliza hasta su mano, dispuesta a enfrentar lo que venga. Podría haber un Dementor del otro lado de la puerta. Podría haber hasta un dragón, por todo lo que sabe. ¡BANG! Suena un cañón.

La puerta comienza a crujir, subiendo lentamente hasta desaparecer en el edificio. Respirando profundamente, dan sus primeros pasos. Un olor extraño colma sus sentidos. Espera por la luz del sol, sus pies tocando grava. Avanzan juntos, varitas listas. La oscuridad los envuelve al tiempo que la multitud cae en un silencio absoluto. No se escucha ningún sonido. La puerta se cierra abruptamente detrás de ellos. Dejándolos en completa penumbra. _Que los juegos comiencen._


	7. Nivel Uno - El Hoyo de Fuego

**Advertencia:** La historia contiene violencia, lenguaje ofensivo y escenas de carácter sexual. Tiene clasificación M por una razón (pero no en este capítulo, no se hagan ilusiones). También trata con abuso infantil y abuso de drogas.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. **La historia es de N. Blackman y los personajes de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Clang, la puerta se cierra de golpe detrás de ellos. Su mano se contrae nerviosamente mientras exhala, el aire escapándose de sus pulmones. No puede ver nada. No hay luz, no hay ruido. Solamente oscuridad. Da un paso adelante con la mano extendida, toca algo. Se sobresalta. Antes de darse cuenta que su mano está tocando algún tipo de seto. Neville se mueve a su lado – o al menos espera que sea Neville.

¡BANG! Una llamarada detona en la distancia, todos se arrodillan. Una bola de fuego gira en espiral hacia arriba, una explosión, ella se estremece. La multitud estalla en gritos de emoción, los cuales hacen eco en la arena, afilando sus nervios

Avanzando, pasa la mano a lo largo del seto, consciente de que los chicos la están siguiendo. Finalmente, el arbusto desaparece. Oh Dios. Ella traga, saliendo a un claro. Setos de más de seis pies de alto los rodean. Solo puede ver unos pocos metros hacia el frente. Niebla flota sobre sus hombros, pasa la mano a través de ella. La textura es rara, de origen mágico. Otra ráfaga de fuego los hace encogerse, ella le echa un vistazo desde lejos.

"¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Un dragón?" Ron reclama, mirando a la distancia.

"Creo que nos habríamos dado cuenta si fuera un dragón, colega" Neville dice, ojeando la neblina.

"Bueno, no podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día" Ron dice, tomando el mando.

Hermione sacude la cabeza, están pasando por alto algo importante, hay gritos del otro lado de la pista. Un equipo discutiendo. Su varita ansía ser usada. Ahora entiende. Ron camina hacia adelante, alzando la varita en el aire, ella lo mira horrorizada.

"¡Lumos Maxima!" Ron grita con un movimiento de muñeca.

"¡RON NO!" Hermione ruega.

Su varita se ilumina, disparando a la niebla. Ella agarra a Neville y lo tumba al piso, para luego taclear a Harry. Una chispa se enciende, parpadeando en el humo. Una flama naranja estalla en la neblina, toda su área arde en un terrible incendio. Ella arremete contra Ron, pateándolo detrás de la rodilla para hacerlo caer cuando la bruma explota sobre ellos.

Llamas rozan su espalda mientras se cubre el rostro con las manos. Encogiéndose en el suelo, la grava se le entierra en la cara. El oxígeno se reduce, mareándolos. El mundo se vuelve increíblemente brillante. Se escucha un estruendoso rugido, fuego ardiendo en el aire, quemando todo a su paso.

Removiendo las manos de su rostro, se da cuenta que el incendio está contenido solamente en su zona. Se arrastra por el piso. Sus codos se entierran en las pequeñas piedras, fuego bramando sobre sus cabezas al tiempo que se mueven. Como soldados debajo del alambrado, excepto que el alambrado está ardiendo. El oxígeno se agota cada segundo y ella se obliga a seguir.

Aire fresco acaricia su mano, se impulsa los últimos metros hasta poder aspirar el oxígeno. Poniéndose de pie, se gira y ayuda a Harry a levantarse, manteniendo la vista en las llamaradas detrás de ellos. Ron es el último en salir, lo golpea en el brazo. La audiencia celebra.

"¡Ow! Yo no sabía" Ron protesta.

"Todo el lugar está diseñado para explotar, sin varitas" Hermione ordena.

"¿Sin varitas?" Harry pregunta confundido, por razones como ésta el chico nunca fue sorteado en Ravenclaw.

"Harry, este es un humo mágico. Se activará ante el más mínimo de los hechizos. Estamos en un laberinto, si usamos nuestras varitas nos convertiremos en pollo frito"

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?" Harry cuestiona.

"Lo hacemos a la vieja escuela" dice Neville, contemplando las hileras de setos. "'Mione ¿piensas lo mismo que yo?"

Sonríe cuando Neville se agacha. Ron y Harry los miran confundidos antes de comprender. Avanzando, engancha una pierna en el hombro de Neville para luego sentarse sobre él. Dos manos se aferran a sus piernas, sujetándola mientras la eleva con facilidad. Ella presiona una mano en su cabeza para estabilizarse.

Está por encima de los arbustos, solo espera que nadie conjure un hechizo o si no las cosas saldrán muy mal. Examinando el territorio, le da un apretón al hombro izquierdo de Neville y este voltea a la izquierda. Ahí. Ve la bandera en el centro de la arena. Escaneando los setos, memoriza el camino.

"No puedo creer que tengamos prohibido usar magia" Ron murmura.

"¿Qué dirección, 'Mione?" Harry interroga.

"Noroeste" dice ella.

Se baja lentamente de los hombros de Neville. Quitando el cabello de sus ojos, capta algo en el cielo artificial. Estrellas. Observa a la estrella que estaba encima del lugar donde se encontraba el banderín. Les hace señas a los chicos y ellos la siguen con su mirada. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es dirigirse en la ruta correcta, perseguir la estrella y no toparse con ningún punto muerto. En teoría suena fácil.

Harry los lidera cuando de repente algo atrae su atención. Dos estrellas parpadean en el extremo derecho de la arena. Su luz se vuelve cada vez más tenue hasta que desaparecen. Frunce el ceño antes de divisar a una de las estrellas en diferente dirección. El suelo vibra. Es un mapa. El mapa esta rotando. Percibe otras dos estrellas titilando, una de ellas desvaneciéndose. Están acercándose a la estrella sobre la bandera. La superficie tiembla de nuevo.

"Debemos movernos" Hermione dice, empujando el brazo del chico.

"¿Por qué la prisa?" pregunta Harry.

"Es un mapa, y está cambiando. Debemos agarrar la bandera antes de que se vaya a otra parte"

Neville gira, examinando como varían las estrellas; Hermione sujeta su brazo y lo arrastra. Se maniobran lentamente por el laberinto, su mano palpando los arbustos. Llegan a una intersección, un sendero yendo a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda.

"'Mione" Harry dice, ofreciéndole su mano.

Coloca un pie en su palma, él la alza y ella se apoya en los hombros de Neville, mirando por encima de los setos. Necesitan ir a la izquierda.

"Izquierda" Hermione dice.

Ella desciende, toman el camino de la izquierda, trotando ligeramente, pueden sentir la urgencia. El suelo se estremece debajo de ellos. Se les acaba el tiempo. Alguien grita en la distancia. Por un momento olvidó que hay sesenta y cuatro de ellos en la pista. Harry se resbala con la grava luego de haber tomado una curva muy rápido, estampándose en el arbusto. Riendo, lo ayuda a levantarse.

"¡Un callejón sin salida!" Ron llama.

Le ofrecen otra mano, ella sube. Frunce el ceño cuando la superficie cambia nuevamente a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

"Atrás, atrás – atrás" Hermione ordena.

Retroceden, trotando de regreso por donde vinieron. El piso tiembla. Mira como los setos caen al vacío. Surge un cráter, un segundo después otra sección del laberinto aparece. _¡Corran!_ Los chicos no necesitan que se los diga. Neville señala su espalda y ella se monta, volviendo a mirar por encima de los arbustos.

"¡A la izquierda, Harry!" Hermione grita, aterrizando.

"¿Por qué simplemente no pasamos por arriba?" Ron interroga.

Es una muy buena pregunta, aunque lo más seguro es que no sea tan fácil. Antes de poder desaconsejarlos, Harry ya está ayudando a Ron a subir el cerco de arbustos. Los espectadores estallan en vítores, ¿lo resolvieron? Por otro lado, ¿la multitud estará celebrando porque saben lo que está a punto de suceder?

Un destello es la única advertencia de que esto es una mala idea. La base del seto se enciende. En segundos, todo el arbusto está ardiendo. Actuando velozmente, sujetan a Ron y tiran de él hacia abajo. A pesar de esto, es demasiado tarde, los matorrales se están derrumbando a su alrededor. Incendiándose. Ellos corren. Las llamas persiguiéndolos

"¡Vayan al otro lado!" Hermione dirige, el piso retumba. "Este está cambiando"

La superficie vibra debajo de sus pies, se sacude y puede ver las grietas formándose en la orilla. Observa a Harry y Ron cerca del borde. Se le hace un nudo en el estómago cuando el suelo comienza a desaparecer.

"¡SALTA!" Neville grita.

Corriendo, la grava se desvanece debajo de ella. La oscuridad se prepara para recibirla. Sus zapatos tocan la parte superior de un seto y ella se lanza al aire.

"¡Te tengo!" Neville exclama, sus manos aferrándose a las muñecas de Hermione, con ayuda de Harry logran halarla hasta una zona segura.

Dando un suspiro de alivio, se pone de pie, Harry la desempolva al tiempo que le dedica una sonrisa ladeada. Espera a que aparezca el otro laberinto, pero esto no ocurre. ¿Lo destruyeron? ¿Quemaron una sección?

"¡MURPHY!" un grito retumba a lo lejos, ellos siguen el sonido.

Se quedan inmóviles, otro segmento de la pista se ha desplomado, observan como las participantes caen a la penumbra. Un muchacho buscando en el hoyo a su amigo. El laberinto no reaparece.

"Se está volviendo más pequeño" Hermione suspira. "Nos están eliminando. Los últimos no serán descalificados por llegar al final, serán descalificados porque no quedará laberinto"

"¡VAMOS!" dan vuelta y echan a correr.

Siguiendo la estrella, rodean la orilla. Ella agarra a Ron justo a tiempo cuando otro trozo de la arena se desmorona. Una explosión detona en la distancia. Hechizos chocando, otra explosión.

"¡Sigan!" Ron dice, alejándose del borde.

Doblando demasiado rápido en una esquina, Hermione sabe que están perdidos en el momento que Neville choca contra una varita. Ellos sacan las suyas, ojeando las del equipo brasileño. Su ropa está chamuscada, una mirada de miedo cruza por sus rostros. Saben que no pueden pelear. La niebla se encenderá. Sujetando el brazo de Neville, Hermione extiende su mano. ¿Tregua?

El chico del frente da un breve asentimiento.

"¿Tregua?"

"Tregua" el muchacho dice ofreciendo su mano, ella la sacude. "La salida"

"Se movió – la estrella" él dice, apuntando a la estrella que se desplazó al otro lado de la pista.

Proceden a avanzar, cuando de repente les apuntan con todas las varitas. Los maldice en voz baja. Ella levanta la suya en contraataque.

"Tenemos un acuerdo" ella gruñe.

"¿Quién dice que no nos van a atacar?"

"No te preocupes, compañero. Ustedes van primero y nosotros los seguimos" Neville interrumpe amablemente, Hermione quiere golpearlo.

"¡Ni de coña!" Ron exclama despectivamente.

"Adelante, no los seguiremos hasta que vayan a la cabeza. De esa manera nadie puede atacar sin arriesgarse a estallar"

El chico frunce el ceño antes de asentir. Empuja a sus compañeros, quienes retroceden lentamente. Neville mira, inusualmente calmado, como se devuelven por donde vinieron.

"Neville" Hermione susurra. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"La estrella va a parpadear en un minuto. Es un cubo de Rubik 'Mione. Cada vez que una pieza conecta correctamente, se desvanece. La bandera es el último cuadro. Sé a dónde se va a dirigir"

"¿Por dónde?" Harry pregunta.

"Por aquí"

Bordean el orillo de un foso, conscientes de que otro fragmento se está derrumbando. Se detienen en el filo de un laberinto. Mirando fijamente a la estrella parpadeante no muy lejos de allí. Entonces, frente a sus ojos, aparece el banderín. Solo hay un problema. Hay un enorme agujero delante de ellos.

"No hay tiempo de rodearlo" Harry dice desesperadamente.

"¡Está aquí mismo!" Ron dice impacientemente. "Vamos a tener que hacerlo, a menos de que puedas volar"

 _Volar_. Curiosa, Hermione mira detrás, el humo todavía está ahí. Pasando a los muchachos, le echa un vistazo al hoyo. La neblina flota perfectamente arriba de él. Otra sección cae. No hay otra opción. Quitándose la túnica, se gira para hablar con los chicos.

"Quítense las túnicas" ordena.

"¿'Mione?" Harry cuestiona, removiendo lentamente la prenda.

"Ustedes me metieron en esto así que escuchen. Tengo un plan, es un poco loco"

"¿Qué tanto?"

"Nivel 'clavar-tu-varita-en-la-nariz-de-un-troll'" ella sonríe mientras Harry respira profundamente. "Vale, amárrensela alrededor del brazo"

Ellos lo hacen, dejando que un pedazo cuelgue más abajo de su cintura. Asiente, sabe que se les está acabando el tiempo, puede sentir la tensión atravesando sus cuerpos.

"Alinéense"

Se colocan uno al lado del otro, escuchando pasos acercarse a ellos. Nota al equipo brasileño corriendo para unírseles. Están enojados y sin aliento. Frenan cuando se dan cuenta que falta el segmento de suelo que conecta con la bandera.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" interroga Ron.

"Vamos a saltar"

"¿Qué?"

"En tres" Hermione dice, tomando su varita.

"Hermione" Harry protesta.

"Dos"

"'Mione" Neville dice inquietamente.

"UNO ¡VAMOS!" ella corre, los chicos la siguen.

Se lanza desde el borde, escuchando las exclamaciones de sorpresa de la multitud. Su corazón está latiéndole en el oído. Alzando su brazo, da un giro en el aire, apuntando la varita hacia abajo.

"Arresto Momentum" el hechizo sale disparado de su varita.

Se mantienen suspendidos por un segundo, el equipo brasileño los mira, ligeramente aterrados por sus acciones. Bang. Se cubre el rostro con la túnica. El aire explota a su alrededor como una burbuja siendo reventada. Lanzándolos a través del hoyo. Golpean la grava, ella tose, soltando la prenda. La estrella encima de ellos parpadea.

"¡Sujétenla!" Hermione ordena.

Ellos agarran la bandera. Es abrumador, giran fuera de control, atravesando un vórtice a toda velocidad antes de volver a tocar tierra firme. Tosiendo, se pone de pie, una fuerte mano se posa en su hombro, ella le sonríe a un pálido Neville.

Ron y Harry se tambalean en frente suyo, la luz del sol envolviéndolos. Les toma un minuto darse cuenta que superaron el primer desafío.

"¡Concursantes de Hogwarts!" una voz anuncia.

Aplausos estallan en torno a ellos, cámaras tomando fotos de sus rostros. Mareada, mira a su alrededor, la audiencia los alienta desde las tribunas. Una pantalla gigante muestra su condición actual. Repitiendo los últimos momentos, su plan ridículamente estúpido. Sus pies se deslizan en la grama cuando la tierra se sacude y se da cuenta de que la pista está debajo. Un sub nivel.

"¡Lo logramos!" Harry grita, abrazando a Hermione.

Se ríe en su hombro, Neville se une al abrazo y ella tira de Ron para incluirlo. Lo lograron. Puede que su suéter esté desgarrado, pero lo lograron. _Esa fue solo la primera ronda_. Se estremece ante el pensamiento al tiempo que Harry levanta su mano hacia los espectadores, ellos enloquecen.

"¡Es increíble 'Mione!" Ron dice, palmoteando su espalda.

Toda la situación es surrealista, la multitud increíblemente escandalosa, un médico se acerca a ellos. Los revisa en caso de que haya un problema. Alzando la mirada, se encuentra al Ministro en un palco observando con ojos de halcón, está viendo a los participantes. El Profesor Dumbledore está mirando la pantalla, hablando con uno de los Voluntarios.

"Potter, Longbottom, traigan a su equipo" les ordena la Profesora Black, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Aturdida, Hermione los sigue, ignorando los gritos de la audiencia. No tiene idea de quiénes lo lograron y quiénes no. De cuantos quedan. Black los lleva de nuevo por debajo de la arena, abriendo una puerta les hace señas para que entren. Adentro están Snape y McGonagall con el grupo de Draco.

"Pensé que te habías quemado Potter" Draco dice con suficiencia. "Nosotros salimos a los diez minutos"

"¿Qué? ¿Te chocaste con la bandera?" Ron responde. "¿Es por eso que tienes el ojo morado?"

"Sí" McGonagall interrumpe. "La herida del señor Malfoy ocurrió cuando la bandera apareció frente a él"

Se echan a reír mientras las mejillas de Draco se tiñen de un rojo brillante. Le frunce el ceño a McGonagall para luego cruzarse de brazos. Snape le entrega una poción a cada uno.

"¿Comparado con volar en mil pedazos?" Snape pregunta. "Beban, los ayudará con la inhalación de humo, la cual pudo haberse evitado"

"Recapitulemos un poco. ¿Les dije o no les dije que no hicieran nada riesgoso como saltar de una saliente?" Black cuestiona.

Tragando la poción, Hermione fulmina con la mirada a Draco cuando este le da la razón a su tía.

"¡Así que ustedes decidieron no solo saltar sino también explotarse en el intento!" la Profesora Black dice furiosamente. "¿En qué demonios estaban pensando?"

"En llegar al punto de control" Hermione responde, jugando con la poción.

"Mientras menos hables, mejor" Black gruñe. "No sé qué es peor, la idiota o los imbéciles que siguen a la idiota"

"Bellatrix" McGonagall reprende.

"¡No! No protejas a tus leoncitos, ¡tiempo de enfrentar la realidad!" Black interrumpe ferozmente. "A excepción de Granger y Longbottom, ustedes fueron inútiles allá. Sonríe todo lo que quieras Malfoy, pero tú también. Puede que Granger esté demente pero resolvió todo. Pregúntense, Potter y Weasley, ¿qué habría sucedido si Granger no lo hubiera descubierto? Serían cenizas en este momento. En cuanto a ti Draco, si no te hubieras estrellado contra la maldita bandera seguirían ahí. Es hora de que establezcan correctamente sus prioridades, porque actualmente todos son inservibles. Ahora arréglense, vamos a ver al Ministro"

Con un movimiento de varita, Black compone su ropa, las camisas firmemente metidas en sus pantalones. Caminan incómodamente mientras la Profesora los guía fuera de la habitación. Todos en silencio, demasiado asustados como para engancharse con ella en otra discusión. Ron y Harry arrastran los pies con caras amargadas, incluso Draco parece estar muy aterrado para hablar. Hermione se pregunta si ya habrán asimilado la realidad. Se pregunta quiénes habrán quedado.

Salen del edificio, dirigiéndose al centro de la pista, hay vítores de la multitud restante. La gente está parada en el patio, la prensa sacándoles fotos, una bruja rubia corre para poder acercarse y hacerles preguntas.

"¿Qué se siente tener a una hija de muggles dándoles órdenes?" interroga, trotando junto a Ron.

Un hechizo la golpea y ésta sale volando hacia los espectadores. Black sonríe despectivamente, dándole vueltas a su varita. "¡Quédate en tu lado de la barrera, Skeeter!" Advierte antes de seguir caminando.

La infame Rita Skeeter, Hermione ha oído historias sobre la reportera, ojea rápidamente a la bruja que se está levantando del suelo. Riendo, apresura el paso para alcanzar a los chicos al tiempo que un muro mágico aparece entre ellos y los periodistas. Hace una mueca ante el flash de las cámaras y el griterío de preguntas. Cuando pasan al último corresponsal de prensa, ella cae en la ilusión de que está a salvo. Hasta que una chica chilla de emoción y se presiona contra la barricada.

"¡Te amo!" ella exclama y Hermione se pregunta a quien se lo estará diciendo.

"¡Es ella! ¡Es Granger!"

"¿Me podrías dar tu autógrafo?"

Los gritos son interminables. Personas de todo el mundo que compraron boletos para ver el Torneo. Manos tratan de agarrarlos, una mujer desesperada tratando de trepar por la barrera. Fotografías de ella son extendidas junto con una pluma, todos pidiendo firmas.

"¡Granger!" otra voz llama.

Snape se posiciona a su lado, bloqueándola del ataque de los fans, nunca había estado tan agradecida. McGonagall los sigue, manteniendo un ojo abierto desde atrás. Aurores patrullan por encima de ellos en escobas, también hay otros circulando el muro, impidiendo que alguien los toque.

La multitud de admiradores desaparece cuando llegan a las grandes puertas de madera e ingresan a la pista, los aplausos crecen. El resto de los participantes están ahí, tienen muy mal aspecto. Sin embargo, el ruido es tan ensordecedor que no puede concentrarse en otra cosa. La enorme pista diseñada para transmitir sonido, pantallas gigantes mostrando los momentos destacados de la prueba. El ministro Riddle está mirándolos desde un balcón, levanta sus manos al público.

"¡Gracias!" él dice, la audiencia calla para observarlo, cautivados. "Tenemos a los competidores restantes, congratulaciones para todos ustedes. Es gracias a su valentía, iniciativa y trabajo en equipo que lograron estar aquí frente a nosotros. Esta fue, sin duda, la ronda de apertura más difícil que hemos tenido. Ingresaron sesenta y cuatro, permanecen cincuenta y dos"

Un grito de emoción hace eco en el estadio, los espectadores empiezan a aplaudir, nombres aparecen en las pantallas, una lista de los que cayeron en la arena. Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Hermione, les echa un vistazo a los muchachos, ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para que fueran descalificadas tantas personas. Esto rompe el record a la mayor cantidad de participantes eliminados en el primer nivel, el cual había sido de diez individuos hasta ese momento.

"Felicitaciones a Hogwarts, Mahoutokoro y al Instituto Durmstrang por conseguir que todos sus equipos avanzaran. La ronda siguiente comenzará el viernes, les sugiero que se reagrupen. Ipsa scientia potestas est" _El conocimiento es poder_.

Doce de ellos fueron derrotados en el primer nivel, es abrumador, incluso los Profesores parecen sorprendidos por la noticia. A pesar de esto, nadie murió, de lo contrario habría sido anunciado y los juegos hubieran sido suspendidos. Los que se desplomaron al vacío fueron transportados a otro lugar, y el fuego pudo ser una especie de truco. Aunque se sintió muy real.

Aturdida, Hermione sigue al grupo, demasiado ocupada pensando como para prestarle atención a la caminata de regreso a Hogwarts. Se encuentran en el mismo salón donde se sentaron por primera vez con el Ministro. Tomando asiento, huelen comida en el otro cuarto mientras que los Profesores conversan entre sí. Ron extrae un folleto de su bolsillo.

"Miren lo que George me dio" dice, enseñándoles un pedazo de papel con nombres en él. "Anotó quienes quedan en la competencia. Estamos nosotros, obviamente. Los japoneses tienen un equipo entero al igual que Durmstrang. Pero adivinen qué. Solo hay cuatro rusos"

"¿Cuatro?" Neville repite.

"Si colega, ¿esa explosión del principio? Fueron ellos siendo noqueados. Brasil también recibió una paliza, en cuanto a los demás, tuvieron uno que otro concursante derrotado"

"Entonces es posible que su Campeón haya sido eliminado" dice Harry entusiasmado.

"O lo hicieron a propósito" Hermione sugiere. "De ese modo parecerían una amenaza menor, los ignoraríamos y ellos ganarían. Lo han hecho antes"

"Hermione tiene razón, que sean pocos no significa que dejaron de ser peligrosos, al contrario" Neville concuerda.

Ron aprieta la mandíbula antes de guardar la lista, la acción no pasa desapercibida por Hermione. Jugando con el collar a través de su camiseta, se relaja en la silla al tiempo que el grupo continua discutiendo los acontecimientos del día.

Tiene una decisión que tomar. ¿Cuándo abandona el equipo? Y cuando lo haga ¿continuará luchando? ¿Intentará ganar? Tiene la sensación de que se separarán temprano, pelearán entre ellos, no puede confiar en Ron. Neville está jugando y Harry es muy confiado. Las sillas rechinan cuando se levantan, Hermione permanece sentada.

"¿Vienes 'Mione?" Harry pregunta.

"Dos minutos, solo voy a tomar un poco de aire" ella sonríe. "Guárdenme comida"

Harry asiente, acompañando a Ron a la otra habitación para cenar. Neville se detiene a su lado, no queriendo dejarla sola, pero ella le indica que continúe. Todavía no tiene ganas de comer, hay demasiados pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Inclinándose, retuerce las manos, apoyando los codos en sus piernas. Mirando fijamente el suelo, como si contuviera la solución a sus problemas. No está segura de poder hacer esto. Los rusos tenían el mejor entrenamiento y fueron los primeros en ser descalificados.

" _Puedes hacer cualquier cosa Hermione, cualquier cosa que te propongas. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario"_

Sonríe ante el recuerdo, el consejo de su madre. La charla de la otra sala hace que se sienta nostálgica. No extraña a su padre, pero si a su mamá. Daría lo que fuera por poderla abrazar, adora a Andy con su alma, pero nada puede reemplazar el abrazo de una madre. No la ha visto desde hace mucho tiempo, el cáncer se lo impidió.

" _No eres como él, Hermione"_

No está tan segura como Andy, la ira se arrastra debajo de ella. Trepa por su espalda. Ira hacia otros, hacia ella. Hermione la domina. Las emociones hacen que pierda el control, estos juegos le quitan el control. No confía en sí misma, en el poder que corre por sus venas. Solo ha perdido el control tres veces. Nunca más.

Su magia ronronea bajo la superficie, deseando ser liberada. Puede verla reflejada en el espejo. La persona que está escondiendo. Black trata de hacerla sentir, hace que quiera esforzarse. Excepto que no confía en sí misma. ¿Qué pasa si es cómo su padre? ¿Qué pasa si está ocultando algo en su interior como él lo hizo? Siempre tan amoroso, hasta que un día no lo fue más. Es fácil culpar al alcohol, justificar el abuso. Sin embargo, es más que eso. El licor solo liberó al monstruo, lo desenfrenó. Siempre tuvo mal genio.

" _Te pareces a tu padre, Hermione" su madre dijo. "Debe ser eso, porque a veces no sé de donde lo sacas. Tienes la apariencia de mi madre, su temperamento, pero sobre todo te pareces a él"_

Nunca conoció a sus abuelos, se mudaron de ciudad cuando su padre abrió el negocio, al mismo tiempo que ella cumplió dos años. Se convirtieron en una familia solitaria. Al final, eso hizo que irse fuera más fácil. El sonido de pisadas hace que levante la mirada, la Profesora Black se sienta delante de ella, recostándose contra el escritorio. Pasando una mano por su cabello, Black dirige su atención a Hermione.

"Estás considerando tu papel en los juegos" Black dice deliberadamente.

Hermione no responde, no está muy segura de lo que está pensando. Ni siquiera sabe qué está sintiendo en este momento. Anhela los elogios, pero nunca quiso fama. Cuanto más se adentra a los juegos, más atención consigue. No es lo suyo. Eso es más del estilo de Ron y Harry. Black suspira, cruzándose de brazos.

"Estás pensando '¿Por qué estoy aquí?' '¿Qué va a suceder cuando el grupo se separe?'"

"Algo así"

"¿Piensas en rendirte?"

"No sé qué estoy pensando" Hermione responde, con la vista en el suelo. "Siento que no estamos listos, que tuvimos suerte hoy"

"Si le quieres llamar suerte" Black critica.

"Yo lo llamo pensar rápido. Me metieron en esto para ayudarlos"

"Y cuando ya no te necesiten te desecharán" Black advierte, inclinándose.

La ira vuelve a latir. "Eso es lo que creen" _No se los permitiré._

"¿Disculpa?" Black pregunta. "Cuando vayas a llorar con mami, Granger, quiero que recuerdes que tomaste el lugar que pudo haber ocupado otro concursante"

Hermione se burla, encontrándose directamente con ojos oscuros. "Honestamente _Profesora,_ estoy pensando que debo prepararme"

Trata de mantener la rabia fuera de su voz, pero siente que falló. Black se vuelve a sentar, analizándola con una expresión que Hermione no sabe cómo interpretar. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda decir algo más la puerta se abre y el Ministro Riddle entra en el salón. Él les sonríe cálidamente a las dos brujas.

"¡Ah, señorita Granger!" saluda alegremente.

"Lord Riddle" ella responde, poniéndose de pie.

"Felicidades por completar la primera ronda, debo admitir que su escape fue mi favorito"

"Gracias" contesta cortésmente.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la cual ustedes dos se están perdiendo toda la diversión?"

"Estábamos a punto de ir" Black murmura.

"Excelente. ¿Vamos? Señorita Granger"

Una mano se extiende, alentando a Hermione a unirse a los demás. Le sonríe al Ministro para luego ingresar a la otra habitación. Se posiciona entre Harry y Ron, quien le sonríe felizmente. Llena su plato con la comida ofrecida en la mesa, hay una copa de cerveza de mantequilla solo para ella. Black entra en la sala seguida por Lord Riddle; el grupo se calla solo para que el Ministro les dé una señal, indicándoles que prosigan.

Masticando pan, Hermione escucha a medias como los muchachos discuten sobre sus fallidos intentos al tratar de impresionar a las francesas. Es bastante entretenido. Por el rabillo del ojo observa como Black se dirige a un asiento vacío. Lord Riddle retira la silla para ella, Hermione espera que Black voltee los ojos, pero esta solo la acepta educadamente. El Ministro le acaricia suavemente los hombros mientras se asegura de que está sentada, para luego proceder a hacer lo mismo.

Esto hace que el pan en su boca se endurezca. El sabor desaparece. Bebe ávidamente de su copa. Tiene un ligero dolor en el pecho, lo ignora. Encontrando la acción repugnante. Odiando al hombre por tocar a una bruja tan orgullosa y poderosa. Lo encuentra casi imposible de creer, Black es una estatua, nunca acepta nada de nadie.

Colocando el vaso en la mesa, alza la mirada. Ojos negros la miran fijamente, atravesándola. Traga ásperamente, alejando su atención de la bruja que examina cada uno de sus movimientos.


End file.
